Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds
by Count Mallet
Summary: AU. Part 2 of Ahsoka's Legacy (the sequel for 'To Survive Betrayal'). Ahsoka and her husband watch their daughter grow up, starting with her first year of academic/Jedi instruction up through her turning 11. Are people ready to accept someone so different, though? Rated Teen for bullying issues; slightly suggestive situations & banter; etc. Ahsoka/OC. [] On summer hiatus.
1. Sarah's Schooling, Part 1

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 1 – Sarah's Schooling, Part I.

* * *

**Synopsis:** As their daughter grows up, Ahsoka and her husband make decisions about her academic and Jedi instruction. Still, they wonder if her peers will eventually accept her. This is the sequel to my story _To Survive Betrayal_.

**Opening Time Period:** Earth year 2019 AD / GFFA year 11 BBY.

**Rating:** Fiction-T (teen).

* * *

Sarah, upon returning home from school, ran upstairs to her room. She quickly slammed her door, climbed onto her bed, and continued to cry. Ahsoka, who was still in the front room, sighed in frustration. Apparently, yesterday's talk between her husband and Sarah's principal was unsuccessful today.

About ten minutes later, her husband arrived home. Ahsoka was impressed that he had no meetings or other pressing Jedi issues today. As soon as he saw Ahsoka waiting for him in the front room, he knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Sensing Ahsoka's emotions, he drew his own conclusion. "They picked on her again, didn't they?" he asked, wishing it wasn't true.

"I'm assuming so," Ahsoka answered truthfully. "She was in tears the entire way home and went straight to her room again. We've got to do something," she urged her husband.

"I know. I just can't believe a school that prides itself on diversity and good values would let this happen," he answered with a sigh.

"What are you going to do if they don't take care of this?" Ahsoka asked nervously. "For all we know, this could happen at **any** school Sarah attends," Ahsoka added.

"Well, do you remember discussing how we'd deal with her Force-sensitivity?" he asked.

Ahsoka nodded. They had discussed a couple of different possibilities for her education and how to teach her about her Force abilities.

"It looks like our best choice is to enroll her in the Jedi Academy and our academic home school academy," he suggested.

"Do you think that will work? People won't magically stop teasing her just because she studies there," Ahsoka replied.

"Teasing may be part of childhood. But be assured that heads will roll if she's bullied as cruelly as she has been the past two days. That's the benefit to being the Grand Master of the Order," he replied with a slight grin.

"What happens now?" Ahsoka asked.

"First, I need to help a certain little princess to stop crying. After that, I'm off to see the principal again before she leaves. One way or another, this **will** be resolved," he answered.

"Honey, can you forget that you carry a lightsaber with you. The last thing we need is you threatening someone with it," Ahsoka said half seriously and half teasingly.

He stifled a short laugh on the way to Sarah's room.

* * *

The Grand Master was conflicted inside. Jedi were supposed to keep their emotions in balance. However, that was a challenge today. He was very torn because Sarah was picked on again even after assurances it wouldn't happen again. Presently, he could only hope he could cheer her up again. Being bullied on one's first two days of school was far from a fun experience. Additionally, he hated seeing and hearing his daughter cry unnecessarily. He knocked on Sarah's door. When he didn't hear any response or any noise, he slowly opened the door and walked into her bedroom.

He found Sarah curled up in a tight ball on top of her bed. She was softly sobbing into her pillow. He sat next to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Sarah leaped up nervously and looked at her father with tearful blue eyes. He clenched a hand into a fist when he saw marks and bruises near the ends of her head-tails. He was particularly upset about this because Ahsoka once told him how the lower half of her own head-tails contained sensitive nerve endings.

"I hear they picked on you again," he said calmly.

Sarah nodded as tears ran down the small white circles that marked her orange cheeks.

"I need to speak to your principal again and see what we can do about this," he told her.

Sarah looked at her father intently. "I don't wanna go back," she said softly.

"If your principal can't assure me you won't be bullied, you won't have to go back. Nobody hurts my little princess," he promised her.

Normally, being called "princess" by her father made Sarah smile. Instead, she asked a question whose gravity took her father by surprise.

"Daddy, why do they hate me?" she asked.

The question made her father recall his own childhood. He was teased and picked on a number of times, just like many of his classmates. Kids invariably focused on anything different or unfamiliar. However, he couldn't explain or justify the hateful attitude Sarah's classmates held toward her. He didn't honestly know how to answer the question.

"I don't know, Sarah. I can't explain why they're so cruel to you," he answered reluctantly.

Sarah sensed the truth in her father's answer. She buried her head into her father's side and nuzzled up against him. He gently hugged her.

"Mom is worried about you. So let's go downstairs and show her you're going to be okay. I'll go speak to your principal, and after that, we'll go see Knight Rachel to see if she can make your head-tails feel better. All right?" he asked.

Sarah nodded. She leaped up to put her arms around her father's neck. He caught her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, princess," he said reassuringly.

Sarah smiled for the first time since she came home. Her father than carried her downstairs to her mother.

"Soka, I'm going to go speak to her principal. Regardless of the outcome, we're going to the Order afterward. Knight Rachel can treat her bruises. If necessary, we can enroll her in the academy as well," he explained.

"Please don't cause any more trouble. This has been hard enough on all of us," Ahsoka pleaded.

"I know, but nobody hurts my daughter – **our** daughter – without hearing something about it," her husband replied tersely before leaving.

* * *

The Grand Master arrived at Sarah's school. The principal was still there, but she wasn't too enthusiastic to see him for the second straight day.

"Oh. What can I do for you today?" the principal asked with a hint of displeasure in her voice.

"Will you explain what you did to address Sarah's bullying today?" the Grand Master asked calmly.

"Was she bullied?" she asked in reply. She seemed unaware of what happened earlier in the day.

"I came home to a crying daughter with a number of bruises. Surely, her classmates didn't welcome her with open arms," he stated firmly.

"There's no need for sarcasm, Mister ..." the principal begun to answer before he interrupted her.

"And there's no need for my daughter to be bullied!" he retorted with visible irritation. "I attended this same school. Yet my daughter's acceptance has been non-existent at a school that prides itself on diversity and Christian values. Where is 'love your neighbor' and why hasn't the anti-bullying policy been invoked?" he asked more tersely.

The principal had no response to the questions, which only made the situation more tense.

"Let me ask you this: if she comes back tomorrow, what will you do to make sure she's treated appropriately?" he asked.

"What do you expect us to do? We can't watch her every single minute," the principal replied.

"Well, you or the teacher could tell the class how bullying isn't tolerated and leads to discipline," he suggested.

"That still won't guarantee anything," she finally answered.

"Will you follow your policies if she's bullied again?" he asked. His frustration continued to build up.

"What do you expect? Kids will be kids," she replied simply.

The Grand Master's frustration reached the critical point.

"That's it. Obviously, you don't want to deal with this. I'll make it easier for you. Sarah will **not** be coming back tomorrow. She will be taught somewhere where she won't be bullied and too scared to attend," he said emphatically.

"You know the monthly tuition is non-refundable," she replied simply.

"Fine. I'll gladly eat this month's payment if it means Sarah will be taught where she can learn something and not be afraid all the time!" he yelled. He then signed a statement withdrawing Sarah from her current school.

"I'm very ashamed of my school today. I used to be proud to say I graduated here. After this, you will receive no support from my family at all! I'll continue to attend mass, but nothing more," he said angrily.

He then went home. He did his best to calm down so Ahsoka wouldn't panic.

* * *

"How did it go?" Ahsoka asked, even though she suspected she knew the answer.

"She's not going back there. The principal was as useless as a training saber against a Sith Lord," her husband replied. He then took a deep breath and checked the time. "We still have time to enroll her in the Academy before we see Knight Rachel, Let's go," he told her.

The family left for the Jedi Order. The first task was to enroll Sarah in the Jedi Academy and the home school academy. Upon arrival, a secretary handed the family the application forms for the home school academy. Because Knight Rachel was Sarah's _de facto_ doctor, the Order was already aware of Sarah's Force-sensitivity and medical history.

As the family sat down and the Grand Master filled out the forms, Sarah encountered another girl her age. She had light brown hair braided on either side.

"Who are you?" the girl asked Sarah. She curiously looked at Sarah's orange skin and white face markings.

"I'm Sarah," Sarah replied nervously. She wasn't sure if the girl would be as rude as her other classmates.

"You look funny," the girl commented. Sarah's father heard the comment and watched to see how Sarah reacted.

"I look like mommy," Sarah replied plainly. She pointed to her mom.

The girl's mouth opened and dropped in shock. Seeing Ahsoka with her much longer head-tails and tall montrals was an awesome sight. The girl then looked back at Sarah and noticed her small, thin shoulder-length head-tails. Sarah smiled as the girl noticed the flat blue dots on top of Sarah's head that would presumably become montrals in the future. Sarah's parents weren't sure what would happen during her adolescence because she was half human.

Now, Sarah had a question of her own. "Who are you?" she asked the girl.

"I'm Molly. I guess I'm going to be a Jedi someday, whatever that means," she replied.

"Me too. Both my parents are," Sarah answered proudly.

"Really? Mine aren't," Molly answered.

Sarah was set to speak again, but the admission director interrupted the conversation.

"Mr. & Mrs. Douglas," she announced. Molly's parents stood up. They watched their daughter's conversation to that point and were curious why the other girl looked so different.

"Come, Molly. Say good-bye now," Mrs. Douglas said.

"Bye, Sarah. Maybe I'll see you again," Molly stated.

Sarah waved as Molly and her family entered an office for their admissions interview.

"Well, that was a pleasant surprise," Ahsoka said.

Sarah turned and looked at her parents. "She was nice to me. I like her," she said happily.

"You both might be classmates, Sarah." Ahsoka said in response.

Sarah gave a smile big enough to show the sharp tips of her canine teeth.

"_I wonder how Molly would have reacted to seeing that,"_ Sarah's father wondered to himself.

"I hope I see her again," Sarah answered as she climbed into her mother's lap and sat.

A few minutes later, Molly and her parents were set to leave.

"It looks like we may see you again. Molly's been accepted," Mr. Douglas said.

"You hear that, Sarah, you know one of your new classmates," Ahsoka told Sarah. Sarah hugged her mom close.

"I imagine we will see a lot of each other. I'm also the Grand Master of the Order, so I basically run everything here, too," Sarah's father responded.

Next, the director of admissions beckoned Sarah's family to join her in her office.

"Master, you know this is pretty much a formality. We already have proof of Sarah's Force-sensitivity, so she's accepted for Jedi instruction. And your home school materials are in order. I take it your original plan didn't work?" she stated and asked.

"To say the least," he replied. "Do you know who is teaching the first year initiates yet?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not sure yet. I could find out for you," she replied.

"You don't have to right this minute. I just figured we could address Sarah's situation to prevent problems the first day," he explained.

"We will take care of that. Don't you worry," she reassured him. She then looked at Sarah. "See you in school next week," she said. Sarah smiled.

"How many students did we enroll?" he asked.

"Six – three boys and three girls," the admissions directly informed him.

"A nice big class," he mused.

The Order was lucky to have three or four Force-sensitive students a year, and usually combined adjacent classes if they were of similar skill. Because non-Jedi also studied in the home school academy, the issue wasn't as much of a concern there.

* * *

On our way to the med bay, Sarah seemed a bit happier. Ahsoka helped her onto one of the examination beds.

"Sarah, what brings you here today?" Knight Rachel, the Jedi Healer, asked cheerfully.

"She got picked on in school earlier today. She's got some bruises to take care of," Ahsoka explained.

"I'm going to school here, now!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Is that so?" Knight Rachel asked the young girl. "Lets see if I can make you feel better. I'll try not hurt you too much more, okay?" she promised.

Sarah nodded. Knight Rachel gently held the small, thin, blue and white-striped head-tails to slowly ease the pain. Sarah squirmed just a couple of times as the healer's fingers passed over the two darkest bruises.

"Do you feel better, Sarah?" Knight Rachel asked.

Sarah nodded happily.

"What do you say, Sarah?" Ahsoka asked her young daughter.

Sarah looked up at the healer. "Thank you, Knight Rachel," she stated softly and gratefully.

"You're very welcome, Sarah," Knight Rachel replied with a slight bow.

As the family walked through the hall to leave for home again, they thought about the day's events.

"Do you think this will work better?" Ahsoka asked.

"It has to. It's the only other choice, short of teaching her ourselves," her husband replied.

"At least classes here don't start until after the holiday," Ahsoka stated.

Her husband nodded. "Sarah deserves the break. Starting next week, she gets to learn about both worlds," he said.

"Oh?" Ahsoka asked. One of her brow markings arched curiously.

"She will learn her academics and the ways of the Force," he announced.

"Daddy, will I be a Jedi?" Sarah asked anxiously.

He looked into her blue eyes, a shade in between his and her mother's.

"If you study hard and mind your teachers, you could be one some day, just like us," he said.

Sarah beamed as prepared for the drive back home. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Lucasfilm Limited owns all Star Wars characters and concepts. All original characters are mine.

**Author's Notes:** Seeing how the Fall 2012 school year is about to start, this seemed like a good time to post the first chapter.

Some of you have wished for a sequel to my first multi-chapter fic here. Since my private fics start with Sarah turning 12, I've decided to write something that fills that gap. This chapter takes place just before she turns five. The first mini arc focuses on the issues Ahsoka and her husband face now that Sarah is of school age.

This chapter sets up Sarah's entry into the Jedi Academy where she will learn her academics and being able to learn all about the Force.

As always constructive feedback is welcome and appreciated. If there is anything you disliked, politely let me know. Flames will be silently ignored and sent to Mustafar.

Sarah looks nearly like Ahsoka, but her markings are slightly different. The arches go below her eyes (instead of above). She also has rectangles on her temples and circles on her cheeks. Part of her face looks slightly like her father's. It will be more noticeable in her teen years. Also, her head tails are a bit thinner than they are for a full-blooded Togruta. Apparently, her mother's genetics were more dominant in spite of being a 50-50 hybrid. Finally, she has naturally-black nails inspired by a picture of Shaak Ti from the canceled _Escape from Dagu_ novel.

To start, I'm looking to have 2-3 chapter mini-arcs focusing on a single topic or point in time. I may also include an occasional individual chapter.

**Story Identifier:** S12-F7-M3. **Published:** 2012-08-31 (last revised 2013-06-14).


	2. Sarah's Schooling, Part 2

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 2 – Sarah's Schooling, Part II.

* * *

Sarah's father knocked on her bedroom door, even though it was open.

"Wake up, Sarah," he said. He knew she'd hear him with her enhanced senses. Sarah eventually rolled onto her back and looked up at him.

"Today is your first day at the Jedi Academy," he told her cheerfully.

Sarah, however, pulled the covers up over head. Her father walked over to her bed and used the Force to uncover Sarah's head, much to her surprise.

"What's wrong, princess," he asked Sarah.

"What if they hate me too?" she replied.

"Sarah, I can't promise anything special, but anyone who hurts you there will be punished. Those wishing to be Jedi must show respect," he assured her.

At that point, Ahsoka walked into Sarah's room.

"Are you ready for your day?" she asked Sarah.

Sarah looked at her father. After he gave an approving smile, Sarah nodded to her mother.

"Can you go start breakfast? I'll help Sarah get dressed," Ahsoka told her husband.

A few minutes later, Ahsoka and Sarah came downstairs for breakfast.

"What are you doing today?" Ahsoka asked her husband.

"I have a Council meeting this morning. After lunch, I'll be a guest lightsaber instructor for our upper initiates," he told her.

"Sounds like a busy first day for you, too. I imagine the day care will be busy today as well. It will be weird not seeing Sarah in our preschool," Ahsoka replied. Ahsoka continued to work for the Jedi's day care even though Sarah was now school-aged.

"You know you can stay there as long as you want. Any time I ask, your co-workers and supervisor all tell me how good you are with the children," her husband told her.

* * *

Sarah and her father walked down the hall to the designated classroom. He was pleased to have fellow Jedi greet him and Sarah pleasantly. It was an improvement over the suspicious looks and reactions from the week before. Most importantly, most of the Jedi were familiar with Ahsoka. That alone made it easier for everyone to accept Sarah as one of their own now.

As father and daughter approached the classroom, Sarah released her small orange fingers from her father's fingers.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Sarah nodded slightly. "I'm a big girl," she replied proudly. Her father realized it was her way of saying she didn't want to be seen holding hands with her father.

Sarah looked at the open classroom door. Her father noticed her instructor was Madame Andrews. She normally taught the younger initiates in the Order. As she greeted her students, the Grand Master took time to discuss something with her.

"Hello, Master. What brings you here?" she asked him.

He looked over at Sarah. "My daughter is going to be one of your students. I wanted to be sure her first day is a good experience for her," he explained.

"Yes, I heard about that already. Don't worry, Master. I'll make sure the class knows all about respecting each other before we start our first lesson," she replied.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," he said.

"Sarah, I have to go now. I'll pick you up at dismissal time," he said.

Sarah ran up to her father as he knelt down to hug her.

"I love you, Sarah," he told her softly.

"I love you daddy," she replied back.

Before he could leave, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Sarah, you're here!" it called out.

The voice belonged to Molly, the girl Sarah meet a few days earlier. Her parents were with her as well.

"Molly!" Sarah squealed happily.

"Well, we meet again," Mr. Douglas told Sarah's father.

"Indeed. Sarah is definitely happy to see your daughter again," he replied.

"Molly was very excited today. She kept asking if she'd see Sarah again," Mr. Douglas said.

"Sarah is pleased to know someone who was polite to her. So, it's a good sign. I do have to attending a meeting, though, so I better leave," the Grand Master answered him.

"Before you go, can you answer a quick question?" Mrs. Douglas asked.

"Sure. What is it?" he asked in reply.

"Earlier this year, we had a second child – a boy. Is there any way to know if he'd be like Molly?" she asked curiously.

"Do you mean Force-sensitive?" he asked in clarification.

Mrs. Douglas nodded.

"You can go to our medical bay. Knight Rachel, our Jedi Healer, can do a quick blood test to check that. Is your son three months old yet?" he asked.

"He's five months old," Mrs. Douglas said.

"Bring him in any time, then. When you first entered, our communications director, Knight Ashley, welcomed you. She can direct you to the med bay," he informed her.

"Thanks. Will he be sensitive like Molly is?" she asked.

"There's no guarantee seeing how neither of you are Force-sensitive. Don't get your hopes too high, just in case," he replied.

"I understand. Thanks again," she said gratefully.

He then left to attend his Council meeting.

Meanwhile, the other new students arrived. The third girl in the class looked at Molly and Sarah very curiously.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked. She could sense this girl's uneasiness.

"Who's that?" the girl asked emphatically as she motioned towards Sarah.

"I'm Sarah," Sarah answered nervously. She pointed at her father walking down the hall. "He's my daddy," she added.

"Oh," the girl replied. She didn't know if she could believe Sarah due to her unusual appearance.

"Who are you?" Molly asked.

"I'm Madison. I guess I'm in your class, too." she replied.

Molly nodded as Madison decided to look inside the classroom.

"Molly, I don't trust her," Sarah declared in a low voice.

"I don't either," Molly confessed. "Don't worry, if she hurts you, I'll tell on her!" She promised her new friend.

Sarah smiled a bit at the news. Just maybe today would be different.

* * *

Madame Andrews thought her first day of class was going better than expected. Over the past weekend, she learned the Grand Master's daughter would be in her class as an initiate. She also heard about the bullying issues that caused her to be withdrawn from her prior school. The first thing she did was make it clear that everyone was expected to treat each other respectfully, no matter what. Thankfully, the class seemed to get the message.

Later that morning, though, she was interrupted by a commotion between all three girls. Sarah seemed unhappy with the girl behind her. The girl to her right seemed to be involved as well.

"What's going on, ladies?" Madame Andrews asked in a firm but calm tone.

"Madison is trying to grab Sarah's tails!" Molly exclaimed in reply.

"I appreciate the concern, Initiate Molly. However, Sarah should be the one to tell me, not you," Madame Andrews said.

"Yes, Master," Molly replied apologetically.

"Sarah, is that true?" Madame Andrews asked.

Sarah looked at her teacher. She wasn't sure what to say or do. Finally, she spoke.

"I felt her hand behind it. I don't like it grabbed. It hurts!" Sarah blurted out all at once.

"Sarah, it's okay now," Madame Andrews reassured Sarah. Madame Andrews then looked at Madison. "Initiate Madison, you know better than that. Do you remember what we said about respecting others?" she asked.

Madison silently nodded.

"That means you keep your hands to yourself. Would you like it if someone tried pulling your hair?" Madame Andrews asked the initiate.

"I'd hate that!" Madison replied firmly.

"Sarah would hate having her tails grabbed just as much. If you do that, I'll have to send you to see the Grand Master," Madame Andrews cautioned Madison.

Madison seemed troubled at the thought of being sent to the equivalent of the principal's office. She didn't remember the Grand Master was also Sarah's father.

"I'm sorry," Madison apologized.

Madame Andrews continued her lessons that included the basics of the Force and the first line of the Jedi Code. The lunch signal chimed soon after that. Jedi instruction would resume tomorrow because the afternoon was devoted to academic study sessions. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This story and the original characters are mine. However, Lucasfilm Limited owns all Star Wars characters & concepts.

**Author's Notes: **This is part two of my first mini-arc featuring Sarah and her first days at the Jedi Academy.

**Posted:** 2012-09-15 (last revised 2013-06-14).


	3. Birthday Surprises

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 3 – Birthday Surprises.

* * *

The day started out like any other Friday, but today was intended to be special. The Jedi Order had a tradition where initiates and available padawans were recognized for their birthday. When a birthday fell on a weekend, it was celebrated the Friday before. This was the case for Sarah. She would be five years old on Sunday, but today was her special day. After a chorus of _Happy Birthday_, her instructor and classmates shared cake and ice cream together.

"Happy birthday, Sarah," Molly said to her classmate.

Sarah smiled. "Thanks, Molly," she replied happily. However, the joyous mood was interrupted when Madison watched Sarah eat her piece of cake.

"Hey! Sarah has vampire teeth!" Madison told her classmates.

"I do not!" Sarah protested.

"Sure you do," David insisted. "Sarah has vampire teeth," he singsonged.

"No, I don't!" Sarah replied emphatically. The blue stripes on her head-tails started to darken in embarrassment.

"Be nice," Molly urged her classmates. She looked over at her remaining two classmates, who seemed to be ignoring the exchange.

Madame Andrews, aware of the commotion, decided to intervene.

"Class, if you're not going to finish your cake and ice cream, we can go study our academics now," she told her students.

The mood quickly changed. Nobody wanted to end their lunch break prematurely.

"OK, we can wait. But I trust you are being nice to your classmate for her birthday celebration," Madame Andrews said.

For the rest of the afternoon, none of the initiates said anything to each other. In addition, Sarah avoided eye contact with everyone, except for her instructor and Molly.

At the sound of the day-ending signal, Madame Andrews finished her lesson.

"Class, have a good weekend," she told the class. However, she had one last thing to do. "David, Madison, I need to see you quickly before you go," she said.

* * *

(Two days later.)

After attending Mass with her father in the morning, Sarah had a quiet day until it was dinner time. After dinner, Ahsoka came back with a small cake for the three of them.

"Happy birthday, Sarah," she said.

Sarah watched her father come back with some orange sherbert. "Happy birthday, princess. You're five years old now," he told her.

Sarah held up her small orange hand and extended her fingers. "This is five, right daddy?" she asked eagerly.

"That's right. And now you get to have orange ice cream again, just like your skin," her father replied. He then playfully poked Sarah's nose.

"You're being silly, daddy," Sarah answered with a giggle.

As Ahsoka watched Sarah eat, she sensed odd emotions from Sarah, but she didn't say anything. When Sarah noticed her mother's gaze, she tried hiding the sharp tips of her canine teeth.

Later that night, Ahsoka entered Sarah's room and sat on the bed.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

Sarah sensed her mother's concern. However, she looked away slightly.

"Sarah, look at me," Ahsoka said.

Slowly, Sarah turned to look at her mother. Now, Sarah's blue eyes looked into her mother's. Ahsoka spoke again.

"Sarah, something has been bothering you. What is it?" Ahsoka asked one more time.

"Madison told everyone I have vampire teeth. I saw you looking at them, too," Sarah answered quietly.

Ahsoka smiled to show her own set of sharp canine teeth, surprising her daughter.

"Why do we have sharp teeth, mommy?" Sarah asked with childhood curiosity.

Ahsoka thought for a minute, trying to figure out the best way to explain their unusually-sharp teeth.

"Well, sweetie, where we come from, our people use them to kill and eat small rodents," Ahsoka explained.

"You mean like mice?" Sarah asked, recalling a recent science lesson.

Ahsoka nodded.

After briefly thinking about this, Sarah stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Eww!" Sarah said as wrinkled her nose.

"I'm sure you like hamburgers better, just like mom," Ahsoka replied with a chuckle.

Sarah still seemed a bit withdrawn.

"Don't worry, Sarah. Your father and I will make sure everyone knows you don't have 'vampire teeth,'" Ahsoka told her. Sarah finally cracked a small smile and nuzzled herself against Ahsoka's side.

Ahsoka helped Sarah get ready for bed. Her father would give her his usual good-night kiss on the forehead after that.

* * *

Sarah was sound asleep and Ahsoka and her husband spoke quietly in their own bed that evening.

"Honey, I'll admit her first couple of weeks went well, but the teasing still concerns me," Ahsoka said.

"I'm just happy nobody's grabbing her head-tails," he answered. "All kids get teased at that age, though. Even I was teased for being thin and wearing glasses back then," he added.

"I just don't like people being mean to our daughter," Ahsoka replied firmly.

"Neither do I. But we'll just have to teach her to not let it bother her too much. Besides, I have a feeling that in time, she and her classmates will learn to work together better," he stated.

"I sure hope so – for Sarah's sake," Ahsoka said. She then rolled over and affectionately draped one of her head-tails across her husband. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Lucasfilm Limited owns all Star Wars references and concepts. All original characters are mine.

**Author's Notes:** This is the final chapter for the "Sarah starts school" mini-arc. I've posted it a few days early now that I know what to do for the next chapter.

As always, constructive feedback is welcome.

**Posted:** 2012-09-26 (last revised 2013-06-15).


	4. The Sixth Celebration

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 4 – The Sixth Celebration.

* * *

**Attention:** The second part of this chapter deals with a scary nightmare consistent with the Teen rating. If reading about a nightmare might upset you, feel free to wait for the next chapter with no hard feelings on my part.

* * *

Ahsoka's husband was on his way home. He had just picked up a special order of food for tonight. Upon hearing a loud male voice say something he didn't catch, he couldn't help but to think of another booming voice he heard in this very same restaurant a year ago.

"Someone needs to tell you they don't serve freaks here," a male stated emphatically.

Ahsoka responded with a disapproving snarl that bared her sharp canine teeth. Sarah, upset by the word "freak," hid behind her mother's legs.

Ahsoka's husband tried a Jedi Mind Trick. He was convinced it was the only solution at the time.

"You will go over to the bar and forget about tonight," he suggested as he waved his right hand.

"I'm going to the bar and forgetting about tonight," the other male repeated out loud.

In retrospect, he disliked using a Jedi Mind Trick in that manner. As a result, he felt the best choice for this year was to get a take-out order and celebrate his wedding anniversary at home. At least there, his family could eat in peace. He took the bag of food to his vehicle and began the drive home.

On the way, his comlink chirped. He ignored it until he stopped at a traffic light and saw it was a call from Ahsoka. _"I'm going home, anyways,"_ he thought to himself as he continued the drive home.

Once he arrived home and went inside, Ahsoka seemed more concerned about the ignored call than the bag in her husband's hand.

"Thanks the stars nothing happened," Ahsoka said, visibly relieved.

"What's that for?" he asked curiously.

"Honey, you really should answer me when I call you. I was worried something happened to you," she replied.

"I was on my way home. I couldn't exactly answer at the time," he told her.

"You still could have told me," Ahsoka insisted. She then stopped and sniffed the air. Something smelled pleasing to her enhanced Togruta senses. "What's that?" she asked.

"Our anniversary dinner. I didn't want any trouble like last year, so I ordered it to go. That's where I was," he told her.

"Oh," Ahsoka replied. She was surprised to hear dinner was to be eaten at home tonight. She intended to change outfits for an evening out, but that obviously wasn't going to happen now. Her current outfit was a brown v-neck top, brown skirt with a tan belt, black leggings, and her usual boots and Togruta sash. As her husband went to put dinner on the table, Ahsoka went to the stairway.

Ahsoka called upstairs, "Sarah, dinner time," before joining her husband at the dining room table.

As Ahsoka sat down at the table, she felt Sarah's quick descent down the stairs echo through her montrals.

As they slowly finished their Italian dinner, Ahsoka's husband smiled at her, saying, "Happy Anniversary, Soka."

Ahsoka smiled and was set to reply, but Sarah interrupted her.

"Mommy, what's a 'versry?'" Sarah asked.

"Anniversary," Ahsoka sounded out for her daughter.

"What's an ann-versry?" Sarah asked, trying to correctly pronounce the new word.

"It celebrates the day your daddy and I got married, Sarah," Ahsoka told her.

"Kinda like a birthday?" Sarah asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "We got married six years ago," she replied.

Sarah started counting on her fingers. She paused at five, before realizing she needed a finger from her other hand.

"Here's six. That's one more than my birthday!" she exclaimed.

Sarah's father couldn't help but to smile slightly at the observation. He knew she'd understand the significance when she was older.

After dinner ended, Sarah finished some of her home school lessons she started during the day with help from her father before it was bedtime.

Later that night, Ahsoka & her husband talked quietly while Sarah slept across the hall in her own room.

"Honey, you know I was looking forward to a night out, right?" Ahsoka asked.

"I didn't want a repeat of last year. Neither you nor Sarah deserved to be called names," he replied firmly.

"We're going to deal with that no matter what. Besides, we can't hide from the world. We're Jedi. Not only that, how can we convince Sarah to be proud of herself if we don't set the example?" Ahsoka replied with a new question.

Her husband sighed. "That's a good point, Soka. But finding the middle ground with this isn't so easy," he told her.

Ahsoka kissed her husband's cheek. "I agree, but you still owe me a night out," she replied with a grin.

Her husband returned her kiss with one on the point of her right white angled cheek marking. "Deal!" he agreed before they the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

At some point in the middle of the night, Ahsoka started to thrash in the bed, awakening her husband. When he realized what was happening, he tried unsuccessfully to hold her hand and send her calming waves through the Force. When he could sense her about to scream, he gently put his hand to her mouth to muffle the scream – to try to keep Sarah from waking up.

Ahsoka's eyes opened fearfully as she felt a hand across her mouth. Her husband let go and held her hand again.

"Nightmare?" he asked her simply.

She nodded.

"You haven't had one of those since Sarah was born," he said. "Which was it? The one where you died in the hangar or the one where you died in the crash?" he asked. Those were the two nightmares Ahsoka seemed to alternate between when she first arrived on Earth.

"Neither," Ahsoka answered, surprising her spouse.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked curiously.

Ahsoka took a deep breath.

"Before I could make it to the ship, he caught me," Ahsoka began, referring to her fallen former master. "He told me fleeing was for cowards and that I didn't deserve an honorable death like everyone else. He took me to another part of the temple and ..." Ahsoka took a deep breath. "... tortured me. That's when I woke up with your hand on my mouth," she told him.

Ahsoka sighed as her husband held her in a close, protective embrace.

"That's horrible. I wonder what triggered that," her husband said.

"I don't know," Ahsoka replied.

Their quiet conversation was interrupted by a small knock on the door.

"Mommy?" A small voice called out.

"Oh no, I woke Sarah up," Ahsoka whispered.

"I'll handle this," her husband said. He got out of bed and opened the door. However, Sarah ran right past him and used a Force-enhanced jump to leap into the bed. She sat alongside her mother.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Sarah asked with genuine concern.

Ahsoka nodded. "I'm fine, Sarah," she replied.

"You feel scared, mommy," Sarah observed.

"Mommy had a bad dream, but I'm fine now," Ahsoka said.

Sarah nodded.

Ahsoka, finally realizing what Sarah had observed, had her own question.

"Sarah, are you studying about emotions in your Jedi studies?" she asked Sarah. Sarah still looked at her mother with concern.

Sarah thought for a minute before nodding.

"I'm going to be fine, Sarah, but you need to go back to bed," she told Sarah. "Can daddy take you?" she asked.

"Okay!" Sarah replied.

Sarah giggled as her father scooped her up out of the bed and carried her back to her own room where he tucked her back in and kissed her forehead again. Ahsoka was still awake and waiting for him to return.

"I didn't know she could sense that already," Ahsoka told him.

"Were you able to do that at her age?" he asked.

"That was so long ago. I don't remember now." Ahsoka replied.

"It sounds like she might be strong in the Force like her mother," he said with a slight smile.

"And she has her father's compassion," Ahsoka answered. She then draped one of her head-tails across her husband before closing her eyes once more.

He gently kissed her one last time between her montrals.

"Sleep well, Soka," he whispered. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Lucasfilm Limited owns all Star Wars references and concepts. All original characters are mine.

**Author's Notes:** This is one of my single chapter events I mentioned. I thought I'd include this while I plan the next mini-arc. (I really wanted to title this chapter _Celebration VI_, but I have the feeling that might cause problems.)

For anyone wondering what happened to Ahsoka in her nightmare, I purposely chose not to have specific details.

This chapter was posted today to commemorate my one year anniversary on the site.

Constructive feedback is welcome.

**Q & A Time:**

» Guest "Crazy" – I don't know if you are reading this story. If you are, here is the answer to your question on the review you left for _To Survive Betrayal_: The chapter title has nothing to do with Moses, but it does have its origin elsewhere in the Old Testament.

**Posted:** 2012-10-12 (last revised: 2013-06-15).


	5. Holiday Festival

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars _fan fiction.

Chapter 5 – Holiday Festival

* * *

Ahsoka finished dressing for the evening. She thought she looked elegant in her purple ankle-length dress. She then attached her belt, sash, and sabers. Alongside of her, Sarah was in the process of changing into a blue dress with white trim.

"Sarah, you look very pretty," Ahsoka told Sarah as the girl finished dressing.

Sarah smiled as she looked in the mirror. She wore white tights with black boots with her dress.

"You look just like I did when I was your age," Ahsoka added. Sarah continued to look at herself in the mirror.

"No, mommy, our faces are different," Sarah reminded her mother.

"I meant besides that, Sarah," Ahsoka replied. She chuckled at Sarah's tendency to take such comments literally.

"Why don't I look like daddy?" Sarah asked unexpectedly.

"Well, I suppose it's because you're a girl so you ended up looking more like me," Ahsoka answered.

"Daddy says I'm a hybid," Sarah replied proudly.

"That's hyb**r**id," Ahsoka said, gently correcting her daughter. She made sure to emphasize the "r" sound.

"Yeah, hy-brid. Mommy, why **do** we have all these white marks?" Sarah asked.

"On our home planet, the grass is red and white. The markings help us blend in," Ahsoka replied. She was a bit surprised at Sarah's sudden curiosity about her Togruta appearance.

"Oh," Sarah answered plainly, not sure what to think about the answer.

"We better get going, Sarah. We don't want to be late," Ahsoka said.

Sarah nodded as they left home for the Order's dining hall.

* * *

Ahsoka's husband was already in the Jedi Order's dining hall. As students arrived with their parents, he welcomed them to the social event. Studying both the academic and Jedi-related subjects required a lot of time and family commitment. Social events like tonight's were designed to have students and families better know each other outside of an instructional setting.

The distinct silhouette of tall horns meant his wife and daughter had arrived. The little girl running up to him was also a giveaway.

"Daddy!" Sarah exclaimed as she ran up and hugged her father around the waist.

"Hey, Sarah, you look like a pretty princess tonight," her father told her.

"Is Molly here?" Sarah asked as she smiled at her father.

"Not yet, Sarah, but one or two of your classmates are here already," he replied.

"Oh," Sarah answered unenthusiastically.

"Come on, Sarah, let's go find your classmates and sit with them," Ahsoka said.

A few minutes later, Molly and her mother arrived.

"Master Jedi, it's good to see you again," Mrs. Douglas greeted Ahsoka's husband.

"Likewise, Where is your husband tonight?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, our son is sick. So, he agreed to stay home with him so Molly and I could come tonight," Mrs. Douglas answered.

"Is Sarah here?" Molly asked? She wore a bright yellow dress for tonight.

"Indeed she is, young one. She is hoping to see you again. You look pretty tonight," he answered.

"Yay!" Molly exclaimed happily.

"Molly loves to dress up for special occasions. It's nice to have a daughter who likes to go shopping with me," Mrs. Douglas said.

With that the mother-daughter duo joined their classmates and parents.

Later, after dinner was served, Ahsoka was surprised to see her husband walk over to her.

"Hey Soka, how is everything so far?" he asked his wife.

"So far, so good," Ahsoka replied happily.

"Are you having a good time, Sarah?" he asked next.

"Yeah, daddy," Sarah answered.

"It's good to see all of you again. Enjoy the rest of your evening," he told everyone before moving to the next table.

"That's your husband?" Madison's mother asked in disbelief.

Ahsoka nodded.

"He's my daddy!" Sarah replied.

"You sure don't look like him," Madison's mother said. Sarah looked a bit nervous as the woman looked at her again.

"I always thought Sarah looked just like her father," Ahsoka replied. Her face now had a teasing grin.

Madison's mother appeared as if she didn't know how to answer.

Fortunately, any tension was quickly forgotten as a new guest walked past the table.

"Ahsoka, It's good to see you again," the woman said to her. She also extended greetings to the others sitting at the table.

"Master Cara, what a pleasant surprise. Congratulations on your appointment," Ahsoka replied with a slight bow.

"Thank you, my former padawan. I'm still not used to being on the Council," Cara answered.

"You deserve it," Ahsoka told her former master.

Cara looked over at the girl sitting next to Ahsoka. "Is this Sarah? She's so big now!" Cara stated.

"That's her. She started her instruction this semester. Sarah, say hello to Master Cara." Ahsoka told Sarah.

"Hello, Master Cara," Sarah replied softly.

"You're a Jedi Master?" Molly interjected.

"Indeed I am young one," Cara replied with a smile. "What's your name?" Cara asked.

"I'm Molly. I hope I get to be a cool Jedi like you!" she said.

Cara exchanged parting comments with Madison and her mother. She then left to interact with the other guests.

"She was so cool, Sarah," Molly said.

"Maybe we'll all be masters someday," Madison mused out loud.

Ahsoka was very happy to see the girls all talking together. Perhaps this meant there would be no more concerns with how they treated Sarah.

* * *

Later that night, after Sarah went to bed, Ahsoka and her husband discussed the evening out.

"Do you think maybe her classmates have finally accepted her?" Ahsoka asked anxiously.

"Perhaps, but don't let it lead you to think they won't tease her. Kids will do that even despite Sarah's appearance," he replied.

"I guess so. Still, it was nice to have people be nice to us for a change," Ahsoka said.

"Is something else troubling you?" her husband asked curiously.

"She asked me about our markings and why she doesn't look like you," Ahsoka answered.

"Well, she is at that age where kids are curious about everything. If she asks more about me or human stuff, have her ask me about that," he replied.

"I hate to think about what her adolescence will be like," Ahsoka said.

"We've got time," her husband replied, visibly uncomfortable with the thought.

"Honey, are you freaking out?" Ahsoka asked with mock sarcasm.

"No, but that's your area of expertise, unless she has a human-specific question," he told her as he rolled over.

"Good night," Ahsoka responded playfully before settling in next to her husband for the night. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Lucasfilm Limited owns all Star Wars references and concepts. All original characters are mine.

**Author's Notes:** First, I moved this story over to the cartoon section. Ahsoka appears in _Star Wars: The Clone Wars _and none of the films. I'll apologize in advance if this causes any problems following this story. However, I prefer to be as accurate as possible to existing canon, even though this is AU.

This is the beginning of a new mini-arc. The focus will be mid/inter-semester activities.

As always, constructive feedback is welcome.

**Posted:** 2012-10-27, for Blessèd Emilina's feast day (last revised 2013-06-16).


	6. Progress Reporting

**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 6 – Progress Reporting.

* * *

**Time Period: **Earth – 2020 AD / GFFA – 10 BBY.

* * *

With only a half day of Jedi studies, the dining hall was quieter than usual. The afternoon was devoted to mid-year progress reports. Sarah was eating lunch with her father before their upcoming appointment.

"Where's mommy, Daddy?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Mommy isn't a teacher. She has to work all day," her father stated.

"Oh," Sarah replied before finishing her sandwich.

As father and daughter finished their lunch and walked down a quiet hall, their conversation continued.

"Daddy, why don't I look like you?" Sarah asked.

"Well, a child can look like one parent or a combination of both. In your case, you look like your mom," he answered.

"I wish I looked more like you," Sarah replied back.

"Oh? Why is that?" he asked her curiously.

"So nobody hated me," Sarah stated plainly.

"Are your classmates teasing you again?" he asked with concern.

Sarah shook her head. "I hope they don't any more," she said.

"Everybody gets teased at some point. I did as a kid," he told her.

Sarah looked up at her father with surprise. "Really?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "All kids go through it. If it happens to you any more, tell someone. But **never** be ashamed of who you are, Sarah," he said. They arrived at his office and entered it.

Sarah, unsure of how to respond, simply asked, "What do we do now, daddy?"

He smiled at her. "Why don't you show my your science lesson so I can see what you're learning," he suggested. He then pulled up another chair alongside of him.

Sarah climbed into the chair and sat down. There, she pulled out her datapad and activated it excitedly. Once she retrieved her current science lesson, she let her father view the screen with her.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sarah and her father slowly worked their way to Sarah's classroom. Madame Andrews was already there waiting for them.

"Come on in," she said to them.

After Sarah and her father sat down, it was time to learn more about Sarah's progress so far.

"So, how is she doing?" Sarah's father asked.

"Academically, she is doing very well, aside from one low score on her homework. But she was sick that week, so I'm sure that had something to do with it. Otherwise, she usually has one of the top scores. She's especially strong in her science lessons," Madame Andrews replied.

Sarah smiled at the news.

"How about her Jedi studies?" he then asked.

She took a slight breath. "Well, she does seem to have trouble concentrating, especially with meditation, but she is slowly improving. So don't be too discouraged," she told him.

She was surprised to hear chuckling. "Well, her mom found meditation challenging as a padawan. So, I guess she takes after her mom in that regard," he replied.

After taking a moment to collect his thoughts again, he asked one last question.

"Any more trouble with her classmates?" he asked her.

"Nothing major since the 'vampire teeth' incident. And I resolved the minor ones since then in the classroom with no need for further action," she said happily.

He nodded. "Yeah, I realize kids will be kids; we all tease or get teased at some point. It's the more serious stuff I worry about. Let's hope for the best there," he stated.

"Indeed," she replied.

Please with his daughter's progress, he turned to Sarah. "Thank Madame Andrews and let's go home," he told her.

* * *

"Sarah, I'm proud of you for doing well in your studies so far," Ahsoka praised her daughter.

Sarah once again beamed with pride. "Thanks, mommy!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Time to finish the rest of your homework so you can keep those grades up," Ahsoka added.

With dinner time over, Sarah pulled out her datapad to finish her remaining assignments. Meanwhile, Ahsoka and her husband talked in the front room.

"I'm **so** relieved to her she's doing well," Ahsoka said nervously.

"She's a bright child, Soka. She has two smart parents. All she needed was a supportive environment," he told her. "But, we need to work on her focus," he added.

"Any ideas?" Ahsoka asked.

"I know meditation isn't your favorite part of being a Jedi. So, I'm willing to try to help her with that. However, maybe some family meditation time won't hurt either," he suggested.

Ahsoka pursed her lips in slight disgust. "Do we have to?" she asked reluctantly.

"Relax. I was only thinking of doing it once a month. Besides, it will be good for **all** of us. Remember, you said we both need to set good examples," he told her.

"That's right," Ahsoka admitted, "once a month can't be too bad, can it?" she asked.

"I already have an idea. We have that extra room in the basement. I'll clean it out this weekend and turn it into a meditation room," he stated.

With that, the family enjoyed a quiet night until bedtime.

* * *

"Tuck me in daddy?" Sarah asked.

Sarah's father tucked her in and gave her his traditional nightly kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, princess. Mommy and I are very proud of your studies so far. Keep it up," he told her.

"Night, daddy," Sarah responded with a smile before curling up under the covers. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** I'm not sure if Disney now owns the Star Wars franchise. Even if it still belongs to Lucasfilm Limited, those concepts aren't mine. Everybody other than Ahsoka in this story, however, are my original characters.

**Author's Notes:** Wow, reclassifying this story has resulted in a lot more people reading it. I'm very impressed. If there is anything you particularly like or dislike (aside from the story line), feel free to leave a review. All I ask is that feedback be constructive; save the flames for Mustafar.

I published this chapter a bit earlier than usual. Last year on November 6, I posted my first story here and wanted to commemorate my first anniversary. Keep in mind, I plan to revert back to my usual two week cycle.

This is part two of the three-part mid-semester arc.

**Open Questions:** I have two questions for you, the readers. Feel free to leave answers in your review.

1) What does everyone think of Disney's plans to acquire Lucasfilm Limited? Is there anything specific you'd like to see in Star Wars Episode VII? Me? I wouldn't mind if Ahsoka somehow survives Order 66, just like K'Kruhk did. I'd love to see her in the next trilogy, even if it was a simple cameo.

2) For those that watched _The Gathering_ this weekend, did you notice a familiar Togruta youngling? It's interesting to see how Togruta birthmarks appear to develop with age, too. In the present, it also looks like Ahsoka's _lekku_ have lengthened a bit more.

**Posted:** 2012-11-06 (last revised 2013-06-22).


	7. Fear & Frustration

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 7 – Fear & Frustration.

* * *

As Sarah and her classmates finished a math lesson, the dismissal signal chimed.

"Class, I'll see you tomorrow," Madame Andrews told the class.

"Sarah, where are you going?" Molly asked curiously.

Sarah turned around to face Molly. "Mommy picks me up today, and she works this way," Sarah replied.

"Oh, okay. Bye Sarah," Molly answered.

Sarah skipped down the hall happily until she ran into someone else.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" a teen male yelled at her.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said softly. The older boy's presence intimidated her.

The boy, who had a padawan braid, looked at her more closely. Surprised at her appearance, he offered what he thought was more advice.

"I don't even know why a freak like would be here, but you need to be more careful," he told her rather curtly.

Sarah, upon hearing what she considered the dreaded "f-word," froze. Fortunately for her, someone else heard the din from around the corner.

"Is there something the matter, padawan?" a familiar voice asked.

As the person came into view, Sarah was pleased to see her mother and ran up to her and hugged her leg.

The padawan, upon looking at Ahsoka, didn't know what to think. He was shocked to see an older, more mature version of the girl he just yelled at.

"I don't understand what she's doing here. Does she even belong here?" He asked in disbelief.

Ahsoka pondered his words before she spoke. "You've got a point, you should tell the Grand Master our order should be for humans only," she said.

At that, the padawan's face turned redder than Ahsoka's or Sarah's. "That's not necessary, is it?" he asked nervously.

"Sure it is. In fact, let me take you there. Sarah, you go see Knight Ashley and wait with her until I get you," Ahsoka replied calmly. Sarah nodded and left quickly but carefully.

Ahsoka then escorted the padawan to her husbands office. As soon as he saw who entered, he shook his head slightly.

"What is it this time, Sam?" he asked the teen.

"Go ahead, tell him what you think of the girl you ran into in the hallway," Ahsoka said. She did her best to keep her composure.

"Are these … creatures really part of the order?" Sam asked in frustration.

The Grand Master paused a moment. "Knight Ahsoka has been part of our order for over eight years now. She passed her trials like anyone else and has more than earned her spot here," he informed the teen.

"But what about the girl? There's two of them?" Sam asked, still in disbelief of the whole situation.

"She's Force-sensitive and is entitled to go through initiate instruction just as you did," the Grand Master explained.

"And next time, you probably should show more respect to my wife and daughter when you see them in passing," the Grand Master said to Sam.

Sam looked at Ahsoka one last time, still not sure what to think of her appearance and her relationship to his superior.

"I'm going to go get Sarah and see you at home," Ahsoka told her husband before leaving.

"Can you just punish me now and get it over with?" Sam asked nervously.

The Grand Master shook his head. "You know the rules. Your master decides your discipline in instances like these," he reminded the padawan.

Sam sighed as the Grand Master asked for Sam's master to come to his office.

After a couple of minutes, Sam's master entered. Taking a look at his charge, he sighed.

"What did you do now, stick chewing gum in a waffle iron?" he asked in obvious frustration.

"He was a bit discourteous to an initiate he ran into in the hall," the Grand Master told his fellow Jedi.

"Sam, you know better than that. You're **supposed** to set a good example for initiates, not be rude to them," his master said in chiding his padawan.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I, master?" Sam asked reluctantly.

"You can say that again!" he replied in frustration. He turned the Grand Master one last time. "I apologize for my padawan's behavior. I hope this doesn't reflect negatively on my training," he said.

"Not at all. However, remind Padawan Sam that his behavior needs to improve. His future training depends on it," the Grand Master answered.

"Let's go," Sam's master said as the pair left. Although the conversation was muffled as the door closed, it was obvious Sam's master was frustrated and disappointed at the current incident.

* * *

After dinner that night, Sarah quietly returned to her room to finish her homework for the day. Ahsoka and her husband discussed the situation.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Ahsoka asked.

"Actually, you may wish to talk to her this time," he told his wife.

"Why? Sarah's used to her daddy telling her she'll be fine," Ahsoka reminded her spouse.

"True, but she may feel better if you tell her how people reacted to you when you first came here. I can't exactly relate to her situation from personal experience," he replied. "Don't worry, I'll say a little something to her at bedtime," he promised.

Ahsoka nodded.

About a half hour later, Sarah heard a knock on her door and saw her mom's head peek in.

"May I come in?" Ahsoka asked gently.

Sarah nodded and watched mom sit on the bed across from her.

"I can sense your emotions, Sarah. Today wasn't too fun, huh?" Ahsoka said.

Sarah put down her datapad, walked over to her mom, and climbed onto the bed next to her.

"He called me a freak!" Sarah reminded her mom with visible anxiety.

"I know, sweetie. Some people aren't used to us. I went through this, too," Ahsoka replied softly.

"They don't hate you, mommy. They like you," Sarah quickly answered back.

"They didn't always like me, Sarah. When I first came here, people were suspicious of me," Ahsoka said.

Sarah made eye contact with her mother. That last comment took Sarah by surprise.

Ahsoka continued her story. "When I first came to Earth, people saw how different I looked and didn't trust me. Some whispered their thoughts; others kept their rude thoughts to themselves, but I could still sense them. It made me **so** uncomfortable when all I wanted to do was finish my training and be a Jedi," she told Sarah.

"I wanna be a Jedi, too!" Sarah interjected.

"You will, someday. I'm sure of it. It's just going to be more of a challenge since we're the only Togruta on Earth," Ahsoka said reassuringly.

"I'm a hybrid, mommy," Sarah corrected her.

"Right. Will you finish your homework now before bedtime?" Ahsoka asked.

Sarah nodded, nuzzled her mother's side, and then returned to her desk.

* * *

Later that evening, Sarah and her father shared some time before lights out.

"Feel better now, princess?" Sarah's father asked her.

Sarah nodded.

"And if it ever happens again, don't be afraid to stand up for yourself," he told her.

"What do I do, daddy?" Sarah asked.

"Just look at them and tell them you're not a freak. You're my little princess," he replied.

Sarah smiled as her father tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Sarah,"he said as he left.

"May the Force be with you, daddy," Sarah replied, much to his surprise.

"I see you've recently learned about that," he noted. He heard giggling as he closed Sarah's bedroom door.

After entering the room across the hall, he laid down as Ahsoka finished changing for the night.

"So, will she be okay?" Ahsoka asked uncertainly.

"I think so. Her classmates haven't given her much trouble. Let's hope everyone else comes around now," he said.

"It can't happen soon enough," Ahsoka replied as she removed her akul-tooth headdress for the evening.

"Patience, my dear," he reminded his wife, "If we can get through the rest of this semester with no more major issues, I'll be happy," he stated.

"It's just that species-ism bothers me," Ahsoka answered as she laid down besides her husband.

He nodded before adding a closing thought for the night. "You did good the other night with our first family meditation," he told his wife.

"Thanks. It wasn't **quite** as bad as I expected. Still, I'm glad it's just once a month," Ahsoka confessed before wrapping an arm around him for the night. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Either Disney or Lucasfilm Limited owns Star Wars concepts. All characters except Ahsoka are my own.

**Author's Notes:** I finished this chapter earlier than expected. I also completed the first draft for the next chapter. So, I've chosen to post this chapter earllier. Feedback and questions are welcome, even if you dislike something. However, please leave the flames at Mustafar.

This is the final part of my inter-semester mini-arc. The master/padawan frustration was inspired in part by how I envision Obi-Wan during his training of Anakin. Anakin was a bit headstrong as a teen. So, I imagine Obi-Wan being quite frustrated any time his charge caused trouble. As I wrote this, I imagined the two using Obi-Wan's/Anakin's voices.

For fans of Season 5 of the _Clone Wars_, the current story arc has been surprising so far. I can only hope this weekend's episode isn't too dark. On the Star Wars site, Ahsoka has a very nasty bruise on her shoulder in the preview masthead.

**Q&A Time:**

This is where I will answer questions that come up in recent reviews.

» AhsokaGeek – Ahsoka's husband is a human Jedi Grand Master. He leads the Jedi Order mentioned throughout this story. If you want more details and background, I recommend reading the epilogue (at a minimum) from _To Survive Betrayal_.

I'm not much into Luxoka, mainly because he's put her in peril the last two times they've been together. However, I don't think negatively of anyone else who contemplates the pairing. I've even been known to read a few Luxokas on here.

» Guest B. Warren – Sarah definitely looks like her mother and identifies more with her for now, but that could change with time.

**Posted:** 2012-11-16 (last revised 2013-06-22).


	8. Family Affection

_**Ashoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 8 – Family Affection.

* * *

There was one last activity scheduled for Friday's academic study session.

"Okay, everybody, today is Valentine's Day. So, we're going to end the day by making hearts for your parents," Madame Andrews told her students.

"Cool!" a couple of the students replied. The rest of the class appeared to be indifferent.

Madame Andrews passed out construction paper; safety scissors; and glue to all six students.

"It's up to you to make your hearts however you like. There's no right or wrong way," she reminded the class.

Everyone worked earnestly and tried their best to avoid making a mess. Paper was cut, shapes were glued, designs were drawn, and names were added as a finishing touch.

With about ten minutes left before dismissal, Madame Andrews reminded the class to finish their projects. After a few minutes, she then went around to see everyone's artwork.

"Good job," she told one student. "That's a nice background," she said to another. She wanted to find something to praise with each student's work.

As she finally arrived at Sarah's desk, she looked at her artwork and paused.

"Sarah, why did you use a red heart and a pink heart?" Madame Andrews asked. "Nobody else used two hearts," she stated.

Sarah looked at her instructor and smiled. "One is for mommy, and the other is for daddy!" she replied proudly.

Madame Andrews was a bit amazed. "That's very creative, Sarah," she finally said.

As the class added finishing touches and cleaned up, the dismissal signal sounded.

"Alright class, have a good weekend and finish your assignments," she told everyone.

As all the students left, parents were there to pick them up for their dismissal. Sarah was surprised to see her mother there instead of her father.

"Mommy!" Sarah shouted as she ran up to Ahsoka. "Where's daddy?" she asked curiously.

"He has a Council meeting, so I'm here to get you," Ahsoka said. She the noticed Sarah holding something. "What do you have there?" she asked her daughter.

"It's a valentine for you and daddy," Sarah said.

"It's really pretty. I'll hold on to it for now," Ahsoka replied.

As they prepared to leave, Sarah received a couple of good-byes.

"Bye, Sarah," Molly called out as her father escorted her away.

Sarah waved in reply.

"See you, Sarah," one of the boys in the class said on his way out with his mother.

"Bye, Sarah," Madison said somewhat reluctantly as she and her mother walked past. Her mother also gave Ahsoka a curious glance.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Sarah whispered to her mother.

"She still makes me nervous!" Sarah said.

"You'll be fine, Sarah," Ahsoka said reassuringly as they left for home.

* * *

After dinner, Sarah ran up to her father with her craft in hand.

"What have you got there, princess?" he asked Sarah.

"It's for you and mommy!" Sarah replied joyfully.

He took it out of her hand. Sarah had glued a pink heart partially intersecting a red heart to the white construction paper. She had written "Happy Valentine's Day" at the top in oversized letters. On the bottom, Sarah added the words "Mommy" and "Daddy." Finally, Sarah's name was printed off to one side.

"You did this, Sarah?" he asked.

Sarah nodded.

He kissed Sarah on the tip of her nose, making her giggle. "That was very sweet of you, Sarah. Thanks," her told her in praise.

As Sarah smiled, her head-tail stripes brightened a bit, conveying her happiness.

"You better go work on your academics some before bed," he told Sarah.

"OK, daddy," Sarah replied as she ran up the stairs.

Ahsoka sat down in a chair next to her husband.

"She's quite a kid. She did this for us," he told her.

"I **told** you she has your compassion," Ahsoka replied.

"I'm not sure I'd use 'compassion' here. But, it's safe to say our efforts to set a good example are paying off," he said.

Ahsoka nodded.

* * *

(The next evening.)

Ahsoka had just finished changing into her outfit for an evening out.

"Are you sure she doesn't mind babysitting Sarah?" Ahsoka asked.

"I contacted her earlier today. She's looking forward to it," he replied.

"It's just that being single, I only hope she is good or experienced with kids," Ahsoka said nervously.

"She comes from a large family with a number of cousins. Knight Rachel is one of them," he told Ahsoka.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief. "I never knew that," she replied.

He nodded as he buttoned up his white dress shirt. "Sarah will be just fine. Besides, Ashley was one of the first people I let hold Sarah as a baby," he said fondly.

"You trust her a lot, obviously," Ahsoka replied.

"I trust her completely," he told her.

Ahsoka put on a small necklace as a finishing touch. She wore a dark blue ankle-length dress with white leggings and her usual boots. She attached her sash to her belt. Even though she was an inactive Jedi, she clipped her lightsabers to her belt.

"Are you ever going to wear anything besides boots?" her husband asked playfully.

"Nope. Not unless Sarah becomes a big sister," she replied with a wry grin.

As they left their room, Ahsoka knocked on Sarah's door.

"Sarah, time to go," She told Sarah.

Sarah came out and held her mother's hand.

Upon arriving at the Order, Knight Ashley was already there waiting for them.

"Okay Sarah, Knight Ashley is going to look after you until we come back. Be a good girl for her," her father told her.

"I will, daddy," Sarah promised as they exchanged a quick hug.

"Ashley, thanks again. I really appreciate this," Ahsoka said.

"I don't mind. It's nice to get to see Sarah again now that she's older," Ashley replied gently. "Come, Sarah, let's go to my quarters," she added. The two then departed.

* * *

At the restaurant, Ahsoka was surprised nobody seemed to notice her non-human appearance. It appeared that there would be no confrontations like the last time she was here. She and her husband enjoyed their dinner in a booth in the back.

"I'm **so** glad tonight went smoothly," Ahsoka told her husband.

He nodded. "You look lovely... but you really should wear something other than boots all the time," he replied.

"But I'm used to them!" Ahsoka protested.

"Perhaps, but if you want to look good for an evening out, that means dressing the part... from head to toe," he told her.

"I'll try to remember that," Ahsoka replied indifferently.

"You know, this **is** the first time we've been able to go out without Sarah," he said.

Ahsoka thought for minute. "You may be right," she answered.

"I know it was yesterday, but happy Valentine's Day, Soka," he told her.

The two leaned in to share a quick kiss.

After getting a box for leftovers and paying the bill, they were ready to pick up Sarah and return home.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Master, but she conked out a few minutes ago," Ashley told her superior. Sarah was sound asleep curled up on a couch.

"It's OK. I assume she wasn't a problem?" he asked.

"Not at all. We talked a bit, and then we played that new game she's been wanting to play," Ashley replied.

"Please don't tell me it was 'Mad Moose'," Ahsoka said nervously.

"Oh, is she not allowed to play that?" Ashley asked.

"It's just that I don't want her playing it so much she doesn't do her homework. I guess it's OK for weekends, though," Ahsoka replied.

Ahsoka gently scooped Sarah up off the couch. She was surprised that Sarah remained sound asleep. Meanwhile, her husband offered Knight Ashley a small payment for her babysitting.

"Master, I can't accept this," Ashley said firmly.

"Nonsense. I asked you to babysit, and you deserve to be paid a little something for it," he insisted. She decided to accept the payment.

After the family returned home, Ahsoka carried Sarah straight the bed. Ahsoka didn't want to wake Sarah up to put her in pajamas. So, she tucked Sarah into bed as-is.

As she left the room, her husband was all set to enter.

"Honey, are you really going to kiss her while she's sleeping? We really shouldn't wake her," Ahsoka asked.

He thought for a moment. "I won't wake her," he told her. He then went into the room and gave Sarah a very light kiss on the small white circle that marked her left cheek.

"Good night, princess," he whispered softly.

Back in their own room, Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her husband from behind.

"Thank you for tonight, we needed this," she said.

He responded by taking one of her hands and kissing it. "Yes, we did," he replied. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** The story and original characters are my own. As far as I know, Star Wars concepts & characters still belong to Lucasfilm Limited.

**Author's Notes: **I have two stand-alone chapters to include before the next arc. This is the first of the two.

Valentine's Day weekend was a good chance for Ahsoka to collect on that night out she was owed. Also, it provided a chance to explore the family dynamic a little more. Please excuse the fluff.

Constructive feedback and reviews are welcome, even if there is something you disliked.

**Posted: **2012-11-22 (Happy US Thanksgiving!). **Last Updated: **2013-06-22.

Oops, this was **not** written in 2011.


	9. Eyes of a Child

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 9 – Eyes of a Child

* * *

"Wake up Sarah," Ahsoka said to her daughter.

Sarah reluctantly pulled the covers off of her and rolled over.

"I don't feel good, mommy," Sarah whispered hoarsely.

"Let me go scan you real quick," Ahsoka replied. She returned to her room to grab her datapad.

"What's a wrong?" a voice from the bed asked.

"Sarah says she doesn't feel well. I'm going to check her temperature," Ahsoka told her husband. She then returned across the hall.

Ahsoka activated her datapad. Every Jedi in the order, from padawan to master, had a basic medical scanning module. However, only medical staff had access to the advanced scanning module. In addition, the medical bay also had datapads whose sole use was advanced medical scanning.

"You have a fever, Sarah. Your temperature is 100.9 °F (38.3 °C)," Ahsoka said. For a Togruta – and Sarah – normal was 100 degrees give or take a half degree (37.8 ± 0.3 °C). "I'll be right back," she promised Sarah.

Ahsoka returned across the hall. "She has a fever. I'll let her teacher know and the nursery know I'll be staying home," Ahsoka said.

"Are you sure? I can stay home," her husband suggested.

"No, you have that guest lecture today. Besides, Sarah's mommy knows how to make her feel better," Ahsoka replied with a smile.

"Alright. I should get going then," he said.

Ahsoka returned to Sarah's room with a small cup of water and something for her fever.

"Here, take this. I'll come back upstairs with some breakfast for you," Ahsoka told Sarah.

Sarah gingerly took the pill and looked at it. Eventually, she closed her eyes and dropped it into her mouth. She then drank the water while her mother went downstairs.

Ahsoka came back up with a small bowl of cereal and some juice. She pulled up a small nightstand alongside Sarah's bed.

"Eat this, and when you're done, you can go back to sleep. I'll get the empty dishes later," Ahsoka said.

"Okay, mommy," Sarah answered softly. She sat up and slowly began to eat.

Ahsoka returned to her room to get dressed and then went downstairs for her own breakfast. After catching up on current events, she decided to check Sarah again. Sarah's dishes were empty and she had already fallen asleep again. Ahsoka couldn't help but to think how peaceful Sarah looked.

Ahsoka then returned the dishes back downstairs and went into the basement. A pile of dirty laundry drew her attention.

"_I guess I can do that today,"_ she thought to herself.

Oddly, though, she found herself walking over to the meditation room. Mediation wasn't her favorite Jedi activity; however, she thought some quiet time of her own would do her good today. She entered the room and sat down in the center, closing her eyes.

* * *

Ahsoka was surprised by the sound of crying. It wasn't the crying of someone in pain, however. It sounded much gentler. Another voice broke the silence.

"Congratulations. Let me go clean the new arrival up a little," Knight Rachel announced. One of the medical assistants remained next to Ahsoka.

"Honey, what did we have?" Ahsoka asked after catching breath.

"A baby?" He answered truthfully, not sure of what his wife meant.

"No, boy or girl?" Ahsoka asked somewhat irritated.

"Oh, she didn't say yet," he admitted sheepishly.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. The reality that she was now a mother was beginning to sink in. Having been taught for most of her life that attachments were a path to the Dark Side, here she was... married and now a mother. What would her former colleagues think if they were still alive?

Knight Rachel had finished cleaning, weighing, and measuring the new child. In addition, the medical scans showed the baby was perfectly healthy.

"It's a girl," Knight Rachel told the new parents. She then handed the small bundle to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked at the child curiously. She wasn't expecting her daughter to have a totally Togruta appearance. She thought just maybe her chin was shaped like her father's, but she couldn't tell for sure. Also, she had black nails, unlike her mother's maroon-tinted finger and toenails.

"She looks just like you," her husband observed. He noticed her orange skin and white face markings. The girl had a pair of lines that separated mid-forehead. Unlike her mother, the lines curled down either side of her nose and then underneath each eye. She also had small rectangles on her temples and circles on her cheeks.

"Honey, something's different, though. Her markings are already defined," she stated.

"Is that a problem?" her husband asked. In his perspective, he didn't see an issue.

"When I was a youngling, my markings looked more like smudges and developed as I got older. But hers seem to be fully developed already," Ahsoka told him.

"Could it be because she's half human?" he asked in reply.

"I guess that might be why. It's just a surprise, that's all," Ahsoka answered.

Ahsoka slid back the makeshift hood covering her daughter's head. The two blue dots on top of her head suggested the girl would eventually have montrals. However, it was what **wasn't** present that startled Ahsoka.

"Where are her _lekku_?" Ahsoka asked nervously.

Knight Rachel had the explanation this time. "When I did my research, I learned newborn Togruta don't have tails. They start growing after birth. Here, look," she told Ahsoka. Sure enough, there were spots on either side of the girl's head and on the back of it where head-tails would start to grow.

"Thank the stars," Ahsoka declared in relief.

Knight Rachel gently tapped each blue dot on top of the girl's head. The new parents looked in surprise as the infant opened her eyes wider. The sudden jolts caused her to cry.

"What was that for?" Ahsoka asked suspiciously. She then cradled her daughter, trying to get her to settle down again.

"It's supposed to check to see if they developed properly," Knight Rachel explained. "If the baby cries after they're tapped, they will develop and function as intended when she's older," she added.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Ahsoka replied.

"Can I hold my firstborn now?" Ahsoka's husband asked eagerly now that she had stopped crying.

"What do you think of her?" Ahsoka asked. She was curious how he'd feel about his daughter's appearance.

He gently scooped her up. The girl's eyes focused on her father. Ahsoka watched eagerly, curious to see if he would accept his daughter and her appearance.

"Hey, little one, I'm your daddy," he told her as he kissed her in between her future montrals. Ahsoka smiled; she was convinced he definitely accepted his daughter as his own. The infant appeared to fold her hands in what looked like an approving gesture. She looked at her father and made a soft noise.

He then turned to his wife. "Thank you for my … **our** daughter," he told Ahsoka before gently kissing her cheek.

"I don't like interrupting new parents, but do you have a name yet? I'd like to finish her birth records," Knight Rachel asked a bit anxiously.

Ahsoka looked at her husband. Despite her voice still being a bit weak after going though labor and delivery, she had one last thing to say.

"Go ahead, you tell her the name we decided on," Ahsoka whispered.

"Sarah Alicia," he told the healer. "Sarah means 'princess' and she's my little princess," he stated proudly. He then handed Sarah back to her mother.

Both Ahsoka and Knight Rachel smiled. Sarah fidgeted some in her mother's embrace.

"Very good. I'll go finish the records," Knight Rachel said as she stepped away.

"How does that work with two names? Do I have to call her by both?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, 'Alicia' is her middle name... a tribute to my best friend. Calling her 'Sarah' is sufficient; full names are only used in formal or official situations," he told her.

"Oh, I'm just not familiar with this Earth custom. That's all," Ahsoka replied.

"And I'll need your help to raise a daughter who might be more Togruta than Human," he said.

"I guess that's what being a family is about – we need each other in some way," Ahsoka stated.

Ahsoka's husband kissed her forehead. "I have to go for now, but I promise to visit later," he replied.

Ahsoka nodded as their fingers briefly entwined one last time before he left the medical bay.

Knight Rachel returned. "I'm kind of glad he left now. There's something else I need to teach you. It's probably better he's not here for this," she told Ahsoka.

"Oh?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

* * *

Ahsoka opened her eyes. She wasn't expecting her meditation to take her back to Sarah's birth.

"_I guess thinking about her before I came downstairs triggered this,"_ she thought to herself.

As Ahsoka checked the time, she saw it was almost time for lunch.

"_Uh oh, I better check on Sarah."_ she told herself.

She quickly went upstairs and back up to Sarah's room. She was surprised to see Sarah awake, playing with her datapad.

"What are you doing, Sarah?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Mommy!" Sarah howled in protest.

Ahsoka looked at the display and her fear was confirmed. The bright letters spelling "Chocolate Bonus" meant Sarah was playing Mad Moose again.

"You sure like that game, don't you?" Ahsoka asked. A sudden unpleasant sound effect seemed to annoy Sarah as she lost her focus on the game.

"Mommy, you made me lose!" Sarah told her mother.

"But isn't the Chocolate Bonus a good thing?" Ahsoka asked. She didn't understand the game or its purpose, but she wanted to show some interest in it for Sarah's sake.

"I was hoping for the Styling Bonus," Sarah replied emphatically.

"Well, it's time for lunch anyways, so this was a good time to stop playing," Ahsoka said. Surprisingly, Sarah deactivated her datapad and jumped out of bed.

After lunch, Ahsoka checked Sarah's temperature again. It was now 100.7 °F (38.2 °C) – still a bit high.

"Sarah, if you're not going to rest, you should retrieve your new assignments for the day. You don't want to fall behind in your academics," Ahsoka said.

"Yes, mommy," Sarah answered softly. She really wanted to play more Mad Moose, but didn't want to get in trouble.

* * *

After dinner, Sarah's father checked her temperature. It had finally dropped to 99.8° (37.7 °C). If it stayed within normal range, Sarah could return to class tomorrow.

Later, after Sarah went to bed, Ahsoka told her husband about her meditation.

"You actually meditated on your own? That's great. How did it go?" he asked, surprised at her initiative.

"I experienced Sarah's birth again," she answered with a slight smile.

"Interesting," he admitted tentatively, not sure what to think.

"So, what do you think of her now?" Ahsoka asked, reflecting more on her flashback.

"She's an impressive little girl. I'm proud to be her father … even if she looks nothing like me," he replied.

Ahsoka chuckled as she nodded.

"How about you? Any regrets?" he asked her.

"I wish she was better accepted, but truth be told, I like being her mother. But, I hope once she's older, I can be an active Jedi again," Ahsoka replied.

"We can talk about that more when the time comes," he promised. "By then, you should have more to offer the Order," he added.

With that, they both went upstairs to prepare for bedtime. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** As far as I know, Star Wars concepts & characters still belong to Lucasfilm Limited. All characters except for Ahsoka are my own.

**Acknowledgments:** Very special thanks to FFn author Shadow Griffin. The Togruta body temperature I used from her story _Tribulation of the Chosen_. The ½ degree tolerance was my own idea, though. She and I have shared some of each other's Togruta concepts; I'm grateful for her permission to use this here.

Also, thanks to Zyxwee for the instructions on how to put horizontal rules before and after the chapter text.

**Author's Notes:** This is the last of the two standalone chapters before the next arc.

For those who followed _To Survive Betrayal_, I imagine I surprised you with Sarah's birth and no details. So, I decided to throw in a chapter here that provided more detail and emotion to the event. Consider it my way of saying "Thank you" for your support of my writing so far.

Watching the episode _The Gathering_ presented a continuity issue for me. So, I attributed Sarah's fully-developed face markings to her being a Togruta-Human hybrid. It was interesting to see that Ahsoka's own markings developed with age.

Constructive feedback and reviews are welcome, even if there is something you disliked.

**Q&A Time:**

» Guest "ItsATrap" – I've received your review on _Carshotta's Concern_. I'll admit I didn't think to include dialogue because Carashotta never spoke in the episode. However, I'll consider your suggestion if I write a similar story in the future. Thanks for the feedback.

**Posted: **2012-12-01 (last revised 2013-06-27).


	10. Teacher for a Day

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 10 – Teacher for a Day.

* * *

After Sarah dressed herself, Ahsoka took her downstairs for breakfast. Her husband had just finished dressing for the day. He also attached a curve-hilt and regular lightsaber to his belt. Before he could head downstairs, his comlink activated. Sarah's instructor was on the other end.

"Master, I'm too sick today. I'm not going to be able to teach today," Madame Andrews said. She then audibly stifled a sneeze.

"That's fine," he told her. "Did you find a replacement?" he asked.

"No, Master, everyone else seems to be busy or unavailable," she replied with a slight hesitation. Jedi wishing to teach academic subjects needed a Bachelor's degree in any subject.

"Hmm, did you try Master Cara?" he suggested.

"She's away leading the Upper Initiate Retreat," Madame Andrews answered.

"Oh, that's right," he answered.

"Master, I think you'll have to teach for me today," she told her superior.

"I guess I can do that. It will be weird teaching my own daughter, though," he said.

"At least I know you won't play favorites," she replied dryly before the conversation ended.

He made his way downstairs and sat down for breakfast.

"Soka, I'll take Sarah to her class this morning," he told his wife.

"Oh, why's that?" Ahsoka asked with an arched eye marking.

"Sarah's teacher is sick and I'm teaching the class today," he replied.

"Do I have to call you 'Master Daddy'?" Sarah asked as seriously as a five year old could ask.

"No, Sarah, but you do have to address me as 'Master'," he replied with a chuckle.

"Okay!" Sarah answered enthusiastically. She seemed a bit excited to have her father as a teacher.

* * *

Sarah skipped a bit as she walked with her father. The brighter white stripes on her head-tails also conveyed her happiness that morning.

"Hey, Molly," Sarah greeted her classmate and friend.

"Hey, Sarah. Our teacher isn't here yet," Molly replied with slight concern.

Sarah's father opened the door as four of the six students entered.

"Daddy's going to teach today!" Sarah told Molly.

"Wow, that's cool," Molly answered hopefully.

"Teacher's pet," Madison whispered as she walked past everyone on the way to her desk.

As Sarah took her seat, she looked at Madison curiously without saying or doing anything else.

One the last students arrived, the day's lessons were set to begin.

"Good morning, class. Madame Andrews is sick today, so I'll be teaching you, today," the Grand Master announced.

Some of the class seemed happy, others unsure, and one or two seemed totally indifferent.

"I need to warn you: I'm familiar with all the little pranks classes pull on subs. So, I wouldn't recommend trying any today. And, I know your class is smart enough to remember we treat everyone respectfully," he added.

With six pairs of eyes focused on him, he decided to continue with the day's first activity.

"OK, let's all head downstairs to the meditation chamber and start our morning," he told the class.

A couple of students groaned at the news. Everyone left the classroom and traveled single file into the meditation room.

Inside the chamber, the Grand Master shut the door and turned on the lights part way.

"I sense some of you don't like to meditate," he said.

Sarah looked nervous. It was not a secret that she found it hard to concentrate for 10-15 minutes. Was her father addressing her?

David finally spoke up. "Our teacher makes it so boring. She just tells us to meditate and then lets us know when time is up," he said.

Molly turned to look at her classmate. She truly expected him to be rebuked for what he said about their regular teacher.

"Thank you, Initiate David," the Grand Master replied. "It's not my place to question another teacher's methods, but why don't we try something different today," he suggested.

"What are we going to do?" Madison asked softly.

"I see you're studying the line 'There is no passion, only serenity' from the Jedi Code. Today, let's meditate on the importance of focusing and paying attention," the Grand Master said. He than sat down as well.

"Are you going to meditate with us?" Molly asked curiously.

"Indeed I am. My role is to set the example for you to follow," he told her. He then set his chronometer for a ten minute alert and began to meditate with the class.

As the time slowly progressed, he found himself aware of each student's focus in the Force. Some connections were shaky. However, he reminded himself that these were first-year initiates still learning how to adjust to a new way of life.

After meditation ended, the class remained in the chamber for further discussion of the Jedi Code. After that, the group assembled in another room to levitate and move various-sized objects with the Force.

* * *

After lunch, the group returned to their classroom. The rest of the afternoon would be devoted to academic studies.

"Okay, class, I'm not sure how your normal instructor handles your academic time. So, you are free to work on whatever subjects you wish until the end of the day. If you have any questions or problems, come up here; I'll see how I can help you," the Grand Master told the class.

A few of the students nodded. Everyone pulled out their datapads to download and work on their assignments. A short time later, Madison was the first student with a question. She quietly walked up to the front of the class.

"Master, I have a question. How do I count these things?" she asked.

The Grand Master checked her datapad. Sure enough, this was a math lesson. There were a number of ducks and clowns in a circle and she was supposed to count and record the number of each.

"Are you having a hard time keeping them separate?" he asked her.

Madison nodded.

"If you notice, the ducks are yellow, so any time you see a yellow item in the circle, count it. He also showed her the first few ducks to demonstrate. Whatever isn't yellow has to be a clown," he explained.

"Thanks, Master!" Madison exclaimed, happy to continue her assignment.

A little later, David came with his own question.

"Master, I have a science question," David said.

"Science is a fun subject. What's your question?" his substitute teacher asked.

"Well, I'm reading about insects and they have all these cool pictures of bugs! Are all bugs insects?" David asked enthusiastically.

The Grand Master reviewed the datapad. "These **are** some pretty nice pictures," he noted, "but not all bugs are insects," he told David.

"Really?" David asked with slight surprise as he received his datapad back.

"Insects have six legs. But worms don't. So, worms may be 'bugs,' but they aren't insects." the Grand Master said.

"Thanks, Master," David replied, anxious to read more at his desk.

Eventually, the day and week-ending alert sounded.

"Class, you did a good job today. Have a great weekend," the Grand Master told everyone as they quickly left.

Sarah slowly walked up to the front of the class to join her father.

"Let's go home, princess," he said softly, extending his hand.

Sarah smiled as she wrapped her fingers around her father's.

* * *

After a Friday dinner of macaroni & cheese, Sarah was busy finishing up homework. Ahsoka and her husband discussed the day in the front room.

"So, how was Sarah's class?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Aside from well-behaved? They did well today, especially with meditation. If we can keep them until they turn 13, we should have a good group of padawans," her husband replied proudly.

"Honey, I have an odd question for you," Ahsoka said nervously.

"Oh?" he asked in response.

"When I crashed, what happened to my ship?" Ahsoka asked.

Her husband wasn't expecting the question. "Well, after it was moved to the hangar, the exterior was fixed as much as possible, aside from wings. Nobody dared do anything to the interior since the technology from your original galaxy is more advanced," he told her.

"I've been thinking. Maybe I should spend weekends restoring it," Ahsoka said.

"Is there a particular reason?" he asked her.

Ahsoka could sense her husband's curiosity. "Don't worry, I'm not going back. Even if it was safe again, I doubt I'd feel like I belong any more," Ahsoka replied wistfully.

"I didn't think you'd leave your family, but what prompted this after all these years?" he asked.

"I just need to do something more Jedi-like," Ahsoka answered half-pleadingly. "I miss being active. Having my ship functioning again would be quite the accomplishment. Besides, it's faster than anything you have. Travel time could be cut drastically for some of your away missions," she suggested.

"An interesting idea," he replied.

"The least I can do is share what I have with the Order," Ahsoka stated.

"Let me present this to the Council at our meeting on Monday. If they have no objections, you can start the next weekend," he said.

"Thank you," she whispered before kissing his cheek.

* * *

Later that evening, Ahsoka helped Sarah get ready for bed.

"Did you like your daddy teaching you today?" Ahsoka asked.

"It was fine... Everyone seemed to like him," Sarah answered honestly.

"Did you?" Ahsoka asked further.

"I guess. Madison called me a teacher's pet, though," Sarah replied.

Ahsoka scowled a bit and resisted the urge to snarl. "What did you do?" Ahsoka asked with slight concern.

"I just ignored her," Sarah answered, slightly proud of her decision.

"That's good, I guess," Ahsoka said as she checked the time. She tucked Sarah into her bed. "Time to sleep. Good night, Sarah," she said.

"Don't I get daddy's kiss?" Sarah asked.

"Sure, let me go get him," Ahsoka replied. She went across the way.

"Honey, Sarah is eagerly waiting for her good night kiss," Ahsoka told her husband.

He smiled. "I guess I better give it to her, then," he replied.

He walked across the hall.

"I hear a little princess is looking for me," he quietly said to Sarah.

Sarah nodded.

He sat down on the bed next to her and gently kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sarah" he whispered softly.

"G'nite daddy," Sarah replied as she rolled over and curled up for the night. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** As far as I know, Star Wars concepts & characters still belong to Lucasfilm Limited. All characters except for Ahsoka are my own.

**Author's Notes:** This is the beginning of the "academic year-end" mini-arc.

Questions and constructive feedback are welcome and encouraged.

**Posted: **2012-12-10 (last updated 2013-06-27).


	11. Final Instructions

**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 11 – Final Instructions.

* * *

Now that it was June, the academic year was almost complete. Today was the last day of instruction before final assignments and evaluations. Sarah's class was very focused on today's Jedi instruction segment. A guest instructor was present to wrap up today's instructions.

"Class, you may remember Master Cara. She is going to give you a sneak preview for next year," Madame Andrews said.

Six pairs of eyes looked intently to the front of the classroom.

"Hello, class. Starting this fall, you will start learning about and using training sabers," Cara told the class. To emphasize the point, she took a training saber off of the desk and held it.

All six students gave oohs and ahhs as they focused on the cylindrical piece of metal.

"When do we get to use them, Master Cara?" David asked eagerly?

"Later this fall after learning how they work and how to handle them safely, initiate," Cara replied.

"Cool, I can't wait!" Molly said excitedly.

Cara further awed the initiates by igniting the training saber. It's blade was a light neon shade of green.

Sarah raised her hand to ask a question.

"Yes, Initiate Sarah, what's your question?" Cara asked.

"Master, what's the difference between training sabers and real ones?" Sarah asked curiously.

"A good question!" Cara noted, "Real lightsabers could cut right through you. Training sabers, however, will just burn and leave a painful bruise. Still, it's best to avoid touching the blades," she replied.

Sarah nodded. "Thanks, Master," she said.

"When your ready to learn, I – or one of our other Jedi – will help you learn the basics. So, I look forward to seeing you all again soon. May the Force be with you," Cara said before leaving.

As Master Cara departed, Madame Andrews took the class to the dining hall for lunch.

* * *

At the dining hall, the day was a bit more festive than usual. Molly's birthday fell during the coming weekend; so, the celebration was today. All her classmates took time to offer birthday wishes.

"Happy birthday, Molly," Sarah finally wished her classmate.

"Thanks, Sarah," Molly replied with a smile.

"Daddy has his birthday soon, but I forgot when it is," Sarah said.

"Cool," Molly replied.

After the class finished their dessert, it was time for the last part of the day.

As the students returned to their classroom, they were surprised to see their senior initiates waiting for them. When the Grand Master assumed his role, he felt it was a good idea to pair senior initiates and first-year initiates together. The goal was to provide a mentoring relationship and a sense of camaraderie.

Today, Madame Andrews took six rather large pieces of paper, approximately six feet (183 cm) long.

"Okay, everybody, your senior partners are going to trace your outlines. Then, you can decorate them however you want," she told the class.

The younger students were a bit surprised but curious about this project.

"Are you ready, Sarah?" her partner – a 13 year old girl named Julie – asked.

Sarah nodded. "Don't hurt my tails," she reminded her senior counterpart.

Julie nodded and slowly traced Sarah's silhouette. When she got to the top of Sarah's head, Sarah squirmed a bit.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" Julie asked anxiously?

"That felt weird!" Sarah replied as the pencil brushed against the blue area on the right side of her head.

"I'll try to be gentler on the other side," Julie promised. This time, Sarah didn't fidget quite so much.

After finishing the silhouette, it was time to decorate it.

"Do you want to do it, or do you want me to help?" Julie asked.

Sarah smiled. "You can help," she answered happily.

Sarah decided to try to color her outfit that day. Julie returned with colored pencils to match the patterns on Sarah's head-tails.

When it was time to wrap up, Sarah and Julie looked at the end result. It was far from perfect, but perfection was neither the goal nor the purpose of this project.

"What do I do with it?" Sarah asked, confused as to what happened next.

"You take it home to show your parents. We did the same thing when I was a first-year initiate," Julie told her.

"Cool!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I hope you come to my graduation next week," Julie stated.

"If my parents let me," Sarah promised tentatively.

"Good luck, next week. I'll be at your class graduation," Julie said.

Everyone heard the day-ending signal.

"Alright, class. You have your final exams and assessments next week. Make sure you're ready," the instructor told everyone as they left.

As Sarah left her classroom, her father was waiting for her and nodding to everyone else that passed through. He noticed the rolled up paper she was carrying.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked Sarah.

"It's my sill... sill... tracing, daddy," Sarah said. She couldn't remember the word "silhouette."

Her father smiled. "That **is** a fun project; it brings back the memories," he replied. "Ready to go home?" he asked, extending his hand.

Sarah nodded as she took his hand, wrapping her small orange fingers around his own.

* * *

After dinner, everyone was up in Sarah's room.

"What are you doing daddy?" Sarah asked curiously.

"We're going to hang your picture in your room," he replied. Ahsoka then helped him unroll the paper and attach it to her closet door.

"Sarah, this is pretty, did you do this?" Ahsoka asked.

"I had help, mommy," Sarah answered.

"You both did a good job. Make sure you study for your exams before bed," Ahsoka told her.

Later that evening, Ahsoka was helping Sarah get ready for bed.

"Mommy, why did it feel weird when Julie traced my head?" Sarah asked unexpectedly.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked, seeking clarification.

Sarah pointed up to her head. "It felt funny on either side when she traced me," Sarah replied.

Ahsoka realized Sarah was referring to her future montrals. She grabbed a small mirror and pointed it at Sarah's head.

"Did it feel funny against the blue spots?" Ahsoka asked.

Sarah nodded.

"Anything that touches you there is going to feel a bit uncomfortable," Ahsoka told her daughter. "I hope your partner was gentle," she added.

Sarah nodded again, "She was nice to me every time she saw me," Sarah replied joyously. "Why does it feel so weird?" she then asked.

Ahsoka took a moment to figure out how to answer the question.

"When you're older, they will eventually grow into horns like mommy has," Ahsoka explained.

Sarah looked up at her mom. She gazed rather intently at Ahsoka's tall, striped montrals.

"Are mine gonna be like that?" an awe-struck Sarah asked.

"I don't know, Sarah. You **are** a hybrid. Your montrals might be smaller than mine," Ahsoka replied. The truth was that Ahsoka was a bit uncertain what would happen to Sarah once she reached adolescence. She didn't know what being half-Human would mean for Sarah.

"Oh," Sarah replied simply.

"Time to go brush your teeth. Daddy will be here shortly for your good night kiss," Ahsoka announced.

Sarah quickly hugged her mother before going across the hall.

* * *

Once Sarah was in bed. Ahsoka and her husband talked some before they went to sleep.

"It sounds like today went very well," Ahsoka told her husband.

"I think her first year in the Academy went well for the most part, especially with her senior initiate partner," he said.

"I'm glad the two of them got along well," Ahsoka replied.

"Sarah said she was nice every time they met this semester," he said.

Ahsoka breathed a contented sigh as she climbed into bed.

"So, what happens now?" she asked.

"Next week, they have their final academic exams and a Jedi skills assessment. If all goes well, she will have her kindergarten graduation at the end of next week and move on again in the Fall," he replied.

Ahsoka nuzzled up to her husband. "I'm sure she'll do just fine then, hopefully. She is getting more and more curious about herself, though," Ahsoka stated.

"What now?" he asked, unsure of what his wife meant.

"She was asking me about my montrals and why it feels different when something touches them," Ahsoka replied.

"I guess she's curious like her father, huh? Just be truthful with her," he said.

"Honey, I don't know what's going to happen when she's older because she's half-Human," Ahsoka replied with a worried look.

"I don't know either," he conceded. "but she still deserves honest answers," he said.

"I wish she'd ask Human stuff so you could answer some of her questions," Ahsoka replied with a slight giggle.

Ahsoka was surprised to get a kiss on the cheek instead of a response.

"When you come home tomorrow, you'll have to tell me how your restoration is going. But for now, good night, Soka," he finally told her. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** As far as I know, Star Wars concepts & characters still belong to Lucasfilm Limited. All characters except for Ahsoka are my own.

**Author's Notes:** This is part two of three of the academic year-end arc.

The mentor-ship, which I forgot to include until now, is based on something my elementary school used to do. As 8th Graders, my class was partnered our Kindergarten buddies in a similar relationship.

Constructive feedback is always welcome. Please leave the flames in the fireplace.

Merry Christmas, everyone. For those who celebrated – or will celebrate – other holidays, Season's Greetings. For those who are waiting for January 1, Happy New Year.

**Posted:** 2012-12-21 (last revised 2013-06-27).


	12. Graduations

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 12 – Graduations.

* * *

After three days of academic exams and Jedi assessments, final reports were available for parents to retrieve and review. After lunch with Sarah, Ahsoka logged in and viewed Sarah's report. She was impressed to see all A's and B's in Sarah's academic subjects.

Ahsoka scrolled down to review the assessment of Sarah's Jedi skills. She was impressed to see Sarah was good at sensing emotions, something she couldn't do well at Sarah's age. She also took pride when she saw that Sarah was good at telekinesis. She wasn't too surprised when she read Sarah still needed improvement with meditation. She obviously took after her mother in that regard. However, Ahsoka was impressed that Sarah was more receptive to meditation than she was at that age. However, the final sentence "Promoted to first grade academics and initiate instruction," made Ahsoka smile. Sarah was officially a kindergarten graduate and would participate in tomorrow's graduation ceremony.

Ahsoka went to Sarah's room. As Sarah was busy with her latest round of Mad Moose, Ahsoka patiently waited for Sarah's attention. To Ahsoka's surprise, though, Sarah pressed a button and turned to face her mother.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Sarah, aren't I interrupting you?" Ahsoka asked, not expecting Sarah to stop playing her game.

"No, mommy. The new version lets me stop whenever I want now," Sarah answered proudly.

"Oh, I see," Ahsoka replied. "Anyways, I have good news for you: you're a kindergarten graduate," Ahsoka told Sarah.

Sarah suddenly leaped of the bed and into Ahsoka's arms. She was visibly pleased to hear the good news.

"Yay!" Sarah exclaimed as her head-tail stripes brightened.

"You did very well in your academics, too, We just have to work more with meditation," Ahsoka said.

Sarah wrinkled her nose slightly. "I can't concentrate that long," she confessed.

"I know, Sarah, but you have to try harder," Ahsoka gently encouraged her daughter.

Sarah nodded silently.

"Let's go see daddy, we have to get you ready for tomorrow," Ahsoka told Sarah. Sarah smiled and leaped off the bed.

* * *

In her father's office, Sarah was trying on a blue mortarboard.

"How does that fit?" Sarah's father asked.

"OK I guess," Sarah replied truthfully.

"Does it feel uncomfortable?" He asked further. He was concerned about how it would fit against her future montrals.

Sarah shook her head no.

"That's good. Let me find a gown for you," he replied. He returned with a blue gown.

"Here, try this on," he told Sarah. Sarah was surprised to see it nearly reached her ankles.

"You look pretty, Sarah. You'll make a good graduate tomorrow," Ahsoka said.

Sarah beamed.

"I hear you got very good grades, too. For that, I'll have a surprise for you this weekend for my birthday and father's day," her father said.

Sarah looked at her father curiously but didn't ask anything while Ahsoka helped her removed the cap and gown.

"Are you ready to come home yet?" Ahsoka asked her husband?

"Not yet, I still have two more of Sarah's classmates picking up their caps and gowns. Don't forget, I have the initiate graduation tonight as well. I'll be home once that's done," he reminded Ahsoka.

Ahsoka kissed his cheek briefly. "Alright, I'll see you later tonight, sweetie," she told him.

"Bye daddy," Sarah added before leaving his office.

(The next day.)

It was now Friday morning. Today was the last instruction day of the year. However, older students had the option of taking summer classes to complete their academic studies on an expedited schedule.

Ahsoka was helping Sarah dress for her graduation. Sarah had just put on a sky blue dress and was wearing blue ballet flats. As she watched her mother change her top, she noticed a difference between the two of them.

"Mommy, why do I have squiggles on my arms?" Sarah asked curiously. She noticed the thin, wavy white lines where her arms and shoulders met. Her mother, on the other hand, appeared to have no stray markings on her body.

"Everybody's pattern is different, Sarah," Ahsoka tried to explain. "Do you know how we have different marks on our faces?" Ahsoka asked.

Sarah nodded.

"Well, you have markings in other places... more than I have," Ahsoka told Sarah.

"Do you have any, mommy?" Sarah asked.

"On my legs, but they're under my leggings," Ahsoka informed Sarah.

"It's too hot to wear those!" Sarah exclaimed.

Ahsoka chuckled. "Let's get your cap and gown on, Sarah," she said.

After Sarah put her gown on, Ahsoka carefully placed the cap on top of Sarah's head.

"You look adorable, Sarah. Let's get going, my little graduate," Ahsoka said.

Sarah smiled as two of them left for the Order.

* * *

Sarah's father was uncharacteristically nervous. Sure, he had presided over numerous graduations in his position, but having his daughter as one of the graduates was different. He could only hope this morning's ceremony would go smoothly. This was important because he had to preside over the 8th grade graduation later that day. He took a deep breath and made his way to the assembly area – the Order's equivalent of a small auditorium.

He was pleased to see six students and their respective families all present.

"Hello, class," he greeted the students.

"Hello, Master," they responded politely, although Sarah's response was slightly delayed as she wasn't sure how to address her father at first.

"Are you ready for your big day?" he asked the group. All six students nodded.

"Okay then. Parents and relatives, you may go ahead and sit up in the reserved seating up front. Your graduates will be processing in shortly. Also remember we will be recording the entire ceremony. So, you can save the battery power on your portable devices," he told the adults.

"Can we still take pictures when you present diplomas?" Mr. Douglas asked.

"Yes," the Grand Master replied. "That, and I will be available should you want a picture of me with your graduate. Aside from that, save any other picture-taking until after the ceremony or during our reception," he adeed.

"Sounds good, thank you," Mr. Douglas replied politely. The family members then entered the assembly area.

A couple of minutes later, the sound of soft music begun to emanate from the assembly area.

"Alright, everybody. It's time to graduate," the Grand Master said.

"Yay!" most of the group exclaimed.

"Gentlemen, you will be on my left. Ladies, you will be on my right. Let's do this!" he said enthusiastically.

The Grand Master then removed a training saber from inside his Jedi robes. He ignited it, producing a light gold blade. It was used as if it was a ceremonial mace.

He then walked slowly down the main aisle with six eager students following behind. As he walked up to the front, the class separated by gender and sat down on opposite sides of the aisle. He the extinguished the ceremonial saber and placed it in a holder off to his side.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, today is a good day. We are here to celebrate the graduation of the Kindergarten Class of 2020," the Grand Master announced to brief applause.

"Today, we have six students that have taken their first step on a journey of lifelong learning," he added before turning to the class instructor.

"Madame Andrews, is it your testimony that these students have met the requirements for graduation?" he asked their instructor.

She stood up. "It is," she briefly affirmed as she remained standing at her podium.

"The Academy accepts your testimony that the student be recommended for graduation. Will the graduates please rise. As soon as your instructor calls your name, please come up on stage where I will give you your diploma," he stated.

He then took a deep breath. Sorted by last name, Sarah was the first of her class to be called. _"She's just like any other graduate today,"_ he reminded himself.

As Sarah heard her instructor announce her name, she quickly walked on-stage. Her father held out her diploma for her. She took it, but surprised him with a hug instead of the usual handshake.

"_Oh great. What will everyone think?"_ he thought.

To his surprise, few people reacted, aside from a few cute "awws" interspersed in the assembly.

After refocusing, he then called all five of Sarah's classmates one by one. After all six of them had diplomas in hand, there was one last announcement.

"Class, it is my pleasure to welcome you as the future 8th grade class of 2028. Congratulations," he told the new graduates to a round of applause.

"Our exit procession will end in the dining hall for a brief reception, I hope to see you there," he announced.

After re-igniting his ceremonial saber-mace, he led the exit procession to the dining hall. Family members and other interested parties followed close behind.

* * *

"Next year is going to be unusual," Madame Andrews said once everyone was in the dining hall.

"The new directive is an adjustment. However, the idea of having the same instructor teach the same class of initiates makes sense. Besides, the home school portion has very few changes and those are recommendations, not requirements," the Grand Master explained.

"I'm just not used to teaching anyone besides incoming initiates," she replied.

"You'll do fine with this class," he assured her. "Plus, with all you did to help Sarah feel welcome, you'll do well instructing this class throughout their elementary years," he told her.

"Are there any other changes?" she asked curiously.

"They may reconsider having a dedicated instructor for incoming initiates. So, you just might get your old position back soon enough," he said.

"Excuse me, can you take a picture with Molly?" Mr. Douglas asked, interrupting the conversation.

"Of course," the Grand Master responded. He then left to oblige all the relatives seeking pictures to remember the day.

Elsewhere, Sarah sat with her mother as they enjoyed light refreshments.

"Congratulations, Sarah. You get to start first grade in the fall," Ahsoka said happily.

"Thanks, mommy!" Sarah replied happily before sinking her sharp teeth into a chocolate chip cookie.

"Sarah?" a voice interrupted the mother-daughter pair.

Ahsoka and Sarah both turned to see a teen-aged girl greet them.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked, unfamiliar with the girl.

"That's Julie! She's my senior partner," Sarah said.

"Oh, I'm Ahsoka – Sarah's mother. So you're the girl she talked about all semester," Ahsoka stated.

Julie looked nervous. "What did she say about me?" she asked tentatively.

"Don't worry, Sarah **loved** the time you spent together and how nice you were to her. I appreciate it, too," Ahsoka replied.

Julie smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot," she replied in relief. She then turned to Sarah. "Congratulations, Sarah. You're a first grader now," she told her.

"Thank you," Sarah replied softly as she smiled.

"Can you come to **my** graduation tonight?" Julie asked.

"When is it?" Ahsoka asked in return.

"Seven tonight. Can Sarah come? It'd mean a lot to me?" Julie asked hopefully.

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "I guess we have time to attend and congratulate you before Sarah would have to go home and get ready for bed. We'll be there," Ahsoka promised.

* * *

Later that evening, the Grand Master finished presiding over the 8th grade graduation. The current first-year padawans had achieved their next academic milestone. There were also three non-Force-sensitive students enrolled in the home school academy celebrating their academic graduation.

Once the procession entered the dining hall, the mood was more festive. Just like the morning, pictures were taken and congratulations were shared.

"C'mon, Sarah. Let's go congratulate Julie. We have to go home soon," Ahsoka reminded Sarah.

The two slowly worked their way to the guest of honor.

"Julie!" Sarah called out as she stretched out her hand, revealing a small card.

Julie turned around. "Sarah, you came! Is that for me?" she asked as she took the card.

Sarah nodded happily. "Congratulations," she replied. "What's that?" Sarah asked upon observing a long strand of hair off to the side.

"That's my Padawan Braid. Everyone who is a padawan has one," Julie explained.

"I didn't," Ahsoka answered, "and neither will Sarah," she added.

"Mommy, what will I do?" Sarah asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, Sarah. I have some special jewelery for you when the time comes," Ahsoka replied.

"Oh," Sarah said.

"We have to go now. Say good-bye, Sarah," Ahsoka told her daughter.

"Good-bye, Julie," Sarah said softly and somewhat reluctantly.

The teen surprised Sarah by kneeling down to hug her. "Thanks for coming, Sarah," she whispered, "Maybe we'll see each other again sometime," she added.

* * *

"So, did you have a good day?" Sarah's father asked her as she laid in bed.

Sarah nodded. "I missed you, daddy," she replied.

He kissed her forehead. "It's alright. Mommy and I decided that we're going to take you to the park tomorrow," he announced.

"Really?" Sarah asked, her eyes widening in excitement.

"Yes. You get to do something special before we celebrate my birthday and father's day. Now, rest up for your fun day," he told her.

Sarah smiled before curling up in bed.

Across the hall, Ahsoka and her husband reflected on the day's events.

"Sarah really misses you on these long days," Ahsoka stated.

"I sense she's not the only one," he answered as he kissed the angled birthmark on her cheek. "Duty calls, sometimes. But, we knew that when we got married," he reminded her.

"I know," Ahsoka replied.

"But just think, tomorrow afternoon, she will have all the father-daughter time she wants. I know I'm looking forward to that," he responded happily.

"As am I. Let's hope it goes well," Ahsoka replied with slight concern before snuggling up alongside her husband for the night. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Walt Disney Company now owns Lucasfilm Limited. So, Disney now owns Star Wars concepts & characters. All characters except for Ahsoka are my own.

**Author's Notes:** This is the last of the academic year-end arc.

Constructive feedback is welcome.

**Q & A Time:**

» Mystery99 – It's not an absolute prerequisite to read _To Survive Betrayal _first. In fact, there is a five year gap between these two stories. It's my intent to have this story be as stand-alone as possible, though it might make an occasional reference to past events.

» Guest Benjamin Warren – When I wrote chapter 11, I hadn't planned to say much about Sarah's mentor. However, I'm at a point in my private writing where I could re-introduce her older self. So, I've chosen to develop her more in this chapter.

» Guest "Me" – I originally started writing non-published stories in this AU time line where I am Ahsoka's husband. If I understand FFn's guidelines correctly, I can **not** do that here because characters must be fictional. That's why I've left Ahsoka's husband unnamed here, for lack of a better way to handle the situation.

As for your review on my Christmas story, I'm sure I'll add more in the future. I just don't know when yet.

**Posted:** 2013-01-04 (last revised 2013-06-27).


	13. The Parking Predicament

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 13 – The Parking Predicament.

* * *

Sarah woke up 45 minutes early and quickly ran across the hall to her parents room.

"Daddy?" she asked as she gently poked her father's arm. He didn't react, however.

"Daddy?" she asked again as she nudged his arm harder.

As her father woke up, he was surprised to see Sarah waiting for him with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, princess, what are you doing up?" he asked groggily.

"We're going to the park!" Sarah replied happily.

He checked the time. "Sarah, it's not even time to waked up yet. Go back to bed. I promise we'll take you after breakfast," he told her.

"Okay, daddy," Sarah answered as she hurried back to her room.

As he went to go back to sleep again, Ahsoka stirred.

"Honey, what was that?" she asked softly.

"Just one very eager little girl who can't wait to go out today," he replied.

Ahsoka smiled slightly. "At least she's looking forward to it. Are we going out to eat today for lunch or dinner?" she asked.

"Dinner is easier," he told her.

"Okay. Happy birthday, sweetie," Ahsoka replied with a small kiss. They both rested some more until it was time to wake up again.

After Ahsoka and her husband woke up and changed for the day, Sarah's empty bed surprised them.

"That's right. Her favorite cartoon, _Stellar Battles_, is on right now," Ahsoka realized.

"We may as well go down and get breakfast ready," her husband replied.

The two of them went downstairs and sat with Sarah for the last few minutes of her cartoon.

"That sure was interesting," Ahsoka said once the cartoon ended. "Isn't that one girl your favorite character?" she asked Sarah, trying to remember.

"Yeah, she's cool!" Sarah answered excitedly.

"Who is the actress that plays her again? I can never remember her name," he admitted sheepishly.

"Ecklee Ashstein, daddy!" Sarah reminded him.

"That's right. You'd think I'd remember such an unusual name," he said.

"She sounds like you, too, mommy," Sarah stated.

"I never noticed that. I guess I should pay more attention to her voice next time," Ahsoka replied.

"Let's eat breakfast. That way we can go to the park as promised," Sarah's father said.

"Yay!" Sarah exclaimed as she ran to the table.

* * *

Later that morning, the family got out of their vehicle and walked towards the play area. Apparently, there were no youth soccer games scheduled for the day, so the park was mostly empty.

"Don't run too far ahead, Sarah," her father told her.

"C'mon, daddy!" Sarah called back, anxious to have fun at the play area.

He finally caught up to Sarah and guided her to one of the picnic tables. Ahsoka joined them with a large bag of various items. After leaving them alongside the picnic table – out of the sun – the three of them went over to the play area. Sarah hopped into a swing.

"Push me?" she asked, not caring which of her parents obliged.

"Let's take turns. She did like the swing in the nursery," Ahsoka replied. So, she and her husband took turns pushing Sarah on her swing. Sarah seemed to enjoy the height and the feeling of the wind against her head-tails.

Without any warning, Sarah suddenly let go of the swing. Ahsoka felt a lump in her throat as she saw Sarah and the swing separate. Sarah did an unexpected flip, curled up into a ball, and landed softly on the ground. She used her hands for support.

"Sarah, where did you learn that?" Ahsoka asked nervously.

"I don't know. I just wanted to try it," Sarah answered honestly and softly.

"You could have hurt yourself!" Ahsoka replied, still shaken. "Don't scare your mom like that, Sarah Alicia," she implored her daughter.

"I'm sorry, mommy," Sarah replied, sensing her mother's concern. However, she wasn't sure what she did wrong.

Sarah's father decided to try to take everyone's mind off of what happened.

"Let's go try to slide, princess," he told Sarah.

Sarah quickly ran into the wood chip-lined play space. There, she enjoyed the slide and the kid's fort. Eventually, though, her energy level slowly waned.

"C'mon, Sarah, let's go have a snack," her father told her. She slowly walked with him over to the picnic table for graham crackers and a juice box. Everyone else had a small snack as well. But afterward, Sarah seemed uninterested in running around.

"How about a walk with mommy and daddy then?" her father asked. He was anxious for a little more father-daughter time for his birthday.

Sarah took his hand and they walked to different spots in the park. He couldn't help but chuckle as he passed one of the ball diamonds. He seemed to be more skilled at swinging a lightsaber than he was swinging a softball bat.

As they passed an open area, he also recalled the past times spent with friends. Being a parent seemed to put that on hold, but maybe it could happen more often with Sarah older now.

As they walked farther down the open area, Ahsoka suddenly froze. She felt the tips of her head-tails curl tightly. Suddenly, it felt as if she couldn't move. In addition, she felt a weird buzzing sensation rippling from her montrals to her toes.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka?" she finally heard after some difficulty.

"Are you okay?" her husband asked. He finally took her hand and slowly moved her closer to him.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. Gradually, her discomfort slowly subsided.

"What happened to me?" she asked nervously.

Her husband's confused look concerned her. "I don't know. All of a sudden you just froze in place," he answered.

Sarah looked up at her mother. It was obvious she had sensed something amiss.

"I can't explain what happened. It was so weird," Ahsoka replied. She tried to reassure Sarah. "I'll be fine," she stated.

The two continued to walk with a still-concerned Sarah close behind them.

As they neared the area again, Ahsoka once again felt herself freeze unexpectedly.

"Ahsoka?" her husband asked. He sensed some sort of uneasiness, but didn't know its cause.

"I... We have to leave," Ahsoka replied tentatively. "Something's not right," she elaborated.

Her husband nodded and slowly walked with her back to collect their belongings and return home.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Sarah asked at the picnic table.

Ahsoka took a couple of deep breaths. "I think so, Sarah," she answered.

With that, the family returned home.

* * *

"What happened to me?" Ahsoka asked her husband later as they changed for an evening out.

"I think I know what happened, but I'd prefer to tell you after Sarah is asleep. We don't need to worry her unnecessarily," he replied.

"Please don't scare me," Ahsoka answered fearfully. Without warning, she felt her husband hug her protectively with his arms pressed into her sides.

"I didn't mean to scare you. However, if what I suspect happened, I don't want you so upset that you can't enjoy tonight," he whispered.

Ahsoka nodded. "That's right, it's your birthday and you deserve to enjoy it," she replied as her husband let go of her. She then smoothed out the wrinkles in her knee-length purple dress. Mindful of past comments, she also wore some new black boots that were a bit more dressy. Despite Summer being just over a week away, Ahsoka had gray leggings on as well.

Downstairs, Sarah was waiting for her parents. She was in a light blue dress with small white polka dots. Unlike her mom, however, Sarah was happy to be in sandals for the start of Summer.

The family returned to their usual restaurant, but ended up in a booth in a high-traffic area. Although there were some odd looks and comments, both Ahsoka and Sarah were pleased that nobody said anything too rude. After paying the bill and taking the leftovers home, it was time for dessert.

"Happy birthday, daddy," Sarah said as her mother brought out cake and mint ice cream.

After giving everyone dessert, Sarah looked at her dish curiously.

"Why is it green?" Sarah asked.

Ahsoka, realizing there was no real reason, decided to give Sarah one to satisfy her curiosity.

"It's green for his lightsaber," she explained.

Sarah giggled as her father looked on curiously.

"So does this mean I have a birthday tradition now?" he asked.

Ahsoka nodded and grinned wryly.

* * *

Later that evening, Sarah was already upstairs in bed. Ahsoka now had a chance to address her own curiosity.

"So, what happened to me?" she asked anew.

"Do you remember anything about your crash landing?" he asked.

Ahsoka eyes widened. She was not expecting this question. She closed her eyes as she tried to think back to her unplanned arrival on Earth.

"All I remember is trying not to crash and die... Wait, I remember a building. I tried to avoid it. That's all I remember. The next time I was alert, Knight Rachel was trying to heal my injuries," Ahsoka recalled.

Her husband nodded. "Your reaction is all the more puzzling, then," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked. She was anxious to figure out what was happening.

"Someplace in that open area was where we found your crashed ship," he replied.

Ahsoka swirled with emotion at the revelation.

"Why would you take me there?" she blurted out. Suddenly, she realized she should avoid waking Sarah. So, she quickly covered her mouth as her head-tail stripes darkened in embarrassment.

"Why would you take me there?" she asked again in a quieter voice.

"I didn't expect you to act the way you did," he answered. "Also, that's the closest park to our house. Sarah loves the play area, too," he added.

Ahsoka could sense her husband was telling the truth. She took a deep breath.

"Can we just avoid the open area next time?" she asked.

Her husband considered her request. "I suppose **we** can. But what will you do if you ever get sent on a mission there?" he asked in return.

"Good point," Ahsoka admitted. "I guess I'll have to overcome my fears," she said.

"All Jedi have to at some point," he answered. He then put his arm around her and held her until bedtime.

He also made a mental note to ask Knight Ashley to research residual energy signatures. He wasn't sure if the crash from years ago left unintended side-effects.

* * *

(The next day.)

"Daddy, that's a pretty flower," Sarah said as the pair left for home after attending Mass.

"Thanks, Sarah. It's for Father's Day," he replied. "And, when you get home, mommy should have your present ready from me for Father's Day," he told her.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"You'll see when we get home," he answered.

Once they returned home, Ahsoka handed Sarah her datapad. Her husband went to find a vase for the flower.

"What did you do, mommy?" Sarah asked as she activated the datapad.

"We installed a new game for you. It's your father's gift to you for Father's Day," Sarah's father told her.

"Veggie Warrior?" Sarah asked as she spotted the new game in question.

"It's just like Mad Moose, except it involves vegetables," he told her.

"That sounds silly!" Sarah replied in disbelief.

Later that day, though, Sarah's attitude changed. She giggled excitedly as she shredded carrots, ripped lettuce, and crushed cauliflower. She felt quite proud to earn the Leafy Green Bonus during her first round of play.

* * *

Later that night, Ahsoka and her husband reflected on their weekend.

"I hope we don't have to go to that park any time soon," Ahsoka said as she rolled onto her side.

"Actually, I was planning to go back for the 4th in three weeks," he responded as he faced her. "I want to take Sarah to her first fireworks. You're invited, too, you know," he added.

"Maybe. But only if we avoid that open area.," she replied. Her head-tails slightly twitched as she thought about her earlier experiences at the park.

"If we leave early, that won't be a problem," he told her before kissing her cheek one last time for the night. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Walt Disney Company owns Star Wars concepts & characters. All characters except for Ahsoka are my own. Fictitious characters resembling any real-life people are strictly coincidental.

**Author's Notes:** This is the first of two or three Summer chapter I've planned. I had fun with the various spoofs in the chapter, including the title (does it relate to parking vehicles?).

Constructive feedback is welcome.

**Posted:** 2013-01-18 (last revised 2013-06-29).


	14. Celebrations of Progress

**_Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds._**

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 14 – Celebrations of Progress.

* * *

Once again, it was July 4. This year, Sarah's father planned to introduce his family to a holiday tradition he enjoyed in the past. Fortunately, he still had non-Jedi friends who accepted his wife and daughter despite their appearance.

He was surprised to wake up and find Ahsoka absent from the other side of the bed. He got up, changed, and headed downstairs. There, Ahsoka and Sarah were watching the last of the morning's episode of _Stellar Battles_. He decided to tease them some as the episode ended.

"Mother-daughter bonding time?" he asked playfully.

Ahsoka arched an eye marking at her husband. "Is there something wrong with that?" she replied with her own question.

He shook his head. "Not at all. I just want to know if I should wake up and watch it with you," he replied with a slight grin.

Ahsoka turned and looked at Sarah. "What do you think? Should we let him watch or do you like spending Saturday mornings with mommy?" she asked her daughter.

Sarah looked at both her parents as she thought about her answer. "I wanna watch with mommy," she decided.

Her father, slightly disappointed, but taking his daughter's answer in stride, nodded.

Ahsoka got up off the couch and kissed her husband.

"I'm going to the hanger to work on the ship before lunch," she told him.

"At least you won't be disturbed on a holiday," he replied.

After Ahsoka left, her husband went to eat breakfast. He was surprised to see Sarah come join him and watch him eat.

"Bored, princess?" he asked his daughter.

"I wanna do something fun, daddy," Sarah replied.

"We're going to do something later tonight," her father informed her.

"I wanna do something now!" Sarah answered emphatically.

Her father chuckled a bit before finishing his juice. Obviously, Sarah inherited her mother's desire for adventure. After putting his dirty dishes in the sink, he beckoned for Sarah to join him downstairs. She shuddered when he beckoned her to the meditation room.

"Do we have to? It's summer, daddy," Sarah protested.

"Yes, we do, Sarah," he answered. "You need to work on your meditation. Besides, this will give us a chance for daddy-daughter time," he added.

Sarah decided to join her father. She was all set to sit opposite of him, until he stopped her.

"No, Sarah. Today, let's meditate together," he said.

"Daddy?" Sarah asked. She wasn't sure what her father meant.

"Come sit next to me and take my hand," he replied. Sarah came over and did as he said.

"Close your eyes and let the Force embrace you," he suggested.

As he meditated, he found himself thinking about Sarah as a three year old. She was more aware of the Force and had days where Force-sensitivity made her particularly mischievous. However, his thoughts led him to fonder memories. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Sarah in his mind. Every day he returned home from somewhere, she'd call out "Daddy!" and hug one of his legs.

Sarah was as determined as a five year old could be to make her father proud. She did her best to focus, but her thoughts seemed to come one after another. She thought about her first year of school. It seemed like it was OK from her perspective. She also wondered who would teach her again in the fall. She also thought about her classmates. Molly definitely was her trusted friend. Everyone else seemed to be decent; Madison, however, continued to give her a weird feeling for some reason. Sarah also found herself thinking about mom. Would she look like that when she was bigger?

Sarah's father checked the time. He was impressed twenty minutes had passed by quickly. He had sensed some uncertainty in Sarah, but her focus seemed to have improved slightly.

"See, Sarah, that wasn't so bad," he said to her as she opened her eyes.

"I thought lots of things," Sarah said nervously. She wasn't sure whether or not that was acceptable.

"That's OK, Sarah. It's natural to think about the future," he assured her.

"Daddy, can I see you turn your saber on?" Sarah asked out of the blue.

He gave her a surprised look. "I guess so. But why?" he asked.

"I wanna see what yours is like," she answered honestly.

"OK, but you have to promise not to touch anything and avoid the blade. It can hurt you pretty bad," he advised her.

Sarah nodded. He then unhooked his lightsaber and pointed away from the both of them before igniting it. Sarah looked with wide eyes and her mouth open as she looked in awe at the bright green blade.

"When will I get to use one?" she asked.

"You will start practicing with training sabers this Fall," he reminded her. "Once you're older, you'll have a chance to make your own lightsaber. You'll be able to make it whatever color you want, except for red or pink," he explained.

"Oh," Sarah answered, still in awe at the green light shining in front of her.

He extinguished his lightsaber and reattached it to his belt. He then Force-pulled something off of the table in the corner and handed it to Sarah.

"Can you use the Force to put it back?" he asked her.

Sarah looked at the candle holder. It seemed small enough. She slowly turned her hand palm up and called upon the Force. Sensing the candle holder, she slowly worked it back to the corner. Suddenly, it felt like it was going to drop. She tried her best to keep it moving forward. However, its trajectory sagged considerably a couple of times. Finally, the candle holder reached the table and she let it rest on the very edge.

"I didn't do so well," Sarah said as she nuzzled into her father's side.

"Actually, I thought you did well for your first time doing this at home. It's always harder to put something back," he replied. To assure her of his sincerity, he kissed her on top of her head. "I'm proud of you for not giving up," he added.

Sarah smiled.

"Now let's go upstairs and find something fun to do until mom comes home," he suggested.

Sarah ran up back upstairs excitedly.

* * *

"So, how's your repairs going?" Ahsoka's husband asked her.

"The electronics in the rear part of the ship weren't damaged at all," she replied. "However, everything was pretty trashed in the bottom front end. Trying to find replacement parts and components has been a **slow** process," she elaborated.

He nodded. "What about the exterior?" he inquired.

"That was restored as much as possible. I'm not going to worry about wings until the inside is ready," she answered.

"At least you're making progress," he noted.

"I got another report today, too," Ahsoka stated.

"Oh?" he asked curiously.

"I got my grade back from my Spring course. It was a B-plus," she replied proudly.

"That's great Soka," he said as he leaned in for a kiss. He didn't realize Sarah was watching, but he didn't mind too much, either.

"Sometimes, I wish I could take more than one subject at a time," Ahsoka commented.

"Patience. In about three or so years, you'll have a Bachelor's Degree, which means you can do more in and for the Order," he told her.

"And by then, Sarah will be old enough for me to do more," Ahsoka realized.

"You're going to school too?" Sarah finally asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, I am. We're both learning together," she answered.

Sarah smiled upon learning she had something else in common with her mother.

* * *

It was early evening and the family once again found themselves at the local park. This time however, the family was far away from the troublesome area from a few weeks ago.

"I can't believe your friend's wife and I beat you two **guys**," Ahsoka said teasingly. Earlier, their family met up with one of her husband's friends and family for a friendly cornhole competition. In a guys-against-girls match, the wives narrowly defeated their husbands.

"You're not going to let me live this down, are you?" her husband replied.

"Not unless you beat us next year," Ahsoka promised. "And now I have something to tease you about when you tease me about my boots," she added with a grin.

"Touché," he replied, conceding defeat.

The conversation was interrupted by a loud bang. The fireworks from a nearby golf course were about to begin. Sarah quickly covered the top of her head as the noise startled her.

"You can come sit with me if you want, Sarah," her father said.

Sarah accepted his offer and nuzzled up against his right side.

"Was that too loud for you, Soka?" he asked his wife.

Ahsoka shook her head. "I've heard louder explosions than that one. This is nothing," she replied without further explanation. As much as she might have missed aspects from her old way of life, she didn't miss fighting in the Clone Wars.

The next batch of fireworks exploded softer. Sarah looked curiously at the color bursts. She seems particularly excited to see the red and blue colors the most. However, she continued to cover her head when the louder explosions took place. Sarah looked up in awe during the grand finale. Despite the noise, she was captivated by all the bright flashes of light.

"Is that it?" Sarah asked once the noise stopped for the last time.

Her father nodded.

"Some of those noises hurt," Sarah said as she rubbed her side head-tails.

"This was your first fireworks. It won't be so bad next year," her father promised.

The family slowly worked their way back to their vehicle and back home.

* * *

"Why are we down here so late?" Ahsoka asked. The three of them were home again and in the basement mediation room.

"Well, Sarah doesn't like the noise. And, I won't fall asleep until after the noise stops. So, we may as well enjoy the quietest place in the house for now," her husband answered.

Sarah sat down on the new couch and yawned.

"Sarah, do you want to get ready for bed?" Ahsoka asked.

Sarah nodded slowly.

"OK, let's go," Ahsoka replied as she took Sarah upstairs to change and brush her teeth.

A few minutes later, the pair came back downstairs to find Ahsoka's husband meditating. He opened his eyes as they reentered the room. He surprised his wife by chuckling.

"What's that for?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"The irony of my wife in boots while my daughter has bare feet," he replied with a slight grin.

"Didn't you just lose to your wife in her first time playing a game tonight?" Ahsoka reminded her husband.

He blinked. "You really **are** going to remind me about that, huh?" he asked.

"Until you beat me," Ahsoka replied with her own grin.

"Point taken," her husband conceded while Ahsoka sat next to him.

The two held hands as they quietly thought about the day. When it was after midnight, they found Sarah struggling to stay awake.

"Ready to sleep, princess?" her father asked. "We do have church tomorrow morning," he reminded her.

Sarah nodded her head slowly, obviously tired after her long day.

"Let's go to bed then," he said to her.

"Carry me?" Sarah asked quietly as she yawned.

Her father slowly picked her up off the couch. He gave a bit of an "oof" as Sarah pressed her weight into her father's embrace.

"You're getting to a big girl for this kind of thing," he told Sarah. He then carried her up to her room. There he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Did you have fun today, princess?" he asked her.

Sarah nodded.

"Good," he answered. "I love you," he added.

"I love you too, daddy," Sarah whispered back.

Back in his own room, Ahsoka hugged her husband from behind after he changed.

"Today turned out better than I expected," she whispered into his ear.

He turned around to face her. "See, I told you we could enjoy today. And, we weren't anywhere near the crash site," he replied.

Ahsoka kissed him on the cheek. "We need to do something like that again sometime," she said.

"Maybe we can do it once more before the school year starts up," he contemplated before the two of them got into bed for the night. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts & characters. All characters except for Ahsoka are my own.

**Author's Notes:** This is the middle chapter for the summer break. There is one more chapter before we move on to first grade.

The current Sith Lady in this time period uses the same pink lightsaber she used as a Jedi. So, the Order now considers both pink and red the colors preferred by the Sith.

1000 Cool Points go to CC-645 for being the first to identify one of my spoofs from the previous chapter.

**Q & A Time:**

» Guest "Benjamin Warren" – The park will stir up memories of the past for a while. Nevertheless, Ahsoka is determined to move past her fears.

» Guest "Me" – A mortarboard (or square academic cap) is a type of cap graduates wear. It's not something from the Star Wars Universe. I've worn one for my high school and college graduations. I chose to have the kindergarten graduates wear them in this story. In addition, I appreciate your other comments and feedback for the past couple of chapters.

**Posted:** 2013-01-31 (last revised 2013-04-19).


	15. Jedi Games 2020

**_Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds._**

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 15 – Jedi Games 2020.

* * *

"Are you ready, Sarah?" Ahsoka asked. Ahsoka thought Sarah looked a bit unusual dressed for outdoor sports. It was a noticeable difference from Sarah's girly summer outfits.

Sarah nodded. "Is something wrong, mommy?" she asked in return, curious what was triggering her mother's emotions.

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, Sarah. I'm just used to seeing you dressed prettier, that's all," she replied.

"Are you going to play too, Mommy?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"No, Sarah. I'm not an active Jedi right now. But I promise to watch you when you compete," Ahsoka answered.

Sarah smiled at her mother's promise.

"Let's go, Sarah. We have to get there before the opening ceremony," Ahsoka reminded her daughter.

* * *

The Grand Master finished checking everyone in for the week's events. During Summer Olympic years, the Jedi Order conducted their own competition that same summer. He was set to address the checked-in participants.

"OK, everybody, those of you who want to be part of the procession should line up behind me. Jedi will come first, followed by padawans and initiates. After our procession and some brief words and ground rules, the games will begin. Initiates will compete today and tomorrow. The Jedi and padawans compete during the rest of the week," he announced.

The Grand Master ignited a gold-bladed training saber. This was the Jedi equivalent of the Olympic torch. As he slowly began the around-the-block procession everyone else trailed behind him. Every so often, the training saber was passed to another Jedi or padawan.

One the procession ended, the Council made one last speech. They reminded the competitors that good sportsman was expected this week. In addition, nobody was permitted to use the Force except during the lightsaber sparring tournament. Now, it was time for the Jedi Games to begin.

* * *

"That wasn't even fun," Molly said in disgust. She and her classmates has just lost a tug-of-war to second grade initiates. The initiates were split into two groups for competition: lower (ages five to nine) and upper (ages 10-13).

"We have another one coming up," David replied optimistically.

"Are you kidding? Those are third graders. They'll wipe the field with us!" Madison exclaimed.

"We're still gonna try, right? We're not gonna let them bully us?" Molly asked emphatically.

Despite the classmates' best effort, they narrowly lost their consolation match. The third graders defeated the fourth graders to win their age group's tug-of-war.

Later, during lunchtime, Sarah and Molly sat together.

"What are those dots all over you?" Sarah asked curiously.

Molly looked down at her arms.

"Those are freckles," she answered proudly. "Do you get them?" she asked.

Sarah shook her head no. "They'd look weird on me," she replied before finishing her sandwich.

Molly giggled. "You're probably right," she stated.

"Ladies, how are you?" Ahsoka asked as she walked by the girls.

"Okay, I guess," Molly answered.

"We didn't do too well, mommy," Sarah added.

"Your all did your best. It's hard when you're the youngest class competing," Ahsoka offered as encouragement.

"Do we have any more events today?" Molly asked.

Ahsoka thought for a minute. "No, the older initiates are competing this afternoon. Your final events will be tomorrow," she answered.

"Oh, okay," Molly said.

* * *

(The next day.)

Sarah once again dressed up for the day's competition. Once she arrived and checked-in, she caught up to her classmates.

"What event is next?" Sarah asked.

"The relay race," David answered.

"Can I be in it?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"We have our four runners already. You probably aren't that fast anyways," Madison replied bluntly.

"Oh," Sarah replied dejectedly.

"Let's go. I don't want to finish last again," Madison said as the group left to prepare for the race.

Sarah walked off with her head down. She didn't see her father until they almost bumped into one another.

"What's wrong, princess?" he asked.

"I can't run in the relay," Sarah explained. "I won't get to do anything today," she added in disappointment.

"Actually, there is an event with a few openings left. Do you want to try the softball toss?" her father asked.

Sarah nodded excitedly.

"Let's go over there and sign you up before it fills up," he said as he took Sarah's hand. They then walked over to the sign-up area. Sarah ended up being one of the last contestants to enter the event.

Later, Sarah saw her classmates as they took a break after their relay race and before her event.

"How did you do?" Sarah asked.

"Fourth of five. At least we weren't last this time," David replied.

A couple of minutes later, Madison returned with a disappointed look on her face.

"I wanted to do the softball toss, but it's already full!" she exclaimed.

"Great, nobody from our class will be in it," David realized.

"I'm in it," Sarah replied with a smile.

"How did you manage that?" Madison asked. She couldn't figure out how any of her classmates could be part of the event.

"I signed up while you were running," Sarah replied with a bigger smile.

"That's not fair!" Madison protested.

"She didn't run, so she may as well do something else," Molly said.

Madison sighed in disgust. "Fine!" she exclaimed before walking off in a huff.

"Ignore her, Sarah," Molly said. "Just make our class proud," she encouraged her friend.

Sarah nodded.

* * *

There were only three competitors left in the Lower Initiate Softball Toss. Sarah had just been called to throw next.

Sarah was a bit nervous. She was the only one in her class in this event. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before throwing the ball as hard as she could.

Everyone was amazed to see her take over third place with her throw. However, there were still two more competitors left.

The first, a fourth grader, barely beat her mark. Unfortunately, his throw was disallowed because he stepped over the line. He then had one last chance to throw the ball. He was visibly flustered by his previous fault because his substitute throw was not in the top three.

A second grade girl was the last to throw. At first, it looked like her toss would be short, but the ball rolled farther than anyone expected. It stopped about an inch [2½ cm] farther than Sarah's toss. Sarah wouldn't get a ribbon after all. However her fourth place finish was impressive because she was youngest contestant.

Sarah was slightly disappointed at the end result, but her classmates tried to be supportive.

"I thought you'd win a ribbon. Bet you do next time," David said.

"Yeah, now everyone knows our class is tough," Molly added in encouragement.

"You did a lot better than I thought... maybe even better than I would have. Nice job," Madison added, much to everyone's surprise.

"Thanks," Sarah replied simply. She then left to watch the award presentation.

After the presentation, one of the ribbon winners came up to Sarah.

"Hey, how did you learn to throw a ball so far?" the girl asked. Sarah noticed the third place ribbon and realized who it was.

Sarah's head-tail stripes darkened slightly. "I was so nervous. I closed my eyes and just threw it as hard as I could," she confessed.

"You might get a ribbon next time if you can throw that well," the girl replied. "What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Sarah," Sarah replied with a small smile.

"I'm Kristen," the other girl replied. "Are you five?" she asked.

Sarah nodded. "I'll be six soon," she replied proudly.

"You'll be nine next time we do this. I bet you win some ribbons then," Kristen replied.

"I hope so," Sarah answered.

Kristen stretched out her hand. Sarah put her small hand in Kristen's and they shared a brief handshake.

"Good job, Sarah. Just don't be so nervous and you'll do fine," Kristen said.

Sarah smiled, but wasn't sure what to say, so she said the first thing she could think of.

"May the Force be with you," Sarah repeated from memory.

"And to you, too," Kristen added.

After a few other events, it was time for lunch. Sarah chose to eat with her mother.

"What do we do now?" Sarah asked between bites of lunch.

"Well, your class is done competing. We can watch the other groups compete, or we can go home," Ahsoka replied.

"Let's go home," Sarah answered softly. She still felt some disappointment in not being in the relay.

"That's fine. We can have some mommy-daughter time," Ahsoka said.

Sarah smiled before finishing her lunch.

* * *

(Friday that week.)

The Jedi Games were over for another four years. In all, the event was a success with only a few minor scrapes and no serious injuries.

When the Grand Master finally returned home Friday night, his family was anxiously waiting for him.

"Daddy!" Sarah exclaimed before running up to hug her father.

"Hey, princess. Miss me?" he asked.

Sarah nodded her head vigorously.

"I missed you, too," he replied as he kissed Sarah on her nose.

"Do I get a kiss if I say I missed you?" Ahsoka asked playfully.

He kissed Ahsoka on one of her white cheek markings. "Better?" he asked.

Ahsoka smiled and nodded.

"Oh, before I forget, I have some news about the upcoming school year," he said.

"What's that?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"First, Madame Andrews will be teaching Sarah's class again," he stated.

"Did you hear that, Sarah? You have your same teacher again," Ahsoka said to Sarah.

"I like her," Sarah answered simply.

"Also, it appears we picked up two more students for the home school portion only. So there will be six initiates and eight home school students in the class this year," he added.

"Oh," Ahsoka answered. She didn't know what to think about that for now.

"Sarah, I know you didn't get any ribbons, but you did your best and came really close. And, I hope you had fun," he said.

Sarah nodded.

"But now, you need to get ready for bed. One of us will be upstairs soon," he instructed his daughter.

"Okay," Sarah answered as she went upstairs.

"Are we going to do anything before school starts?" Ahsoka asked her husband.

"Maybe we can go up north for the weekend and just relax," he suggested.

"I'd like that. I'm sure Sarah would, too," Ahsoka replied.

"I'll see what I can do," he said.

Ahsoka kissed her husband. "We better go check on Sarah. I'm sure she's looking for her good night kiss," Ahsoka commented. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts & characters. All characters except for Ahsoka are my own. I don't know if I need to disclaim anything related to the Olympic Games. I obviously don't own those, either.

**Author's Notes:** This is the last summer chapter. Those who know me know that I place a high value on good sportsmanship. So, that was a small theme here.

The academic year begins in the next chapter. Don't worry, though. I don't plan to repeat all the same things every school year. There will be some new items, especially now that the class will be learning about training sabers.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.

**Q & A Time:**

» Guest "Me" – Now you have me curious. I will have to ask some of my home schooled colleagues if they had any type of graduation ceremony. I will admit I can't blame them if they chose not to wear caps & gowns. It's not like one can wear them anywhere else.

» CC-645 – The points are like the points on _Whose Line is it Anyway?_ – one can't do very much with them. However, rumor has it you might be able to cash them in for a kilogram of thimiar jerky. (One point for every gram.)

**Speak Your Mind:** Does anyone have theories on the upcoming "Fugitive Ahsoka" arc? The titles and descriptions weren't too impressive. So, I'm hoping the action more than makes up for them. What are your theories for the arc? Here are my theories.

» Sidious arranges for an ambush of the Jedi Temple. Possibly, he uses Maul and Ventress for the attack.  
» In part two, Sideous somehow learns of Ahsoka questioning the suspect. So, he arranges for this person's death and make it look as if Ahsoka killed the suspect herself.  
» I can't see Ahsoka and Ventress cooperating. If that does happen, I think Ventress will have ulterior motives. Possibly, Ventress is ordered to lead Ahsoka on a wild goose chase.  
» In the end, Anakin and/or Master Plo find proof to exonerate Ahsoka. Sidious keeps his cover by having a petty underling take the fall.

I honestly don't see Season Six being written without Ahsoka in it. Viewership would plummet.

**Posted:** 2013-02-03 (last revised 2013-07-13).


	16. First Grade, First Day

**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 16 – First Grade, First Day.

* * *

Sarah woke up and rolled over. Seeing her mother already waiting for her startled her.

"Good morning, Sarah," Ahsoka said softly.

"Mommy, why are you here?" Sarah asked curiously.

"It's your first day of first grade. Remember, you get to learn about training sabers this year," Ahsoka replied.

At that reminder, Sarah's blue eyes lit up.

"So, should we get ready for today?" Ahsoka asked.

Sarah nodded her head excitedly.

A few minutes later, Ahsoka and Sarah went downstairs for breakfast. Sarah was wearing a light tan dress with white tights and black ballet flats.

"Morning, princess," Sarah's father greeted her as he finished fixing her breakfast.

"Hey, daddy," Sarah answered.

"Are you looking forward to today?" he asked her.

Sarah nodded. "When do we get to use the sabers?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Not quite yet. First, you have to learn about them and how to use them safely," he replied.

"Oh," Sarah answered. She was hoping her class would start using them today.

After breakfast, the family left for the Jedi Order.

* * *

For Sarah and her class, the first day's initiate instruction picked up where it left off in June. The class finished a meditation session and now gathered in a sparring chamber. All the students were awestruck.

"This is awesome! Look at all those lightsabers," David said to nobody in particular.

"I wonder what colors they are," Molly wondered.

"I want one that matches my outfit," Madison stated.

Sarah looked around at the large room. There were some chairs in either far corner. She didn't understand why there were so many training sabers available with only seven people in the room. The total, however, became eight when a familiar person entered the chamber.

"Hello, class," Sarah's father greeted the group.

Everyone was a bit surprised to see him as their guest instructor, but they were eager to learn more.

"Today, we will learn some basic items about training sabers, so you can safely use them later," he told the class.

The students gaped in awe as he Force-pulled a training saber into his hands. He walked closer to the students so they could see it up close.

"This button in the middle is what turns it on and off. On an actual saber, there will be a round knob on the end. But, that is for fastening it to your belt clip. Don't mistake that for the on/off button," he told the class as he cracked a slight grin.

A dozen eyes all gazed intently at the activation button.

The Grand Master then pulled the training saber away from the students he turned to the side and held it away from them.

"When you do start using them, make sure you point the other end away from yourself and anyone else," he said. A pale yellow blade came out of the saber after he ignited it. He held the saber in an opening Form I stance.

"When you start using them in class, this will be how you hold them to begin. From there, you will learn basic positions and moves," he explained. To further his point, he demonstrated a few basic moves and the associated footwork.

"Before and after a spar, it's a respectful gesture to salute one's partner," he added. He then showed them a proper salute.

"Does anybody have any questions?" he asked. He was immediately interrupted by everyone's hand raising. Sensing the most common question, he added, "Besides asking when you can start using them?" All hands but one went down.

"Yes, Initiate David?" he asked.

"Will you be teaching us the moves?" David asked curiously.

"Not always," the Grand Master replied. "Other Jedi will help teach you as well. And when you are older, you will have the chance to learn more about the different forms of lightsaber dueling," he explained.

"Thanks, master," David replied respectfully.

The lesson was interrupted by an overhead chime.

"OK, it's your lunch time. Good luck with your studies and may the Force be with you all," the Grand Master said before he left. Madame Andrews then escorted the class to the dining hall for lunch.

* * *

A boy and a girl waited at the classroom door as the initiates returned from lunch.

"Is this the first grade room?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," David replied affirmatively.

"All right. We're new this year and we were told to wait here," the boy said as Madame Andrews opened the door.

His female counterpart looked at Sarah curiously. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Sarah," Sarah replied slightly nervously as she entered the classroom.

"I'm Becca," the new girl replied.

"She's funny looking, huh?" Sarah overhead Madison say to Becca. Sarah chose to ignore the comment.

Madame Andrews watched the last of the students sit down before she made her opening announcement.

"Welcome back, everyone. You may notice we have two new students who will be studying academics with us. Be sure to treat them as you would anyone else. After all, we are expected to respect **everyone** in the classroom," she said.

"Before you begin working on your assignments, be sure to download the list of spelling words for this week. Also, there is a reading passage I want you to have someone read to you so you can read it back. We will read it in class on Friday. If anyone has questions, just raise your hand, and I'll help you," she added.

The day went without any further incident. Ahsoka was waiting for Sarah when it was dismissal time.

"Hey, Sarah, how was your day?"

Sarah looked behind her to see who else was nearby. "It was okay," Sarah finally answered.

"Bye, Sarah!" Molly called out as she walked over to her mother.

"Bye, Molly," Sarah called back.

As Ahsoka and Sarah walked down another hallway, Ahsoka sensed some uneasiness in Sarah.

"Sarah, is something wrong?" she asked.

Sarah looked around again before speaking. "That new girl, Becca, and Madison were talking about how funny I look," she finally admitted.

"Unless they say or do something mean, try not to let that bother you. Just ignore them," Ahsoka reminded Sarah.

"I did that, mommy!" Sarah replied as she smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Sarah was busy finishing her assignments for the day. Before he could knock, Sarah sensed her father's presence.

"Daddy?" Sarah asked, unsure of what he wanted.

"Hey, princess. How was your first day?"

Sarah put down her datapad. "Fine," she replied simply.

"Was anyone mean to you?" he asked.

Sarah shook her head.

"That's a lot better than your first day last year, right?" he reminded her.

"Yeah," Sarah answered.

Sarah's father gave her a quick hug. "Mommy will be up in about a half hour to help you get ready for bed. I'll be up later, too," he said.

"OK, daddy," Sarah replied. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts & characters. All characters except for Ahsoka are my own.

**Author's Notes:** First grade is officially here. So, expect more references to training sabers from now on.

I know that the terms _ignite_ and _extinguish_ for turning on and off a lightsaber are more appropriate. Keep in mind, however, we are dealing with six year old kids. So, I've simplified some terminology as a matter of practicality.

Constructive feedback is always welcome. Flames, not so much.

**Sneak Preview for Chapter 17:** Sarah is uneasy with a usually-fun school tradition. The next day, however, she celebrates her birthday.

**Story Identifier:** S10-F9-M3c16. **Posted: **2013-02-08. **Updated:** 2013-05-11.


	17. Opposite Emotions

**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 17 – Opposite Emotions.

* * *

(September 13, 2020.)

"Honey, what about tomorrow?" Ahsoka asked nervously.

"What about it?" her husband asked in return.

"Well, her grandparents don't even know she exists. What are we going to do for tomorrow's Grandparents Day activities?" Ahsoka questioned. Initiates in grades 1-8 were allowed to bring a grandparent to class the day after Grandparents Day.

"Well, we do have students who can't bring grandparents for whatever reason. In those cases, another relative is welcome to come instead," he said.

"Who's going to go with Sarah tomorrow?" Ahsoka asked.

"I figure she can choose one of us. Either way, our schedules will allow for that, thankfully," he replied.

"True," Ahsoka said before kissing her husband good night.

* * *

(September 14, 2020.)

"Wake up, Sarah," Ahsoka said. Sarah remained curled up, even after Ahsoka uncovered her.

"Sarah, it's time for school," Ahsoka said a bit firmly.

"I don't wanna go!" Sarah replied before curling up into a tighter ball.

"Sarah, what's wrong? Did someone do something to you?" Ahsoka asked. Now, she was concerned about Sarah's reaction.

Sarah shook her head.

"Why don't you want to go?" Ahsoka asked.

Sarah rolled over to face her mother.

"I don't have grandparents," she replied softly.

Ahsoka nodded and then went across the hall.

"Honey, you need to talk to Sarah," she told him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he attached a saber to his belt.

"Sarah thinks she doesn't have grandparents. It's better that you talk to her about it. I don't think I can be quite so objective as you would," Ahsoka explained.

He sighed. "I suppose your right," he replied. He went over to Sarah's room. She looked up at him.

"Sarah, you don't want to go to school?" he asked her.

"I don't have grandparents," she reiterated.

"Actually, you do," he replied.

Sarah's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Why don't I see them?" she asked curiously.

"Well," he began before taking a breath, "they don't like your mommy and me. They don't even know you exist," he explained.

Sarah didn't know how to react.

"Do they hate me?" she finally asked.

"I don't think so... at least I hope not. But you need to get dressed for school," he replied.

"But who can I take?" Sarah asked, half-pleading with her father.

"Well, two of your classmates will be bringing someone else because they can't bring a grandparent. So, you can choose mommy or me," he told her.

Sarah thought over her choices. She really wanted to choose her father. On the other hand, having her mother with her might be better around people who never met either of them.

"I want mommy to come," Sarah decided.

"Very well, I'll tell her while you start getting dressed," he replied.

* * *

Ahsoka looked forward to a day with Sarah. Ahsoka also hoped that the rest of the class would behave better with her as one of the guests today.

After an introduction to the class by Madame Andrews, the guests and students went to a meditation chamber.

"I know most of you aren't Jedi," Madame Andrews said as she quickly looked over at Ahsoka. "But please remain quiet for now so the students can concentrate," she added.

Everyone nodded and let the students focus on their meditation. Ahsoka closed her eyes and used the time to sense everyone's emotions. The students were focused on their meditation. The guests seemed to be a bit curious about Ahsoka herself. One of them – she didn't know who – seemed taken aback by her appearance. Ahsoka opted to do nothing. There was no point in overreacting or causing a scene in front of the students.

Later, when the students were practicing telekinesis, the guests were in awe.

"That's pretty bizarre," Molly's grandfather said.

Ahsoka couldn't help adding her two cents to the conversation.

"It's a lesson in learning the little things so they can do more advanced things later," she replied. To prove her point, Ahsoka unhooked her shoto from her belt. She used the Force to levitate it in front of her chin.

"You're a Jedi?" David's uncle asked? David's grandparents lived too far away to visit, so David chose to bring an uncle instead.

Ahsoka nodded. "And someday, Force willing, Sarah will be, too," she told him.

"You must be proud of your granddaughter," he said.

Ahsoka's head-tail stripes darkened. "Actually, I'm her mother. I'm too young to be a grandmother," she replied sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he replied. He looked as if he was going to say more, but appeared flabbergasted.

"It's OK," Ahsoka reassured him. "It's probably hard to tell my age from just looking at me. Sarah's grandparents couldn't make it, so she asked me to come instead," Ahsoka explained. She hoped she was objective in her describing the situation.

"You must be very proud of her," Molly's grandfather interjected.

"Very," Ahsoka replied.

The signal for lunch time chimed and everyone was off to the dining hall. While the students sat on one end of the table, their guests sat on the opposite end. It wasn't tradition, but it just worked out that way.

"Is everybody enjoying the day so far?" A male voice asked. Ahsoka knew it was her husband from the sound of his voice and the weight of his footsteps in her montrals.

"Hey, honey," Ahsoka greeted her husband as they shared a quick kiss. "Everyone seems impressed so far," she told him.

"That's good," he replied. "Does anyone else have any thoughts?" he asked the rest of the adults.

Madison's grandmother looked at the Grand Master curiously. "The girl Sarah is your daughter?" she asked in disbelief.

Ahsoka looked on curiously. She was the one whose uncertain feelings she sensed earlier. However, she was curious to see how her husband handled the question.

"She's my pride and joy," he answered as looked down to where Sarah was finishing her lunch. "She looks just look me, huh?" he quipped. Ahsoka gave a slight grin, but tried not to show her sharp canine teeth too much.

Madison's grandmother was speechless. How could he be Sarah's father? More importantly, why would he say she looked like him when she didn't?

"I need to go talk to our other visitors, but enjoy the rest of your day," he said in parting.

* * *

Back in the classroom, the class was joined by their home-school only classmates. The visitors were given datapads with an audiovisual presentation on the Order to listen to. Every datapad had ear buds to listen to the presentation without disturbing the hard-working students. Ahsoka, who lacked ears, used a set of headphones against her side head-tails.

Ahsoka looked up and noticed Becca sitting behind Sarah. She was slowly moving her hand up as if she was going to touch or pull Sarah's rear head-tail. Ahsoka, not wanting to see Sarah get hurt, gave in to her protective instincts. She stretched out the fingers of her right hand and quickly flicked them. Becca's hand fell down to the desk and made a slapping noise.

"Becca, do you need something?" Madame Andrews asked.

"No, Ma'am," Becca replied.

"Than please don't slap your desk. It's time to study quietly," Madame Andrews reminded her.

"Yes, Ma'am," Becca answered respectfully.

A few minutes later, Ahsoka noticed Becca repeating her action. Again, Ahsoka used the Force to quickly move Becca's hand away. Again, it slapped the desk softly, but loud enough to draw Madame Andrews' attention.

"Becca, if you do that again, I'd have to dismiss you from class," Madame Andrews admonished.

"I'm not trying to!" Becca replied truthfully.

"Then don't do it again and finish working on your assignments," Madame Andrews said.

Becca nodded, still unsure what had happened. However, she obeyed her teacher and worked on her lessons. She made no more attempts to touch Sarah's rear head-tail. Sarah appeared to have been so engrossed in her studies, she never knew what Becca was doing.

Eventually, the day-ending signal sounded.

"OK, everyone, I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks to our grandparents and other relatives for being here today. I hope you enjoyed observing your students," Madame Andrews said.

Everyone slowly filed out. Ahsoka watched Becca give Sarah a funny look before leaving.

"Are you ready to go home, Sarah?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, mommy, did you like it today?" Sarah replied and asked in return.

Ahsoka nodded. "Your classmates seemed to be nice for the most part," she noted.

Sarah nodded back as they headed for home.

* * *

"You did what?" Ahsoka's husband asked when he heard about Becca's actions.

"What did you want me to do? Let her pull Sarah's _lek_?" Ahsoka asked emphatically.

"Soka, you know we're really not supposed to use the Force like that. Couldn't you have said something instead?" he asked her.

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "I guess I could have... or should have. But I've always been protective when it comes to younglings," she reminded him. She recalled the time she led a mission with six Jedi Initiates. She didn't anticipate defending the group from Hondo and his dirty, sleazy pirates. She was captured and mistreated for a brief while, but at least the initiates were never harmed.

"True, but you also know I'm trying not to be overprotective, too," he replied.

"I guess **I** have to work on that now, too, huh?" Ahsoka admitted.

He nodded.

"Let's hope everyone is nice to her tomorrow," Ahsoka said before she and her husband headed upstairs for the night.

* * *

(September 15, 2020.)

The morning Jedi studies went smoothly. As the class sat down with lunches in hand, they were surprised to see a cake come out.

Sarah's day was going smoothly so far. She had just finished her lunch and was enjoying the ceremonial cake and ice cream. This year, however, there was no teasing and Sarah ate her dessert proudly.

At the end of the day, Ahsoka picked Sarah up to take her back home.

"How was your day so far, Sarah?" Ahsoka asked.

"Everyone was nice this year," Sarah replied happily, "But..." she began before being interrupted.

"Someone was mean to you?" Ahsoka asked with concern.

Sarah shook her head. "No, mommy, but I think that new girl wanted to grab my tails," she replied.

Ahsoka felt her own head-tails twitch with nervousness. "Did she try?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know," Sarah answered honestly. "I felt her hand move by them, but she moved it back instead," Sarah stated plainly.

"That's good," Ahsoka replied. "If she does grab them, remember to tell Madame Andrews. Don't do anything else back," she reminded Sarah.

Sarah nodded.

* * *

At home, Sarah once again enjoyed her traditional birthday treat of orange sherbet. She counted all six candles on the cake before blowing them out.

"Happy birthday, Sarah. You're six years old now," Ahsoka said.

Sarah counted out six on her fingers. She smiled as her father slid a small plate of cake and orange sherbet over to her. After she finished, Ahsoka handed Sarah two wrapped gifts.

Sarah eagerly opened the first one up. It was a _Stellar Battles_ coloring book. Her next gift was the storybook version of a recent set of episodes, _The Cosmic Quest_.

"So, do you like your presents, Sarah," her father asked.

Sarah nodded happily. "Thanks, daddy!" she replied.

"Mommy helped picked them out too," he told her.

"Thanks, mommy," Sarah added.

"You're welcome, Sarah," Ahsoka answered.

"Go finish your academics, Sarah. You can read and color this weekend," her father said.

"Can I color after I watch _Stellar Battles_?" Sarah asked anxiously.

"Sure," her father said.

Sarah smiled as she went up to her room to study.

"She seems happier," her father observed.

"Her day went a lot better than last year," Ashoka replied. "I just hope she has no trouble this year, especially with the new girl," she added.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sarah thinks the home-school girl wanted to pull on her tails. She didn't, but we may want to address that to be safe," Ahsoka explained.

"I'll mention it to Madame Andrews tomorrow morning," he promised.

Ahsoka nodded before being surprised with a kiss.

"You're a good mother, Soka," he told her.

"Umm, thanks," she replied, not quite sure what prompted the kiss and comment.

"I know I was a bit surprised about yesterday. I just wanted to let you know I appreciate you being a good mom. We just can't let ourselves be too overprotective. That won't help Sarah in the long run," he said.

"It's hard not to react, though," Ahsoka replied.

"I know. But parenting – like being a Jedi – is never easy," he shared.

Ahsoka nodded as she and her husband cleaned off the table and started to do the dishes. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts & characters. Everything else is mine.

**Author's Notes:** In order to move the story line along quicker, I may end up with slightly longer chapters. I'm not foreseeing this as a problem, though.

**Q & A Time:**

» Guest Me – For now, Madison will always think differently of Sarah due to her appearance. But she also knows when to be diplomatic. The friction between the two of them is far from over, though.

I will accept guest votes in reviews should I have to break a tie for 8th place.

**Sneak Preview for Chapter 18:** Training saber practice starts in earnest and has its first injury. Later that day, Ahsoka and her husband celebrate their seventh wedding anniversary.

**Speak Your Mind:** This section discusses the episode _Sabotage_ from _Star Wars: The Clone Wars._ Please do not read further to avoid spoilers.

I enjoyed last week's episode. However, I had no strong opinions about it. I think the episode did a good job setting the stage for the more exciting events that are yet to come. I'm still confident Ahsoka will be exonerated. Still, I wonder if she's going to be severely injured in the process or see her reputation suffer. Thoughts on the upcoming episodes are welcome.

Personally, I'm convinced Palpatine will be involved in Ahsoka's frame-up this week. Then again, I originally thought Letta was a male before viewing last week's episode. So what do I know?

**Story Identifier:** S10-F9-M3c17. **Posted:** 2013-02-14. **Last Revised:** 2013-05-17.


	18. Relentless Wool

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars _fan fiction.

Chapter 18 – Relentless Wool.

* * *

**Attention:** There is no objectionable content intended or implied at the end of this chapter.

* * *

After a Monday meditation session, Madame Andrews escorted her class to a sparring chamber.

"OK, class. When our guest instructor comes shortly, we will begin our next lesson," Madame Andrews announced.

"Do you think it's your father again?" Molly whispered to Sarah.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure," she whispered back in reply.

The friends, and the rest of the class, didn't have to wait long. Master Cara would serve as the guest instructor today.

"Hey, it's Master Cara!" Molly told Sarah. Molly already considered her one of her favorite Jedi.

Sarah smiled as Master Cara prepared to greet the class.

"Class, you've been learning the basic movements and positions. Today, we are going to start working with partners and learn one of the basic actions," Master Cara announced. She let the class have a quick cheer of happiness.

"OK, everyone needs to find a partner," Cara told the class. Sarah and Molly quickly paired up. Madison and David decided to be another pair. The remaining two boys made up the last duo.

Everyone in the chamber Force-pulled training sabers into their hands and ignited them in the appropriate stance.

"Now watch us. I want you to try a Zone 2 attack and block, followed by a disarming slash. The object is to knock the saber out of your partner's hand. If you're on the other end, you want to try from losing your saber. It's OK, if you don't, though; this is only a learning exercise," Master Cara said to the class. She and Madame Andrews each did the requested attack and slash on each other to demonstrate.

"Your turn," Madame Andrews said to the class.

Madison caught David by surprise and knocked his training saber out his hand without warning. Molly swung harder than Sarah expected, but Sarah was able to keep her saber in her hand. The all-boy pair was so nervous they both dropped their training sabers. Fortunately, the training sabers self-extinguished upon release.

"Not too bad," Master Cara observed. "Boys, don't be so nervous," she encouraged them.

"But we don't want to get hurt," one of them replied.

"If you do this exercise as I showed you, nothing will happen. Don't be afraid to try it," Master Cara answered. "OK, now let your partner try the offensive swings," she instructed them.

This time, the boys did better. Neither one dropped their saber, resulting in smiles. David tried to disarm Madison, but she was ready and successfully defended herself.

Sarah was eager to go next. Thinking she had to do better because both her parents were Jedi, she swung her saber with all her might.

Molly suddenly shrieked and fell to the floor. Sarah looked horrified.

Molly grabbed her wrist and started crying. The rest of the class looked to see what happened.

"What happened?" Master Cara asked.

"My wrist!" Molly cried, "It hurts," she added between sobs.

Sarah's head-tail stripes slowly turned navy blue. She was embarrassed to know she had accidentally injured her friend.

"I, I'm sorry, Molly," Sarah said in a low voice.

Molly looked up at Sarah. She could sense it was an accident.

"I know," she replied. She was still holding her wrist.

"Let me take her to the med bay and you can finish the lesson," Master Cara said.

"What happens to me?" Sarah asked. Madison gave her a slight scowl.

"You can practice with me," Madame Andrews answered. "I'm skilled enough that you won't hurt me unless you try," she said.

Sarah nodded as the lesson continued.

At the medical bay, Master Cara escorted Molly over to an examination bed.

"What happened here?" Knight Rachel asked cheerfully.

"Initiate Molly here had her wrist hit with a training saber," Master Cara explained.

"Oh, I see," Knight Rachel replied.

Molly was now sitting on the examination bed and doing her best to not cry any more. Knight Rachel carefully held Molly's right hand to examine her wrist.

"It doesn't look too bad, Molly. If I promise to be gentle, will you let me try to make it feel better?" Knight Rachel asked calmly.

Molly nodded her head.

Knight Rachel gently held Molly's right wrist and used Jedi healing techniques.

"It doesn't hurt so much," Molly said after a few minutes.

Knight Rachel smiled. "That's good. I'm going to bandage it for you and check it again in a couple of days," she said.

"OK," Molly answered.

Knight Rachel put the bandage around Molly's wrist. "I'll need to let your parents know what happened and that everything is fine," she said.

Molly had a slight look of panic. "Please tell daddy. Mommy goes crazy if I get hurt," she said with the candid honesty most kids her age had.

Knight Rachel chuckled a little. "I'll see what I can do," she assured the girl.

All of a sudden, Sarah came running into the med bay.

"Are you OK?" Sarah asked.

Molly nodded. "It feels a lot better now," she replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Sarah apologized again.

"I know it was an accident," Molly reassured Sarah.

"Do you hate me now?" Sarah asked nervously.

Molly shook her head. She then jumped off the examination bed and surprised Sarah with a hug.

"We're still friends," she promised.

"It's time for lunch now, let's go," Sarah said.

Molly nodded. "Bye Knight Rachel," she said before she and Sarah headed off to the dining hall.

The rest of the day went without incident. At dismissal time, Ahsoka came to pick Sarah up and Mr. Douglas came for his own daughter.

"Molly, I heard what happened, are you OK?" Mr. Douglas asked.

"Yeah, daddy. Knight Rachel made it feel better. I have to wear it for a couple days, though," she replied as she showed him her wrapped-up wrist.

"That makes sense," he replied. He noticed Sarah standing next to Molly.

"I heard you did this," he said.

Sarah froze and looked at Molly's father. She didn't know what to think or expect.

"It was an accident," she said in a soft voice.

Mr. Douglas nodded. "Did you apologize?" he asked Sarah.

Before Sarah could answer, Molly interrupted.

"She said she's sorry lots of times, daddy," Molly told her father.

Mr. Douglas bent down to Sarah's eye level.

"If Molly forgives you, then I do, too. Accidents happen sometimes," he replied.

Sarah smiled.

"Thanks," Ahsoka said. She was glad the incident didn't cause any kind of rift between the two friends.

"It's perfectly fine. At this age, kids get into all kinds of accidents," he said.

Ahsoka nodded. "Sarah has had her own share of cuts and scrapes. It's just part of growing up, I guess," she replied.

With that, everyone left for home.

* * *

Ahsoka and her family returned from dinner out. This year, she wasn't disappointed one bit. Even better, nobody seemed to notice Ahsoka or Sarah (or say anything bad about either of them).

Later, after Sarah went to bed, Ahsoka joined her husband in the basement meditation room.

"What are we doing here?" Ahsoka asked curiously. She was still dressed in the maroon dress she wore out for dinner.

"You'll see," her husband answered cryptically. He went over to put some on some music.

"Wait, I remember this," Ahsoka replied.

"You should, we had our first dance at the reception to this song," he replied as he took her hands. She found it odd to be dancing with her husband in their mediation room, but her thoughts shifted to that day seven years ago. Master Cara and Knight Ashley agreed to be her Bridesmaids. They were a big help with Earth wedding customs. She cracked a slight smile when she thought about how odd she looked dressed in all white. Wearing shoes other than her familiar boots was also a big adjustment for her. She didn't wear a veil, however. Human veils and Togruta montrals didn't go very well together.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband abruptly dipping her. The sudden rush in her montrals was disconcerting. Still, she found herself stealing a quick kiss when she was standing upright again.

After the song finished, they sat down on the couch.

"You still have it," Ahsoka's husband told her.

"Thanks, but I wish you wouldn't dip me. It feels too uncomfortable," she replied.

"That's why I only did it the once," he said. "So, here's to seven years together," he added.

Ahsoka smiled. "Any regrets?" she asked as she sat closer to him.

"We've had our rough moments, but nothing **I** regret," he assured her. He then handed her his gift to her.

"Wool gloves and socks?" she asked curiously after she opened the box.

"I know how hard it is for you to keep warm in the winter months. This should help. Besides, wool is the traditional gift for a seventh anniversary, apparently," he explained.

"Oh. I've been here about nine years or so and I'm still learning your customs," Ahsoka replied.

He then reached over to play another song.

"I still feel this way... even now," he said as the music started.

Ahsoka found herself leaning to her husband's side. He put his arm around her and gently caressed one of her head-tails. She removed his glasses and put them on the small table in front of them.

As the song finished, they found themselves kissing more.

* * *

Ahsoka's husband woke up. He tried to take a deep breath, but he could feel something pressing tightly against his chest. He turned his head and almost poked his eye out against the tip of one of Ahsoka's montrals.

"_Uh oh. We must have fallen asleep on the couch,"_ he realized. He then noticed they were still in the same outfits they wore to the restaurant.

Knowing they probably should go upstairs to bed, he needed to wake his wife up.

"Ahsoka," he whispered. She didn't react.

"Ahsoka?" he whispered again. When she didn't react, he gently kissed one of her montrals. That did the trick as she woke with a startled look.

"What... what's going on?" Ahsoka asked groggily.

"We fell asleep together in the meditation room," he whispered.

"What time is it?" Ahsoka asked as she yawned.

He carefully slid his arm closer to him to check the time. "3:17 A.M." he replied.

"Can we just sleep here for tonight? I'm too comfortable to move," Ahsoka stated with a slightly playful smile.

"What if Sarah wakes up before we do? She might panic if she sees our room empty," he replied.

Ahsoka nodded. They then went up stairs, changed quickly, and went back to sleep. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers: **Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts & characters. Everything else is mine.

**Challenge Submission:** The chapter I submitted to a theme challenge was published this past weekend. Other authors made some good submissions as well. For a preview of Sarah's life as a 29-year old, read the chapter here: fanfiction -dot- net /s/8999662/7/ .

**Author's Notes:** The odd chapter title comes from two different ideas. _Relentless_ is a song by Two Fires that I found appropriate for this chapter. It's the second song in the meditation room. Wool is the traditional seventh wedding anniversary gift. The song that Ahsoka & her husband danced to was another Two Fires song, _This Night._

**Q & A Time:**

» Guest B. Warren – Sarah may have enjoyed herself last chapter. However, not having grandparents in her life will be something she is now much more aware of.

» Mystery99 – Your last review gave me a pleasant chuckle. A few thoughts come to mind. First, Madison and Sarah are going to have occasional friction for some time to come. Also, keep in mind that Ahsoka and Sarah (as a hybrid) are the only Togruta on Earth. That in itself guarantees people will make comments, odd looks, and so on. Sometimes, I wish I could give you a hint as to what happens down the road in the future. But, sorry, I won't be spoiling my future writing.

» Guest Me – I talked to one of my home schooled acquaintances tonight. She was part of a home schooled group, so they wore caps and gowns, even though they didn't want to. I thought you might appreciate the follow up.

**Sneak Preview for Chapter 19:** Training saber practice continues. Later, the Jedi accept a mission with awkward encounters.

**Speak Your Mind:**This section discusses the ongoing Ahsoka arc. Please don't read if you haven't watched Season 5, Episode 18 – _The Jedi Who Knew Too Much_.

I was surprised to see "commlink" on the body scan display as I always thought the word was spelled comlink.

I suspect that Palpatine and Tarkin are involved in the plot to frame Ahsoka. I'm not sure if they are working together or separately. I'm pretty sure this played a part in why Anakin's couldn't visit Ahsoka. I was shocked to see the clones lying or jumping to conclusions in their attempt to track down Ahsoka. I'm also curious to see if she recovers her shoto or eventually makes a new one. In addition, why didn't anyone review video or log files at the prison? The first few clones were killed when Ahsoka was still clearly in her prison cell. I hope the Jedi or the ISC droids investigate this in the coming episodes.

The one thing I didn't understand was why Ashoka jumped instead of trusting Anakin. Was it because the clones had their weapons set to kill despite Anakin's requests and she sensed that fact? In that case, it would follow that Ahsoka going with Anakin could be a death sentence for her. This begs the question of who is ordering the clones to kill Ahsoka if spotted?

On Facebook, The Clone Wars' page posted a picture I expected to be from this week. Apparently, it was yet another misdirection on their part. So, I won't be trusting that page as much any more. I'm now curious if the scene comes from the final episode and relates to Ahsoka's fate for season six. For now, I am a bit more concerned about what will happen to her, yet I plan to remain calm.

I believe we may find out the identity of the mastermind behind the bombing in the next episode. I'm also curious to see just how Ventress – and her duel with Ahsoka – fits into this arc.

What are your thoughts?

**Story Identifier:** S10-F9-M3c18. **Posted:** 2013-02-20. **Revised:**2013-05-24.


	19. A Dark Buzzing

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 19 – A Dark Buzzing.

* * *

The morning session of initiate instruction was wining down. As a group, the class did well with their training saber practice and they showed continued improvement. Today, Madame Andrews would call moves in a random sequence for the class to perform.

"Good job, class. It's almost lunch time, so replace your training sabers," Madame Andrews said.

All the students used the Force to return their training sabers to the shelf.

"At least you didn't hurt anyone, Sarah," Madison said sarcastically.

Sarah gave Madison a dirty look, but Molly quickly stepped up to Sarah. Madame Andrews also overheard the comment.

"Madison, you will **not** talk to a classmate like that. A Jedi lets go of the past," Madame Andrews stated.

Madison, realizing she had no other choice, gave Sarah a forced apology.

"Sorry," she said in a noncommittal tone.

Sarah looked down at her feet in disappointment.

"Sarah, you'll be fine," Molly said in encouragement.

"I wish she didn't hate me," Sarah whispered in reply.

"I still like you," Molly replied.

Sarah cracked a small smile as the class left for the dining hall.

* * *

After lunch, the class heard an overhead announcement during the academic study session.

"All available Jedi – Status Four," Knight Ashley announced and repeated. "Tonight's Senior Initiate Banquet will be postponed to next week," she added.

David raised his hand.

"Master, does that mean anything for us?" he asked.

"No, that's for the Jedi who aren't already doing something. You can continue studying until dismissal time," Madame Andrews replied.

David nodded and returned to his math lesson.

In the nursery, Ahsoka's comlink activated.

"Ahsoka, I need you to report to my office right away" her husband told her.

"I'm on my way," she replied. She told her supervisor about the call before leaving.

In his office, Ahsoka wasn't sure what was going on.

"Honey, what's going on?" she asked nervously.

"It's just the two of us, so you don't have to be formal for now," he assured her. "You'll be joining us on our mission," he stated.

"What?" Ahsoka asked as her eyes widened. "I'm not active. I'm on leave to raise Sarah. Who's going to watch her if we're both gone?" raced out of her mouth.

"Easy, Soka," he replied. "There's been a passenger train derailment nearby. We need your species-specific skills to help us. The Council has granted you temporary active status just for today. And don't worry about Sarah; I have that taken care of," he answered her stream of questions.

"What do you mean by 'species-specific skills?'" she asked with an arched eye marking.

"You can sense movement around you with your montrals, right?" he asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "I can sense anything up to six meters [approximately 20 feet] away if I concentrate hard enough," she replied proudly.

"That's why we need you. That ability will come in very handy for locating victims in the wreckage," he told her.

Ahsoka nodded. "So, when do we leave?" she asked.

"Right now," he answered.

* * *

While the crash wasn't as serious as initially suspected, it was still serious enough. The front half of the train derailed with passenger cars on their sides. The rear cars miraculously remained upright on the tracks.

The Grand Master met with the train company representative to assess the situation.

"Mark here," he introduced himself.

"Mark, I wish I could say this was a pleasure," the Grand Master replied. "What's the current situation?" he asked.

"The city's first responders are tied up and won't be here for a bit. We could use some help to get people out of the derailed cars. Some of the passengers in the back have cuts and scrapes. If someone treated their injuries, it would save time when the first responders eventually arrive," Mark explained.

"Are there any fatalities?" the Grand Master asked further.

"So far, we don't think so. I hope not, but I'm ready for the possibility," Mark replied.

"Thanks for the information. I will deploy our group and direct them to work in conjunction with your people," the Grand Master said.

He then returned to the group of Jedi and medical assistants.

"Ahsoka, you'll go to the derailed cars and help figure out where everyone is inside. That should tell us what to do and how to proceed next. Cara, your group should work with Mark. First, look for a safe area for the evacuated passengers. After that, look to see if there is an apparent cause for the derailment. My group will work in the back to treat the passengers with minor injuries and escort them to the safe area," he announced.

With that, the group divided and focused on their specific tasks. About 15 minutes later, the Grand Master received a call on his comlink.

"Umm, honey, they don't need me up here any more. What do you want me to do?" Ahsoka asked. He chuckled at her informality, but wasn't upset by it.

"Come down to the end of the train. I'm about to enter the next to last car. Grab a med pack and help me with the injured passengers," he replied.

"Got it!" Ahsoka replied. She joined him shortly.

"You take this side, I'll take the other," he told her.

Everything went smoothly. But after the Grand Master finished treating a passenger and showing them to the exit, his comlink chirped again. It was Ahsoka. He waved to Ahsoka in the hallway to let her know he was on the way to see what she wanted.

"Honey, I think we need to trade sides," Ahsoka said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Well, the couple inside made it perfectly clear they didn't want to look at me, let alone have me treat their injuries," Ahsoka explained.

"I guess we can trade, but let's hope this doesn't become a problem," he answered.

"When you see who's in there, you'll know why I didn't press the issue," Ahsoka said cryptically before moving on to the next cabin.

As the Grand Master went to open the door, he sensed a certain familiarity. When he saw who he'd be treating, he realized what Ahsoka meant with her parting comment.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" he asked his parents.

"Are you still married to her?" his mother asked tersely.

"We just celebrated seven years," he answered proudly. "Is it okay if I check your injuries?" he asked.

His parents nodded. "I just don't want … **her** doing anything," his mother replied.

He took out his datapad and begun a basic medical scan. "All she would have done is what I'm doing now – checking you for serious injuries and then dressing your wounds," he explained. "You know you have a granddaughter, right?" he asked, hoping to break the ice.

"You never told us that!" his father replied.

"I tried to tell someone, but whoever it was hung up on me the minute I said 'grandparents,'" he explained.

"Why didn't you say he called?" his father asked his mother. She didn't answer.

The Grand Master checked the scan results. "You have some minor cuts and scrapes. Dad, you have one that might be deep enough to require a stitch or two. We'll find out soon enough," he informed his parents.

"Does she look like you?" his mother asked about her granddaughter.

"She looks more like her mom," he replied honestly.

His mother broke eye contact to convey her lack of interest in further discussing his family.

The Grand Master was frustrated and running low on patience. He summoned Master Cara on his comlink. When she arrived, he handed her his med pack.

"Cara, these are my parents. They just need some cuts bandaged up. Have the cut on my dad's cheek checked for possible stitches and then show them to the safe area. I'll go see Mark for an update on your progress so far," he told his former padawan.

"Yes, Master," she answered before going to treat the pair.

As he went to leave the car, Ahsoka stopped him.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Mom didn't like that we're still married, or that her granddaughter looks like you. I had to leave to keep my sanity. Cara's going to work with you now and I'm going to check on the investigation," he replied.

Ahsoka nodded.

* * *

One of the Jedi sentinels had a status update for his superior.

"Master, we think we found something. Let me show you," he said. He took the Grand Master to where Mark was carefully examining part of the track.

"What do we have here?" the Grand Master asked.

"Oh, you're here again. Look at this part of the track," Mark replied. There was a clean cut across both rails. Enough of the track had been cut out to cause the derailment.

The Grand Master pulled out a datapad, but his sentinel stopped him.

"Your suspicion is correct, Master. It was the work of a lightsaber," the sentinel informed him.

The Grand Master eye's narrowed. "She's probably here somewhere," he replied before walking down the tracks.

The Grand Master walked down the tracks and stopped once he passed the train station.

"I know you're here," he said to the slowly darkening night sky.

As looked down the tracks, he saw a lone figure leap up from the side embankment. The person landed on the tracks and stood a short distance away from him.

"I should have known they'd send you here, Master Jedi," the woman hissed.

"Darth Stinger, I should have known you'd be behind this," he replied, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I sense your unhappiness," Darth Stinger replied.

He wasn't sure if this was a true observation or an instance of _dun möch_. "I thought we had an agreement – we wouldn't drag our families into this," he reminded his adversary.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied plainly.

"Explain why I just saw my parents injured in the crash," he demanded a bit tersely.

Darth Stinger looked as if she was truly concerned by this revelation. She hadn't expected it, but she had no regret about her sabotage.

"I assure you I had no idea. I don't exactly follow your family's every move... unlike you," she replied back just as sharply. "But I **am** sorry they got caught in this," she offered in apology.

"That and ten dollars might get me a drink at Celestial Doe's," he replied in disgust.

Darth Stinger gnashed her teeth. Her foe's response was expected, but nobody insulted her and got away with it.

"See if I ever apologize to you again," she retorted. She ignited her lightsaber in an offensive neutral stance. Despite being a Sith for nearly 14 years, she still wielded the same pink blade she used as a Jedi.

The Grand Master tried to recall their last duel. At the moment, he couldn't remember when they last dueled as Jedi and Sith. _"I just might have a nice surprise for her,"_ he thought to himself. He then ignited his own green lightsaber with a perfect Makashi salute and flourish.

"Fancy doesn't win battles," Darth Stinger stated in an unimpressed tone.

"Neither does cheap talk," he replied back with a grin.

Darth Stinger snarled and charged her foe. He surprised her by leaping behind her and taking a quick swing. Darth Stinger quickly turned to block the blow.

"An impressive new trick, but it's not enough," she said. She then made her own Djem So strikes.

Much to his foe's surprise, he blocked them all and returned the same strikes as he quickly switched to Form V himself. He also held an advantage with his curved-hilt lightsaber altering the attack angles.

After narrowly parrying an attack at her right leg, Darth Stinger got her foe into a blade lock.

"You've learned much since last time, but we're still on par with each other," Darth Stinger reminded her foe.

"And for not dueling much over time, your own skills are still sharp," the Grand Master conceded. He then pressed his blade harder into the blade lock.

Darth Stinger heard the familiar snap-hiss of a lightsaber igniting. She couldn't tell who was running up to her from the other side, but she had no desire to duel two Jedi.

"We **will** meet again. One of these times, you'll go down to the Dark Side," Darth Stinger sneered.

"And we all know how well you keep promises, my dear," the Grand Master replied sarcastically.

Darth Stinger growled in displeasure as she performed a high Force leap away from her opponents. She then ran down a viaduct and fled via the main roadway.

"Master, I heard the duel and came to help. Are you okay?" Master Cara asked as she extinguished her own blade.

"Never been better," he quipped. "Let's finish this mission," he added.

* * *

With the mission over, the train company was pleased to know there were no fatalities despite the number of injured passengers. Ahsoka and her husband picked up Sarah from Madame Andrews, who agreed to babysit her on the short notice. Now, the couple each worked on their mission reports. Sarah was already dressed for bed and finished the last of her homework.

"Alright, Sarah, time for bed," her father said as he submitted his report and shut off his datapad.

Ahsoka submitted her report and went to bed early. Spending a large part of the day on her first mission in years was a bit tiring.

After he gave Sarah her good night kiss, Ahsoka's husband joined her in bed.

Ahsoka blinked her eyes before she draped a head-tail across his body.

"I owe you an apology," she said unexpectedly.

"Oh, what for?" he asked.

"Ever since Sarah was born, I've asked on and off about your parents. Every time, you told me contacting them again was a bad idea. I always thought you were being too protective and close-minded about it … until tonight," she answered.

"What changed your mind?" he asked in reply.

Ahsoka sighed. She didn't want to go into detail, but she knew she had to answer the question.

"Let's just say your mother's insults today made it clear you've been doing the right thing all along," she finally conceded.

"For once, I wish I was wrong. But you're exactly right, I have a duty to protect my family," he stated.

"What happens now?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"I'm still going to love Sarah as much as I have before. Somebody needs to love her," he replied.

"We both will," Ahsoka answered as he leaned into her husband for a night of relaxing sleep. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts & characters. All original characters are my own.

**Author's Notes:** I recently received feedback asking for adventure. Hopefully, this chapter didn't disappoint in that regard. I'm not sure how often Darth Stinger will appear in live action, but I have enough ideas to have her be a recurring presence during this time period.

I'm truly impressed. With 11 reviews over the past two chapters, this story seems to be gaining popularity. I can only hope I continue to sustain interest in the story.

**Q & A Time: **

» Guest "King Tiger Tank" – I'm not sure how much of the story/series you've followed, but I'm glad to see you like what you've read so far. Time will tell how much of this series I am able to develop.

» Mystery99 – I didn't realize you were so big on imagery. Personally, I don't think Ahsoka would like wearing all-white on a regular basis. She did so for her wedding day out of respect for the custom. Don't worry, she still insisted on her Togruta sash and lightsabers as she walked down the aisle.

As for the glasses, her husband is based on my appearance. I hadn't planned to mention the glasses. However, they would have protected Ahsoka's husband from having his eye nearly poked out when he woke up in the meditation room. In short, I had to make sure they were off to avoid an inconsistency.

**Sneak Preview for Chapter 20:** During Thanksgiving week, meetings, special events, and other incidents put strain on family relationships.

**Speak Your Mind: **This section discusses Season 5, Episode 19 of _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_. Please don't read further if you have not seen the episode.

First, I'm very impressed to see Ventress help Ahsoka. I thought for sure she was going to double-cross Ahsoka and turn her over to the real culprit for capture/torture.

Next, I have to say I do **not** think Barriss is involved. I'm shocked that she and Ahsoka were working together to get clues, but I don't think Barriss is a guilty party. Also, Barriss practices Form III (Soresu) lightsaber combat, a defensive form. I can't picture her being so good with Jar'Kai that she could beat Ahsoka into submission.

I'm also impressed that wrist comlinks can function 1300+ levels below the Coruscant surface.

It sucks that every time Ahsoka thinks she has an answer, she gets cornered or otherwise hindered. I'm curious to see how quickly Tarkin and the Republic demand her trial. I'm also a bit disappointed that Anakin is the only other person who senses a bigger conspiracy. I was actually glad to see him question what was really going on.

I'm now suspecting a shape shifting Force-sensitive being (or a master of disguise) has a hand in this. A shape shifter could:

» Assume Ahsoka's form to kill the clones in the prison make it look like she did it.  
» Assume the form of a Clone to join the group escorting Ahsoka to see Letta. There, it could perform the fatal Force choke.  
» Assume Captain Rex's form to broadcast the order contrary to what Anakin ordered.  
» Assume Ventress' form to make Ahsoka think Ventress had betrayed her.  
» Intercept Ahoska's secret transmission to Barriss. Subsequently, it assumes Barriss' form when giving Ahsoka the information about the Warehouse.

Here are my thoughts for the finale:

» The Council sees no choice but to surrender Ahsoka for Trial by the Republic. A preview photo shows Ahsoka without her silka beads. So, it looks as if she may have been stripped of her rank of Jedi Padawan.

» Anakin, angered by the Council's decision, goes to the underworld to find Ventress and proof of Ahsoka's innocence. With Master Plo considering the possibility that Ahsoka may be guilty, I think Anakin will be alone this time. Ahsoka, however, sees her Master's absence during the trial and assumes the worst.  
» Anakin finds Ventress and goes berserk because he thinks she set Ahsoka up for everything. I'm going to go out on a limb and say Ventress convinces Anakin that she, too, was set up. Maybe the two of them even work together to find the mysterious ambushers.  
» Anakin finds the real culprit(s), but now has to return to Ahsoka's trial before her verdict is decided by the court. Can he do it in time?  
» I'm also curious if and when we will see the Jedi wielding double-bladed yellow shotos. They have yet to make an appearance in this arc, as far as I can tell.

I'd like to see an ending where Ahsoka is cleared of all criminal charges and returned to the Jedi. The Council decides to bring her back into the Jedi Order. However, they sentence her to a short time with the Jedi Service Corps for her prison break before she can continue as a Padawan. Maybe or maybe not, they debate reassigning her to a new master.

Also, I'm curious what happens with Ahsoka's lightsabers. Initially, I assumed they both were lost and she'd have to make new ones. However, Wookiepedia lists Ahsoka's green lightsaber as appearing in the finale. That's very curious.

One last thought. This arc has really emphasized Tarkin's anti-Ahsoka attitude as much as possible. Will this mean Ahsoka will be cleared and return to the Jedi for season six due to all the red herrings and misdirections? Even the finale's opening quote/moral provides a glimmer of hope.

**Story Identifier:** S10-F9-M3c19. **Posted:** 2013-02-27. **Last Revised:** 2013-05-25.


	20. Thanksgiving Stress

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 20 – Thanksgiving Stress.

* * *

**Note: **There will be a very minor nightmare at the end of the chapter.

* * *

It was the day before Thanksgiving. While it was expected to be a quiet day at the Jedi Order, it wasn't the case at the Grand Master's house that morning.

"Honey?" Ahsoka said, eager to wake her husband up. He eventually rolled over.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked groggily.

"We need to talk before Sarah wakes up," Ahsoka answered.

"What's up?" he asked curiously.

Ahsoka looked into his eyes. "She misses her daddy. She tried to stay up for you the past two nights to wait for her kiss," she explained.

He sighed. "You know I had a knighting ceremony on Monday night. And last night we had an emergency council meeting. We got wind of a new plot by Darth Stinger and successfully thwarted it. I had to stay for the post-mission briefings," he said.

"I know. But she misses you … and so do I," Ahsoka confessed.

"Ahsoka, we discussed this when were engaged. You knew this would happen from time to time simply because of my status in the Order," he reminded her.

"I know. But it doesn't change the fact Sarah misses her father and I miss you being with me," Ahsoka reiterated.

He blushed to hear how much he was missed when he wasn't home.

"I could take her to school today and talk to her on the way," he suggested.

"Remember, I have today off. So it's just you and her today," Ahsoka reminded him.

"That's right," he replied.

* * *

Sarah and her father were on their way to the Order. During a brief stop in traffic, he decided to talk to his daughter.

"I hear you miss me lately," he said.

Sarah nodded her head.

"Did mommy tell you I was busy?" he asked.

Sarah nodded again.

"I hear you tried to stay up for me." he commented.

"I wanted my good night kiss, daddy," Sarah finally replied.

"Do you remember when you didn't feel good the other week?" he asked. Sarah had a cold, so he didn't kiss her forehead until she was feeling better again.

"Yeah," Sarah answered simply.

"I didn't kiss you until you felt better," he reminded her.

"That's different. I'm not sick now," Sarah replied.

"No, but there will be nights where I can't kiss you good night for any number of reasons. It doesn't mean I don't love you," he told her.

"I still miss it, daddy," she said.

"Sometimes, when you're asleep when I see you, I kiss your forehead when you're sleeping," he told her. He recalled last year's wedding anniversary where she conked out on Knight Ashley's couch.

"Really?" Sarah asked. She smiled as her eyes widened.

He nodded as they neared the Order. "Sometimes, yes. If necessary, I'll try to do that for you," he promised.

"Thanks, daddy!" Sarah replied happily.

* * *

The morning sparring session was going well. However, Madame Andrews opted to have the class spar with different partners today.

"Why are you so nice to Sarah?" Madison asked as she slashed at Molly.

Molly parried the attack. "Why not? She's really nice. I like her," Molly replied honestly.

Madison deflected Molly's next strike. "But she looks so different," Madison said.

"So? You and I look different," Molly replied as she blocked another swing.

"But she doesn't have hair. And she has those weird tails," Madison said as she got into a blade lock with Molly.

Molly pulled her saber away to break the lock. "She's still nice to me," Molly stated.

"Whatever," Madison said as she swung harder at Molly. She initiated a new blade lock and pushed into it.

"Easy, Initiate Madison. We're only learning the basics. There's no need to be so aggressive," Madame Andrews reminded her student.

"Yes, master," Madison replied as she relented.

* * *

After lunch, the day ended with the academic study period. Today, the class read passages from _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ in front of the class. The rest of the time was devoted to quiet study.

Most of the class was engulfed in their assignments. Sarah was so focused on her science lesson, she didn't know what has happening around her.

Becca, in her usual seat behind Sarah, looked at Sarah's rear head-tail again. It was still small enough that it didn't even reach the top of her neck yet. The two blue chevron stripes caught Becca's attention. Ever since Grandparent's Day, Becca had controlled her curiosities; still, they got the better of her today for some reason. She reached up and before she realized it, she had gently yanked Sarah's rear head-tail to see what it felt like.

Sarah's sudden yelp interrupted the class. She reached behind herself to rub her now-sore tail. Madison turned and gave Sarah a disapproving look from a few seats away. How dare her classmate interrupt her when she was studying.

Madame Andrews didn't need the Force or sharp eyesight to know what happened. She pressed a button on her comlink.

"Becca, come up here," she said sternly.

Becca slowly got up and walked up to the front of the class. A moment later, a Jedi entered the classroom.

"Take her to the Grand Master's office," Madame Andrews requested.

After Becca was taken out of the classroom, Madame Andrews went over to Sarah's desk.

"Are you okay?" she asked discreetly.

"It hurts," Sarah replied back in a quiet voice.

"I'll excuse you to the med bay," Madame Andrews said.

Sarah nodded, grabbed her datapad and left for the med bay.

* * *

The Grand Master was on the way to the med bay to pick up Sarah. He sighed in frustration. A meeting with Becca and her mother wasn't very positive. Thankfully, an agreement was reached. Becca would be disciplined for her actions and she would finish the semester with the second grade study session. Her mother opted to remove Becca at the semester break. Unfortunately, Becca's mother also added some unflattering comments about her daughter having to be in the same class as Sarah.

"Hey, princess. Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

Sarah smiled and nodded.

"She's all set, Master," Knight Rachel said. Fortunately, it wasn't grabbed so hard it bruised. Sarah already said it doesn't hurt any more. Sarah smiled again at the update.

"Very good. Thanks, Rachel," the Grand Master replied. He then scooped Sarah off the examination bed and set her down.

"Thank you," Sarah said.

"You're welcome, Sarah," Knight Rachel replied as father and daughter left the medical bay.

In the hallway, a padawan stopped to greet the pair.

"Hello, Master. Hey, is that Ahsoka's daughter?" she asked.

The Grand Master looked at the teen girl.

"Padawan Jennifer, right?" he asked.

"I prefer Jen, Master," she informed him.

"Very well, Jen. To answer your question: yes, this is **our** daughter. She's a student here, now," he told her.

"What's your name?" Jen asked.

Sarah looked at the teen nervously. "I'm Sarah," she finally replied quietly.

"Are you shy? It's OK," Jen reassured Sarah.

"She had a bad day today. She is probably nervous about how you'll treat her," the Grand Master explained.

Jen looked down at Sarah. "You don't have to worry. I met your mom a long time ago and she was nice to me. So I'll be nice to you," Jen said.

Sarah smiled.

"Master, tell Ahsoka I said 'hello,'" Jen requested.

"She'll remember you?" he asked.

"She might remember me as Jenny," Jen replied. "I better go. My own master is waiting for me," she said before she went on her way.

"That was a nice surprise. Let's go home, Sarah. You have your catechism lesson today," he said.

"I wish I everyone was that nice," Sarah said as she looked down at the ground.

* * *

After dinner, Sarah went to her room to finish her last assignments of the short week.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked. She could sense Sarah's dejected mood.

"One of her classmates pulled her rear tail," her husband replied.

Ahsoka gritted her teeth and clenched her right hand into a fist.

"Becca," she snarled.

He nodded. "She's been disciplined and she won't be a problem any more," he said.

"I knew she was going to do something like that," Ahsoka replied.

"Oh, someone asked me to say hello to you for her," he said.

Ahsoka was taken a back by the change in subject. "Who?" she asked as her eyes narrowed.

"She said you'd know her as Jenny," he replied.

Ahsoka thought back to when she was waiting to learn her fate on Earth. The day the Council named her a padawan again, she had a small girl named Jenny sit beside her for lunch in the dining hall. Ahsoka still remembered helping the girl. Her lunch tray looked too heavy for her carry for her age and size, so Ahsoka put it on the table for her.

"She still remembers me? She was five years old when I met her," Ahsoka recalled.

"You're pretty easy to remember, Soka. She's a 14 year old padawan now," he replied.

Ahsoka nodded. "I'll have to look for her next week. I ought to say hello to her myself," she said.

Ahsoka then remembered the previous topic.

"What are we going to do about Sarah?" she asked.

"If you want to talk to her tonight, go ahead. I'll talk to her at bedtime," he suggested.

"Well, I meant when she's with her classmates," Ahsoka said.

"I think the Council will need to meet to see what we can do to make our policies more clear," he replied.

"Will that really work?" Ahsoka asked skeptically.

"If we make it clear there are consequences for not keeping one's hands to one's self, it will," he replied.

"I hope so. This is getting to be frustrating," Ahsoka said.

* * *

(The next day / Thanksgiving Day.)

"Sarah, time to eat!" Ahsoka called upstairs. She was happy to stop watching the television. She still didn't understand the point of men running around with a seemingly-deformed object in their hands. The fact they got to knock each other to the ground made no sense to her, either.

Sarah stopped her current round of Mad Moose. She was close to scoring the Triple Antler Bonus and hoped to do it before she went to bed.

Once Sarah came downstairs, everyone sat down at the table.

After Ahsoka's husband said a brief prayer and grace, he surprised everyone with what he did next.

"Soka, what are you thankful for?" he asked his wife.

Ahsoka was surprised. They never did this in years past. What made him ask this now? She didn't have to think too hard for a meaningful answer, though.

"I'm most thankful for your support all these years. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have completed my training. I look forward to being active again, someday. For that, I'll always be grateful," Ahsoka answered.

"Sarah, what about you?" her father asked.

Sarah looked down. Even though she wasn't too thankful for much of what happened this week, she did think something was worth being thankful for.

Sarah blinked her blue eyes. "I'm thankful Molly is nice to me," she finally said.

Ahsoka smiled.

"I'm thankful to have the family I wanted... and the daughter I always hoped for," he offered in conclusion.

Both Ahsoka and Sarah smiled at the statement as the food was passed around and dinner began.

After the meal and clean-up, Sarah went back to finish her round of Mad Moose. Ahsoka decided to study for an upcoming exam, and her husband watched the next football game scheduled for that night.

* * *

A high-pitched scream pierced the silence of the overnight hours.

Ahsoka leaped out of bed and Force-pulled the first lightsaber she could sense in the dark. It turned out to be her husband's curved-hilt saber. He followed closely behind.

Sarah was curled up in a tight ball breathing heavy. Ahsoka, seeing Sarah was in no real danger, handed the lightsaber back to her husband while she stood next to Sarah's bed.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

Sarah took another deep breath. "I had a bad dream," she replied, looking at her mother nervously.

"Soka, will you let me handle this tonight?" her husband asked.

Ahsoka, knowing what her husband wanted to do, nodded.

"Your father will make you feel better," Ahsoka said. She gave Sarah a quick kiss and returned across the hall. Her husband handed his lightsaber back to her to put away.

Sarah's father sat down on the side of the bed.

"What happened, princess?" he asked gently.

"Everyone was pulling my tails. They wouldn't stop!" Sarah replied, trying not to cry.

He held Sarah close to comfort her.

"It's okay, Sarah. It's only a dream," he assured her.

"Dreams come true," Sarah replied nervously.

"Not always. Some dreams are just dreams... nothing more. Try not to worry about it and get some sleep," he told her.

"I'm scared. What if I dream about it again?" Sarah asked.

"You'll be fine," he reassured her.

He held Sarah closer and kissed her on top of her head in between her blue dots. He slid his hand under her rear tail and softly rubbed the back of her head. He recalled Ahsoka mentioning a sensitive spot on the back of her own head. When massaged gently enough, it would help relax her. Despite being a hybrid, Sarah appeared to inherit this trait. Her eyes slowly closed and her body began to relax.

Once Sarah fell asleep, he laid her back down and pulled the sheets over her again.

"Sleep safe, princess," he whispered as he kissed the white circle on her right cheek. He then returned to his own room. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** The story and all original characters belong to me. However, Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts and characters. _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ is in the public domain, so any future references will not be disclaimed.

**Acknowledgments:** I'm not sure if I've used the concept in this story yet. The calming bundle of nerves behind the rear _lek_ is a concept from Shadow Griffin. She uses it in her story _Tribulation of the Chosen. _She and I have regularly discussed Togruta culture and used some of each others concepts with permission – this being one of them. Common courtesy dictates I acknowledge her idea here.

**Q & A Time:**

» Mystery99 – Ahsoka briefly mentions her in-laws disapproval of her in the epilogue of _To Survive Betrayal_. At present, I'm not planning to include her in-laws in the rest of this story. Her husband certainly doesn't want to be around his parents' hateful attitude. However, if I write about Sarah's teen years, they would be featured there.

» Guest HGW XX7 – If you are reading this, I received your review on my Old Time Radio crossover. Thanks! I was deliberately vague with some details in that story because I am trying to figure out what, and how much, I will write of Sarah's (and her classmates') teen years. I'd like to do something during that period if I can figure out a good way to do it. Otherwise, I may skip to "Project Alpha" which will take place near the end of the padawan years.

**Sneak Preview for Chapter 21:** The holiday banquet is here again. This year, old faces finally reunite.

**Speak Your Mind:** (If you have not watched the Season Five finale from _Star Wars: The Clone Wars,_ please don't read any further.)

Wow. The Season Five finale was very emotional. Even with major spoilers being inadvertently leaked, the episode was still quite gut-wrenching.

First, I was shocked to see I was wrong about Barriss Offee. I still can't believe they would change her future from that of a respected Jedi Healer to one of a murderous traitor. I did have a story brainstorm that featured her, but now I'm not sure I can write it now even if I wanted to do it. However, I will still write my humor fic this Spring. It will be my last farewell to Barriss as a Jedi.

On one hand, I'm sad to see Ahsoka leave the Order with more episodes planned. Then again, I can't blame her for her choice. The Council was very quick to blame her for everything and strip her rank and dignity to placate Admiral Tarkin. I wouldn't want to go back knowing the Council is unwilling or unable to investigate serious claims against one of its own. Worst of all, Master Plo was beginning to question Ahsoka's innocence. That had to be very crushing for her since they had such a strong bond up to now. Add in your best friend's (Barriss) acts and I can better understand Ahsoka's uncertainty.

I also disagree with a recent claim on Wookiepedia that Ahsoka lost to Barriss because she didn't have her shoto. Barriss dueled with her as little as possible. Instead, she used the Force to pelt Ahsoka with crates until she was too injured to fight effectively. I'd still like to know when Barriss had the time to become so skilled in Jar'kai.

My only regret is that they plan to do more episodes. This would have been the perfect episode for ending the show. Anakin is rightfully unhappy about this, and it would perfectly transition into his mindset during _Revenge __of the Sith_. I just hope the show and plot lines don't suffer now with a lead character suddenly out of the script.

I have more thoughts, but I've shared most of them with some of you privately. If you want to ask me more or share more, I'm open to discuss it via PM (or brief comments here for guest users).

I am planning my own alternate ending to the finale. It will also tie into the events of _Revenge of the Sith_ and the opening chapter of _To Survive Betrayal_.

**Open Question:** Assume Season 6 of _Star Wars: The Clone Wars _was approved for production. What episode (or arc of episodes) would you start the season with?

**Story Identifier:** S10-F9-M3c20. **Posted:** 2013-03-06. **Revised:** 2013-05-26.


	21. Holiday Celebrations 2020

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 21 – Holiday Celebrations 2020.

* * *

(December 18, 2020.)

The light snowfall factored into the outfits Ahsoka and Sarah wore tonight. Ahsoka added a maroon v-necked sweater that matched her outfit. She added her Aurebesh letter A necklace as a finishing touch. Her boots would come in handy today as she looked out the window at the snow. She attached her belt, sash and sabers while Sarah stood on her tiptoes. She tried to look at herself in the mirror to see how she looked in her own outfit. She wore a dressy purple top and pants. White tights and black boots rounded out Sarah's outfit.

Suddenly, Sarah seemed more interested in her mother's appearance.

"Mommy, why do you wear a tie on your belt?" she asked curiously.

"That's not a tie, Sarah, it's a Togruta sash," Ahsoka told Sarah.

"What's it for?" Sarah asked.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. She wasn't prepared for Sarah's latest round of curiosities.

"I received it when I got my headdress. It comes from the tribe where I completed my rite of passage," Ahsoka explained.

"Can I have one?" Sarah asked eagerly.

Ahsoka sighed. "No, Sarah. We can't go to Shili," she answered.

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"Because, it's too dangerous. We could die if we go there," Ahsoka said as calmly as possible.

"No!" Sarah howled in protest.

"Anyways, we have to get going to the banquet. Daddy's gonna think you look like a pretty princess tonight," Ahsoka told Sarah.

Sarah smiled as the two of them left.

* * *

After checking in, Ahsoka and Sarah found Molly and her father and joined them. Molly wore a dark green sweater and had her hair pulled back in a French braid. With winter recess starting the day before, the other classmates were away with family and unable to attend this year.

"Hey, Sarah," Molly greeted her friend.

"Hi, Molly," Sarah replied.

"You look nice today," Molly said.

"You look pretty, too," Sarah answered.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Molly's father had a brief conversation.

"It's nice to see you again," Ahsoka said to Mr. Douglas.

"Likewise. I didn't get to come last year, so my wife and I decided that I should go this year," he replied.

"I can sense you're very proud of Molly," Ahsoka noted.

Mr. Douglas nodded. "Indeed I am. She's been doing very well with her studies and her Jedi stuff," he said.

"I hope you aren't mad about the accident earlier this semester," Ahsoka said nervously.

Mr. Douglas chuckled. "Not at all. I could tell from Sarah's reaction it really was an accident. That and the fact Molly told me how much she apologized. Don't worry, there's no hard feelings," he told Ahsoka.

"That's good. Sarah really gets along well with her. I'd hate to see something change that," Ahsoka replied.

"You and me both, Molly has told me how some of her other classmates can be mean to Sarah sometimes," he said.

"At least that seems to have died down," Ahsoka said gratefully.

Mr. Douglas nodded.

"Say, did you ever learn if your son is Force-sensitive?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, he's not. But we might have him study like his sister anyways. Lynn and I are happy with your academic program so far," Mr. Douglas replied.

* * *

After the dinner part of the night was over, Ahsoka decided to look around a bit.

"Sarah, will you be OK with Molly and her dad?" she asked.

Sarah nodded.

"I shouldn't be gone too long," Ahsoka said. She then got up and began to look around. She passed a number of tables and nearly passed by one more when someone called her name.

"Ahsoka?" the voice asked.

Ahsoka turned around. Although she didn't recognize the teen from her appearance, her voice sounded familiar, although slightly different.

"Jenny?" Ahsoka asked, unsure if she had the right girl.

"Well, I go by Jen now. But, yes, it's me," Jen replied.

"I've been hoping to find you ever since my husband told me about you. Look at you. I bet you can carry your own trays now," Ahsoka said with a slight grin.

Jen giggled. "You still remember that after all these years?" she asked in an impressed tone.

"Well, you were one of the first persons to be nice to me when I was new here. That's what I remember most," Ahsoka replied.

Jen's cheeks reddened slightly. "Thanks, Knight Ahsoka," she replied respectfully.

Ahsoka noticed Jen's Padawan Braid. "So, how does it feel to finally be a padawan now?" she asked the teen.

Jen smiled. "You were right, Ahsoka. All I had to do was to be patient. I'm enjoying it so far," she answered.

"That's great to hear," Ahsoka said. She turned to Jen's father. "You must be proud of her," she added.

Jen's father nodded. "She's come a long way. Soon enough, she'll be just like you," he replied.

"You have to let me know when you're Knighted, Jen. I'd love to attend your ceremony since you attended mine," Ahsoka said.

"Of course. I'd love to have you attend," Jen replied.

Ahsoka excused herself and returned to her table. She was surprised to see her husband and a new parent and child sitting with Sarah, Molly, and Mr. Douglas.

"Ahsoka, welcome back. Where did you go?" her husband asked.

"I finally got to meet Jen again after all these years," Ahsoka replied happily.

"It's always nice to meet familiar faces," he stated.

"Speaking of which, who are these?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Oh, this is Kristen and her mother," they wanted to meet Sarah before they left.

"Wait, I remember you. You beat Sarah in the Jedi Games," Ahsoka realized.

Kristen nodded. "I wanted to talk to Sarah again when I saw her here," she said. Sarah smiled happily.

"It's nice to see people being nice to Sarah,"Ahsoka noted.

"It's awful people are mean to her!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Still, it's nice to know there are people who accept her for who she is," the Grand Master observed.

"Mom and I have to go now. But keep working hard, Sarah. And have a Merry Christmas," Kristen said before leaving.

"We should probably leave, too, Sarah. It's starting to get late," Ahsoka stated.

Sarah nodded and shared goodbyes to everyone else.

Sarah was surprised to have her father give her a quick kiss on top of her head. He knew he'd be coming late, most likely after Sarah's bedtime.

"Good night, Sarah," he said simply.

Sarah smiled. Ahsoka and Sarah then bundled up to brave the cold and head home.

* * *

Sarah was sound asleep. Ahsoka was laying in bed as her husband finished getting ready to join her.

"Honey, we have a small problem," Ahsoka said.

He tried to sense her emotions, but they were swirling with anxiety.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sarah asked me about my sash. And she asked me if she could have one," Ahsoka explained.

"Did you answer her questions?" he asked in reply.

Ahsoka nodded. "I'm worried she'll want to know more about things we can't give her," she stated in a worried tone.

"Well, she **is** half Togruta and looks Togruta. It's natural she wants to identify with you more. None of us get everything we want, but we can't deny her the chance to learn about her heritage either," he answered her.

Ahsoka nodded. "I just wanted you to know so you can help me. But there is something that concerns me down the road," she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"When she does become a padawan, what will we do? She doesn't have anything to hook my beads to," Ahsoka told him.

"Do you think the string is big enough for her to wear as a necklace?" he asked.

"Maybe. If it is, that would work," Ahsoka told him.

"We can consider that when the time comes. And maybe I can get a letter 'P' to add to it," he suggested.

"Why not 'S' for 'Sarah?'" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"I figured 'P' for 'padawan' would be better," he elaborated.

"That **is** a good idea," Ahsoka replied.

He climbed into bed and surprised her with a kiss on her darkened lips.

"Try not to worry about it so much, Soka. We **will** do what we can to raise her to be proud of who she is," he told her.

She nuzzled herself up against him. "Force willing," she added before she closed her eyes.

* * *

(December 24, 2020.)

"Sarah, are you ready?" her father called from downstairs.

Ahsoka nodded to Sarah. "Go ahead," she told her daughter.

Sarah ran down to her father. She was dressed in a maroon dress and white tights.

"I see mommy dressed you look just like her," he said.

Sarah smiled as she bundled up in a hat, boots, and her winter coat.

In their vehicle, Sarah has a question for her father.

"Daddy, will we open any presents today?" she asked.

"Not tonight. We're saving them for tomorrow," he told her.

"So why are we going today?" Sarah asked.

"Because the kid's Mass is tonight. That way we can sleep in and open presents when we wake up tomorrow," he answered.

Sarah smiled. The thought of opening presents right away excited her.

Meanwhile, her father thought of another reason for attending Christmas Eve Mass. _"This way, we won't run into my parents tomorrow morning,"_ he told himself. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** The story and original characters are my own. Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars characters and concepts.

**Author's Notes:** This is the last entry for year 2020. Now that 2021 is coming, I will officially move away from mini-arcs, except as appropriate. It's time to speed up the time line a bit.

I've decided not to write about Christmas Day itself here. I may save that for my collection of Christmas vignettes I've written.

**Q & A Time:**

» Mystery99 – I use this section to communicate thoughts to people whom I can't private message. Also, if I think a question should be answered publicly, I'll do it here.

» Guest Me – The main intent last chapter was to show Ahsoka's family is not being written idealistically. They have issues and concerns like any other family. However, I suppose the nightmare would be awful for any being with _lekku_.

**Speak Your Mind:** So, it appears that there is some doubt as to if, when, and where the episodes promoted as Season Six may air. I'm a bit disappointed that Disney is so focused on the new trilogy that it's seemingly decided to scrap everything else. However, I would be happy with _Clone Wars_ ending with Ahsoka's departure from the Order. It opens the door for many possibilities. Just maybe she will show up in a post-original trilogy EU somewhere. What are your thoughts?

**Sneak Preview for Chapter 22:** The Jedi Order is hit hard by the flu. Additionally, the Grand Master is surprised by who requests a sparring session with him.

**Story Code:** S10-M6-F3c21. **Posted:** 2013-03-24. **Updated:** 2013-03-27.


	22. The Day That Flew By

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 22 – The Day That Flew By.

* * *

As the Grand Master finished dressing for the day, his comlink rung. Knight Ashley was on the other end.

"Master, thank goodness, I got hold of you. Master Cal and I have been going crazy trying to cover classes today," she told him. Master Cal chaired the Committee of Assignments.

"More people down with the flu today?" he asked in reply.

"I'm afraid so, Master. I have all but two classes covered. So, Master Cara and you will have to teach today," she said.

"Which classes need to be covered?" he asked curiously.

"The 6th grade class and your daughter's class," Ashley replied.

The Grand Master thought about his choices. He knew the older class was a bit rambunctious. He didn't think he wanted to deal with that this morning.

"I think I'll take Sarah's class. Let Master Cara have the 6th graders. If she can't handle them, then we're **all** in trouble," he replied with a slight chuckle.

"Very good, Master. I'll tell Master Cal to make the final arrangements," Ashley replied.

* * *

Sarah and her father walked to their classroom. Molly and David were already there and waiting.

"Hey, Sarah," Molly greeted her classmate.

Sarah smiled.

"Master, where's our teacher?" David asked.

"You're looking at him," the Grand Master replied. He opened the door to let his students in. Then, he checked his datapad to see who else would be absent.

He entered the classroom and closed the door. As he sat down at his desk, he couldn't help but look down at his chair when he heard a loud noise. Sure enough, someone placed a whoopee cushion in his chair. He looked at the class, and he neither saw nor sensed any signs of the culprit.

"I guess you forgot what I told you last time I taught you. For now, the joke is on me today," he said.

Sarah looked on as David and Molly tried not to laugh.

"As I was going to say, there will only be the three of you here today, so let's go downstairs and start our morning," the Grand Master stated.

After the class filed into the meditation chamber, they received additional instructions.

"OK, class. Today we will spend 25 minutes meditating on the line 'There is no passion, there is serenity,'" he said.

"Why 25 minutes, Master?" Molly asked curiously.

"The person that played the prank on me can use the extra time to reflect on what happened," he replied.

"I **told you** it wouldn't work," Molly said to David. David, having been revealed as the prankster, blushed.

"Let's forget about that now and meditate," the Grand Master told the pair.

He observed an improvement in the class' collective focus compared to a year ago. Although he sensed some wavering in the final minutes of the meditation, he expected it on account of its length of time.

After a brief discussion of their line of the Jedi Code, it was time for the next lesson.

* * *

The class was now in a sparring chamber. Everyone held a training saber, but they didn't ignite them yet.

"What are we going to do? There's only three of us?" Sarah asked softly.

"That's a good question, Initiate Sarah. Today, we will take turns with each other so that each of you will practice with everyone else before lunch time," he replied.

"We're going to practice with you, too?" Molly asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry. I promise to focus on the basics you're learning," he assured her. "Molly, you and Sarah can start as a pair while David and I share the first spar," he said.

"All right!" David replied. He found himself excited to practice with the Grand Master first.

After about ten minutes, everyone changed partners. David paired with Sarah and Molly partnered with the Grand Master. Molly nearly disarmed him at one point.

"Oof," he groaned after an unexpectedly strong strike from Molly.

"I almost got you!" Molly said excitedly.

He nodded. "We'll see about that," he replied.

"Someday, I will," Molly told him.

The last rotation saw Sarah paired with her father. Molly and David made up the other duo. Molly and David seemed to do well together.

"Don't be nervous, Sarah. You won't hurt me," her father told her.

Sarah took a somewhat hard swing at her father. She smiled when he successfully parried it. He wouldn't normally use a Makashi move with young initiates. However, he wanted Sarah to see she shouldn't be afraid of injuring someone.

The session continued until it was time to go to the dining hall for lunch.

"Everyone did well, today. Good job," the Grand Master told his class.

* * *

On the way back to the classroom, Knight Ashley caught up with the Grand Master.

"Master, I know you're teaching today, but someone requested a spar with you after class ends," she told him.

"I guess I could do that, but what about Sarah?" he asked in reply.

"It will take place in sparring chamber four. You can send her to see me. I won't mind watching her for 10-15 minutes," Ashley answered.

"That works," he said.

As he and his three students returned the classroom, a new girl was waiting at the door.

"How can I help you, young one?" the Grand Master asked her.

"Is this Miss Andrews' class?" she asked somewhat nervously.

"Yes, it is. She's sick today, so I'm substituting for her. What's your name?" he asked in reply.

"Allie," the girl replied.

"Why don't you go find a seat while I check the enrollment list. After that, I'll have you come up to my desk so we can get you started on your assignments," he said.

Allie nodded and went to find a seat. He activated his datapad and accessed the first grade home school roster.

"_I'm assuming the 'Allison' on the list is Allie here,"_ he told himself. He then entered the classroom and sat down at the desk. This time, nobody had any surprises waiting for him.

"Allie, can you come up here, please?" he asked.

Allie quietly came up to the desk with her datapad.

"Has anyone showed you how to get your assignments?" he asked.

Allie shook her head. "No," she replied simply.

"If you don't mind giving me your datapad, I'll show you," he told her. He then showed her how to retrieve and submit assignments step-by-step.

"Madame Andrews may handle your study time differently. But for today, feel free to work on whatever you wish. If you have any questions just come up and ask me. I'll see what I can do to help you," he said.

"Thank you," Allie replied before returning to her desk.

The Grand Master then made a brief announcement.

"You can continue to work on your assignments, but I wanted to let you know there is a new student in the class. Allie will be joining you for your academic sessions. Once again, remember that we treat **everyone** with respect, no matter different they may seem to be," he told everyone.

With four hard-working students, the rest of the afternoon went by quickly. The dismissal bell surprised everyone.

"You did a good job everyone. If Madame Andrews is still out sick, I may be back to teach you again tomorrow," he told the class as they left.

"Hey, daddy," Sarah said as she stood next to her father.

"Hey, princess. I need you to go see Knight Ashley. I have a 15 minute appointment to go to right now," he told her.

"OK!" Sarah replied happily as she headed off to the main information desk.

* * *

The Grand Master entered sparring chamber number four. He was surprised that his partner had not yet arrived. As he waited, he looked over the collection of training sabers. He was ready to grab one of the larger-gripped training sabers when a voice startled him.

"So, are you ready for your spar?" the familiar voice asked.

He turned around and looked at his scheduled partner in disbelief.

"Ahsoka? You're my sparring partner today?" He asked her.

"What's the matter? Afraid you might lose to your wife in sparring, too?" she replied with a teasing smile.

He Force-pulled a training saber into his hand, ignited it, and made the Makashi flourish.

"Not today," he said. He noticed the blade was a light pastel blue. "We really do need darker blades," he thought out loud.

"Why are they so bright anyways?" Ahsoka asked curiously. She Force-pulled and ignited a pale yellow training blade.

"Two reasons actually. First, the initiates like the pastel colors. Second, it makes it easier to know if you're holding a training blade or a real blade," he told her. He noticed her lack of a second blade.

"Only one today?" he asked her with his own teasing smile.

"I want to see if I can hold my own with a single blade. Just in case I ever lose my shoto," she replied.

Her husband nodded as he looked at her reverse grip.

He took a quick swing at her that she promptly blocked. She then took advantage of her speed and made a few quick swings. Her husband struggled against the force of the blows, but successfully blocked all of them. He then surprised her by switching to _Djem So_ and making his own strikes that took her off balance. Ahsoka stepped back to catch her breath.

"Hey, you switched in mid-spar!" Ahsoka said in protest.

"Do you think Darth Stinger is going to be so predictable?" her husband asked in reply. "Surely you know by now you need to constantly adapt to your opponent," he reminded her. He then took a sudden swing at her left leg.

Ahsoka barely blocked the strike and initiated a blade lock. For a moment, she and her husband seemed evenly matched as neither could overpower the other. Her husband, however, started to slowly slide his blade down the length of hers. When it looked as if he'd touch her hilt with his blade he quickly pulled back. Ahsoka, not expecting his action, spun around suddenly. Only the buzzing feeling in her montrals warned her of the blade headed for her right montral. Had it not been for her echolocation, she might have been on her way to the medical bay for a burn wound. Instead she barely parried the attack. However, her husband made one last quick swipe that successfully disarmed her.

Her husband, satisfied with the outcome, saluted her before extinguishing his training saber. Ahsoka Force-pulled her own saber back into her hand and bowed. Both then replaced the training sabers before they left the chamber to pick up Sarah.

"For a single blade, you battled well. I'm impressed," her husband said in praise.

"I bet I could have done better with my shoto," Ahsoka replied confidently.

"I'm assuming you will want to find out next time," he answered.

Ahsoka nodded.

Sarah noticed her parents down the hall and quickly ran up to them.

"Ready to go home, Sarah?" Ahsoka asked.

Sarah nodded.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on Sarah," her father told Knight Ashley.

"Not a problem," Ashley replied.

Sarah also waved good-bye before the family headed home for the day. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** The story and original characters are my own. Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars characters and concepts.

**Author's Notes:** Recently, I took issue with a statement on Ahsoka's Wookiepedia entry. It claims Barriss defeated her at the Warehouse because she didn't have her shoto. Consequently, I was inspired to write something where Ahsoka worked hard at keeping her skills sharp with a single lightsaber.

The chapter title is play on words. While it represents how quickly the day passed by, it's also a pun relating to everyone sick with the flu.

**Q & A Time:**

» Mystery99 – Sarah's father knows his parents attend Christmas Morning Mass. So, to make sure they can't say anything horrible about, or to, Sarah, he decides to go the night before.

Still, I like the idea of another encounter between his parents and himself/Ahsoka. So, I will keep that in mind for the future.

» Guest HGW XX7 – When I started this story, I wrote 2-3 focusing on a very short period (say a week or two). Now, chapters are going to move forward a bit faster. As an example, chapters 22-26 will cover a span of approximately 5 months. But I may jump ahead multiple months at a time and save the mini-arcs for when they are most appropriate.

This story will wrap up when Sarah is 11 years old. The next installment would pick up with Sarah's 12th birthday and cover key events from her teen years.

**Sneak Preview for Chapter 23:** Sarah's Togruta personality starts to assert itself. Also, Ahsoka's offer to help her husband creates an awkward moment.

**Story Code:** S10-M6-F3c22. **Posted:** 2013-04-06.


	23. Aggressive Support

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars _fan fiction.

Chapter 23 – Aggressive Support.

* * *

**Note:** The ending scene has events, dialogue and a play on words consistent with the Fiction-T rating.

* * *

Madame Andrews was in the middle of a training session with her Jedi Initiates.

"Brian, you'll practice with Molly today. David, you'll be with Will. Sarah, you'll practice with Madison," she said.

Both Sarah and Madison looked at their instructor. Each looked as if they'd rather hug a porcupine than practice with each other.

"Ladies, I'll give you a zero for the day and report you if you don't practice together," Madame Andrews told the girls. The two still looked at each other suspiciously.

"Fine," Madison finally said.

Madame Andrews stood off to the side to observe the three pairs. Brian and Molly seemed to be doing well, even if Molly appeared to be the stronger of the two. David was giving pointers to Will on how to hold his training saber better. The only concern was how Sarah and Madison would interact with each other.

"I can't wait until lunch," Madison said plainly as she swung at Sarah.

Sarah blocked Madison's strike easily. "Why?" she asked.

"Because, I won't have to practice with you any more," Madison replied. She swung again and initiated a blade lock with Sarah.

Sarah pushed back to try to break the blade lock. "I didn't want to practice with you, either," Sarah said just as candidly.

Madison, irritated by Sarah's comment, pressed harder into the blade lock. "I don't see why everyone else likes you," Madison said.

Without realizing what she was doing, Sarah gave Madison a low guttural snarl.

Madison quickly withdrew her blade and looked at Sarah in surprise.

"Ladies, what's wrong?" Madame Andrews asked Sarah and Madison.

"Sarah growled at me!" Madison exclaimed.

"I did not!" Sarah protested. The rest of the class watched curiously.

"Sarah I heard you make some sort of noise. Madison, you shouldn't provoke your classmate. If you two can't finish the session, I'll send you both to the Grand Master's office,"

Both girls nodded. The last thing either of them wanted, especially Sarah, was to be dismissed from class. However, Madison was a bit more timid around Sarah. The last thing she wanted was to hear Sarah growl at her again. Both girls were pleased to stop practicing with each other once it was time for lunch.

* * *

At the dining hall, Madame Andrews found the Grand Master. He, too, was sitting down to eat lunch.

"Master, I need to talk to you at the end of the day. Something happened with Sarah. I'll fill you in then," she said.

"Very well. Let me adjust my schedule," he replied.

Meanwhile, the class ate their lunch. Madison sat on the opposite end of the table – as far away from Sarah as possible.

"Sarah, what did you do to her?" Molly asked curiously.

"I... I don't know," Sarah replied truthfully.

"Did you really growl at her?" Molly asked.

Sarah shrugged. "I wasn't trying to," Sarah answered.

"Maybe now she won't be mean to you," Molly said.

Sarah half-nodded as she finished her milk.

* * *

Ahsoka was waiting for Sarah at dismissal time.

"Where's daddy?" Sarah asked curiously.

"He has a meeting right now. I'll be taking you home," Ahsoka replied.

"Oh," Sarah said.

"Sarah, are you OK?" Ahsoka asked curiously. She wasn't sure about the difference she sensed with Sarah.

"I think so," Sarah replied honestly.

Ahsoka nodded.

When the two of them returned home, Ahsoka told Sarah to finish the rest of her assignments for the day.

Ahsoka greeted her husband a half hour later.

"We need to talk – privately," he told her.

"Uhh, OK," Ahsoka replied. She was curious what was so important. The couple went downstairs to the meditation room.

"Honey, what's going on?" Ahsoka asked.

"Apparently, Sarah growled at one of her classmates. At least that's what I was told," her husband replied.

"Do you mean she snarled?" Ahsoka asked, seeking clarification.

"That **is** what it sounded like. I had to tell Madame Andrews it's part of her Togruta nature. I also promised her we'd try to deal with it as best as we can," he said. "Did you snarl like that at her age?" he then asked.

"I really don't know. I just know I snarl when I'm particularly angry, frustrated, or disgusted," she said.

"I'm just worried she's going to start getting a more-aggressive personality. We may need to have her meditate more to keep her emotions in balance. I'm going to need your support with this," he told his wife.

Ahsoka sighed. She didn't like the idea of additional family mediation. Still, she knew it was important to deal with Sarah's behavior now before it became more of a problem.

"I'll do what I can," Ahsoka finally said.

"You may want to talk to her tonight, too," he suggested.

Ahsoka nodded. "We'll see what happens. But I better go up and check on dinner," she replied.

* * *

After dinner, Sarah finished up the last of her homework. She could sense her mother walking into the hallway even before she spoke.

"Sarah, I need to talk to you," Ahsoka said as she peeked into Sarah's room.

"OK, mommy," Sarah said. She deactivated her datapad and turned to face her mother. Ahsoka sat on Sarah's bed.

"Sarah, did you snarl at one of your classmates?" Ahsoka asked.

Sarah looked away from her mother. She didn't understand what all the fuss was about.

"Sarah Alicia, you will look at me when I'm talking to you," Ahsoka stated firmly.

Sarah slowly turned back to face her mother.

"Did you?" Ahsoka asked again.

"I didn't try to," Sarah answered softly.

"Tell me what happened," Ahsoka said in a gentle, reassuring tone.

"Madison was being mean to me in the sparring chamber. I didn't even know I did it!" Sarah exclaimed.

"_At least she stood up for herself,"_ Ahsoka thought to herself. Still, she knew she couldn't exactly condone Sarah's behavior.

"Sarah, it's. OK. It's just that you really shouldn't snarl at people if you can't help it," Ahsoka replied.

"Do you snarl, mommy?" Sarah asked curiously.

Ahsoka sighed. She wasn't too happy to have Sarah put her on the spot like that.

"Yes, I have. But I try to do it as little as possible," Ahsoka replied sincerely.

"What do I do, mommy?" Sarah asked.

"We'll be meditating a little more often now – to help you with this," Ahsoka said.

Sarah wrinkled her nose slightly. "It's so hard to concentrate," she replied.

"We'll do this together – you, me, and your daddy," Ahsoka stated.

Sarah nodded.

"It's time for you to get ready for bed. Your father will be up soon to kiss you good night," Ahsoka said before she left Sarah's room.

* * *

Sarah was already sound asleep and Ahsoka was in bed. Her husband was all set to join her when he noticed something odd. A closer look at his pillow confirmed his suspicion. Ahsoka left an orange sports bra there.

"Umm, what's this for?" he asked very nervously.

Ahsoka noticed her husband's cheeks redden.

"You said you wanted my support," she said as calmly at possible while cracking a slight grin.

Her husband's cheeks flushed. Ahsoka was convinced they were redder than her own skin.

"That's **not** what I meant earlier," he replied.

"You're not the only one with a dry sense of humor, you know," Ahsoka told him wryly.

Her husband shook his head. Ahsoka looked on in amusement as her husband gingerly picked up the offending article of clothing. He quickly flung it towards the dresser. It landed half on top of the dresser and half-dangling over the edge. He then climbed into bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Did I freak you out?" Ahsoka asked with a playful grin.

"Well, that was the last thing I expected," he replied. Ahsoka could still sense how flustered he was.

"What are you going to do when Sarah is like me?" Ahsoka asked more seriously.

"What I'm going to do is **not** think about that until the time comes – preferably six or seven years from now," he replied.

Ahsoka put an arm around her husband. "Honey, I'm sorry. But I did talk to her earlier like you asked," she said.

"How did it go?" he asked in reply.

"Part of me was glad she finally stood up for herself. But, I did tell her we'd meditate together more. You're right, we can't have this turn into something problematic. The last thing we need is Sarah getting in trouble for snarling at everyone. But it **is** part of her Togruta self," Ahsoka replied.

"I know," he said. "Between us, I was kind of glad to hear Madison backed off after that. But we do need to teach her how to keep her emotions balanced," he added.

"And, honestly, I wished I had learned that more when I was younger," Ahsoka admitted. She then nuzzled into her husband.

"This will be a good exercise for all of us, then," he told her. He then kissed her in the dip between her montrals before both closed their eyes for the evening. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** The story and its original characters are my own. Walt Disney Company owns all Star Wars characters & concepts.

**Author's Notes:** I finally decided on names for the two yet-unnamed male initiates. Sarah's Jedi classmates are now: Brian, David, Madison, Molly, and Will.

**Q & A Time:**

» Guest "Me" – I'm glad you liked the last chapter. The class is generally a well-behaved bunch. However, they do like their mischief and silliness like any other kids their age.

» Guest (Anonymous) – I'm glad you are enjoying this so far.

**Sneak Preview for Chapter 24:** The Jedi gather for a special day and assembly.

**Story Code:** S10-F9-M3c23. **Posted: **2013-04-20.


	24. Jedi Day

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 24 – Jedi Day.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Molly asked Sarah as they entered the assembly area with their class. Today, all the Jedi Initiates were gathering for a brief morning assembly.

"I'm not sure," Sarah replied.

"Didn't your father say anything about today?" Molly asked.

Sarah shook her negatively. Molly was a bit disappointed. Surely, Sarah would know something because her father led the Jedi.

"Class, be quiet now, we're going to start very soon," Madame Andrews told her six students.

Everyone looked intently at the stage area. Shortly, the Grand Master walked out holding a microphone.

"Good morning everyone!" he told everyone enthusiastically. He walked over to where the younger initiates were sitting.

"Do you know what day today is?" he asked. A boy in the kindergarten class raised his hand.

"It's May 4th," he replied.

"That's right. But do you know what we do when May 4 falls on a weekday?" the Grand Master asked.

Being a first year student, he shook his head no.

The Grand Master then walked back up to the front of the hall. "I bet you know what today is," he said to a girl who seemed eager to tell everyone.

"It's Jedi Day," she replied.

"That's right," he replied. "And today is the day we make it know that we are proud to be Jedi. Say it yourselves. Say 'I'm proud to be a Jedi' now," he urged the group.

"I'm proud to be a Jedi!" everyone repeated.

"You can do better than that. Say it again," he replied.

"I'm proud to be a Jedi!" everyone said louder.

"All right," he responded enthusiastically. "Today, our classes will partner with each other for different activities. Grades one and two will partner. Similarly, third and fourth; fifth and sixth; and seventh and eighth will partner," he told everyone. "So, go and show everyone how proud you are. And most importantly, May the fourth – err, Force – be with you," he added.

* * *

The first graders and second graders assembled together. A familiar face greeted Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah, you're back!" Kristen exclaimed.

Sarah smiled.

"We should do our activity together," Kristen suggested.

Sarah looked over at Molly. "But then I won't be with my friend," she replied.

"Am I your friend, too?" Kristen asked.

"Go ahead, Sarah, I think they want us to pair up with the other class," Molly said.

"Okay," Sarah replied as she nodded.

"Everyone, our group asked to draw pictures of what you think you will look like as Jedi Knights. When you're done, we will hang the drawings in the hallway outside," Master Peters told the class. He was the second grade initiate instructor.

The students from each class paired up and began to draw.

"Can I draw you? You can draw me when you're done," Kristen asked Sarah.

Sarah nodded.

On the other side of the room Madison and her partner were busy drawing.

"See that girl over there, she sure is weird," Madison said, referring to Sarah.

"Don't be a meany head," her partner, Stacy, replied.

"Yeah, we don't like meany heads here," one of the other boys replied.

"Stop being mean to me, then!" Madison said.

"Alright, that's enough," Madame Andrews said as she stood next to the bickering kids.

Madison scowled. She wasn't too pleased to be chided in front of everyone.

Eventually the class finished their drawings earning praise from the instructors.

"Good job, everyone. Let's go downstairs and meditate before lunch," Madame Andrews said.

After posting the pictures, everyone went downstairs. Although everyone gathered together in a large circle, Madison was dismayed to see everyone trying to avoid her.

"Hey, come sit with me, she whispered to one of the second graders closest to her," Madison said. The girl ignored her and closed her eyes.

After meditation, the group had lunch together.

"Sarah, what's the story with that girl?" Kristen asked curiously about Madison. Madison and Will sat together for lunch, making the former pleased **somebody** wasn't ignoring her for a change.

"That's Madison. I think she hates me," Sarah replied truthfully.

"Why would she hate you? You're nice," Kristen asked.

"I don't look human," Sarah answered in a lower voice.

"That's silly," Kristen said.

"Yeah, Sarah's my best friend," Molly added.

Sarah smiled before she finished her Queen Dawn. The dessert treat was a chocolate, cream-filled confection.

* * *

With the Jedi Day activities over for the day, each class had its own individual academic study session as usual. The afternoon went quickly. The students quickly left as the dismissal signal chimed.

"I'll see everyone tomorrow," Madame Andrews said. She barely blinked her eyes only to find an empty classroom.

"_It's time for the year-end crazies again,"_ she told herself as she cracked a slight smile.

Sarah was happy to see her mom waiting to pick her up.

"Hey mommy," Sarah said, greeting her mother.

"How was your day, Sarah?" Ahsoka asked.

"It was fun," Sarah replied. She pointed up at the wall. "Look, mommy," she said.

Ahsoka looked at the various drawings. One stood out, only because of the orange person in it.

"Sarah, did you draw that?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

Sarah shook her head no. "Kristen drew me, and I drew her," she replied proudly.

Ahsoka smiled. "I bet you liked seeing her again. She sure gave you some long tails, though," she commented.

Sarah looked up at her mother. "I hope I look pretty like you when I'm a Jedi," she said.

Ahsoka chuckled. "They do grow slowly, Sarah, but I'm sure you will look lovely when you're older," she replied.

Sarah beamed in pride while her mother took a picture of the drawing.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" Ahsoka asked as they walked down the hall.

"The other class was nice to me. And, they called Madison a meany head," Sarah replied.

Ahsoka did her best to stifle a smile and a laugh. "Let me guess, she said something about you?" Ahsoka asked in reply.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't hear it," she answered plainly.

"See, most people will like you so long as your nice to them," Ahsoka said.

Sarah sighed. "I wish Madison didn't hate me so much," she replied.

Ahsoka nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Sarah was in bed. Her father stood next to her.

"So, did you like your first Jedi Day?" he asked.

Sarah nodded silently.

"We'll have one again next year, too. I hope it continues to be a fun tradition," he said. He then leaned down to kiss Sarah on her forehead.

"G'night, princess. See you in the morning," he told her.

"May the 4th be with you, daddy!" Sarah replied with a slight giggle.

Her father could only help but smile as he left her room.

Across the hall, Ahsoka snuggled up to her husband in their own bed.

"It sounds like the Sarah had a good day," Ahsoka said.

He nodded. "It was a good day in all. From what I heard, all the classes enjoyed the morning festivities," he replied.

"I hear Sarah has some new friends, too. Kristen's class apparently stuck up for her," Ahsoka stated.

"So, I heard. I imagine some of them saw Sarah and Kristen getting along during the Jedi Games," he answered her.

"I'm just glad other people have accepted Sarah. I don't like worrying about what people will think about her – or us," Ahsoka said with slight concern.

"I know. Let's hope it's a sign of good things to come," he replied.

"Are we going to have Sarah study academic subjects over the summer?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm thinking we will have her take one class to see how it goes," he suggested.

Ahsoka nodded. "That works," she replied. She was then surprised with a quick kiss on her lips.

"Night, Soka," he told her before putting one of his arms around her. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Disney Company owns all Star Wars concepts & characters. The story and original characters are my own.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was scheduled to be posted for the fourth of May. I decided to create a "Jedi Day" holiday and write about it. Unfortunately, I had to deal with writers block. Consequently, this was posted about an hour into May 5. Even so, here is my second posting for Star Wars day. The first was the final chapter for _Walking Away From the Edge_.

I forgot to mention it, but we are now in Spring 2021 in terms of the story line here.

May the 4th be with you!

**Q & A Time:**

Guest B. Warren – I hope to wrap up the story with approximately 75 chapters. It depends on how quickly I move the future time line. At some point in the future, there will be a four to five chapter arc covering an important event for Sarah and her classmates.

Guest "guest 1234" – Although I will be taking a break for the summer, I generally update this story every two weeks.

**Story Code:** S10-F9-M3c24. **Posted:** 2013-05-05.


	25. The Trial of Parenthood, Part 1

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 25 – The Trial of Parenthood, Part I.

* * *

Sarah and her classmates finished the last of their exams for the academic year. The class was eagerly looking forward to second grade when they were dismissed for the final time this semester. Sarah, joined by her mother, followed a couple of classmates out.

"Sarah, don't get too far ahead of me," Ahsoka reminded her daughter.

Sarah briefly nodded her head as she started to cross the driveway. Sensing Molly's presence, Sarah turned back to say something to her.

"See ya this fall, Molly!" Sarah called back to her best friend.

Ahsoka felt something troublesome in her montrals.

"Sarah, look out!" Ahsoka yelled. Sarah turned around again and looked in horror as a moving vehicle was now in front of her.

Although the vehicle moved at a very low speed, a sudden slamming of the brakes wasn't enough. The driver clipped David and knocked Sarah off her feet.

"Sarah!" Ahsoka screamed frantically.

David got to his feet. His left cheek had a small scratch and he seemed fine otherwise.

Sarah gave a blood curdling scream when she tried to stand up and put weight on her right hand.

"Sarah, don't move!" Ahsoka told her daughter. She then turned to Molly. "Go inside and tell Knight Ashley what happened," she told Molly. Ahsoka then pressed a red button on her comlink. When activated on the grounds of the Jedi Order, it signaled a medical emergency.

The driver got out of the car and looked on in horror. It was obvious he was distraught at the accident.

"Stay in the car," he told his child, who was also a student there. "I... I'm sorry, I tried to stop. I didn't mean to hit her," he stammered as he looked at Sarah.

Ahsoka sensed his honesty. "I know. For now, let's make sure she doesn't move," she replied. Ahsoka pulled out her datapad, but two medical assistants arrived.

"What happened?" one of them asked.

"There was an accident," Ahsoka replied. She pointed to David. "He doesn't seem to be hurt too much, but Sarah fell down and hurt something," she added.

One of the assistants scanned David. Aside from his scratched cheek and arm, he was fine but visibly shaken.

The other assistant scanned Sarah. The outline of her right arm lit up on the medical scanner.

"She has a broken arm and a bruised knee," the assistant said.

Both took the injured students to the medical bay. By this time, Knight Ashley came out to investigate the accident.

* * *

The Grand Master walked down a hall when he felt a slight ripple in the Force. He tried to sense what it was when he spotted a running child.

"Hey, slow down," he chided the student. He was surprised to see it was Molly.

"Initiate Molly, why are you running? You know you could get hurt," he told her.

"Sarah and David were hit by a car!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "What were you doing?" he asked her.

"I told Knight Ashley. I was going back to see if they were alright," Molly told him.

"Go ahead. Just don't run and get hurt yourself, young one," he answered.

"Yes, Master," she replied before going back down the hall.

The Grand Master then changed directions to go to the med bay. He was interrupted by Ahsoka.

"Knight Rachel wants us to wait outside. I should be with Sarah," she told her husband.

"Hovering over her would do more harm than good. You'd only get in the way," he reminded her gently.

"Aren't you worried about her well being?" Ahsoka snapped.

"Sense my emotions. Yes, I'm worried about Sarah. What happened anyways?" he asked.

"She broke her right arm when the car knocked her off her feet," Ahsoka told him.

"I guess she won't be holding a lightsaber any time soon. At least she can still study this summer since she writes with her left hand," he said.

"I'm going to go see what's going on," Ahsoka said with a defiant tone in her voice.

"Ahsoka, wait," her husband told her, but to no avail. He shook his head and trailed behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, an assistant treated David's scratched cheek. He was in the process of putting a bandage on it. Sarah, however, was a different story. Knight Rachel was able to heal her bruised knee easily. Unfortunately, Sarah shrieked any time someone touched her arm. After another medical scan, the healer decided to give her something to sleep. It was a bit risky, but she had to do something to treat Sarah's arm. As Sarah's eyes slowly shut, she instinctively curled up. Knight Rachel made sure she fell asleep on her left side so that she could begin to treat the broken arm. At the present moment, she wasn't expecting to see Ahsoka barge into the medical bay again.

"Hey! What happened to her?" Ahsoka asked suspiciously. She didn't know why Sarah wasn't awake.

Knight Rachel stepped away from Sarah and intercepted Ahsoka. "In **my** medical bay, I don't appreciate interruptions," she replied tersely.

Ahsoka resisted the urge to snarl. "And I want to know why **my** daughter is unconscious," she said through gritted teeth.

"Easy, you two. Don't make me pull rank," the Grand Master said. He found the back and forth bickering irritating and counterproductive.

Knight Rachel sighed. "I had to give Sarah something to sleep because she wouldn't let anyone touch her arm otherwise. Now that she's asleep, I can do something, but not if you keep interrupting me. Go, take a break, get something to eat in the dining hall, and come back. I'll have an update for you then," she told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka gave her own sigh. "Fine," she stated simply before walking out.

"Master, what's with her, if it's not too rude to ask?" Knight Rachel asked.

"I sense a protective nature in her I've never seen before. For what it's worth, I've never seen her this way, either," he replied.

"I'm just glad she's gone. Now I can treat Sarah. I promise to have an update for you if you come back later," she told her superior.

"I know. I'll see you later, and I'll try to figure out what has her so fired up," he told her.

"Master, you don't have to. Really. She's not the first protective parent I've encountered," Knight Rachel said.

"Perhaps, but **I** need to know more," he told her before he left.

* * *

Now, Ahsoka and her husband were in the dining hall having an early dinner.

"I hope she's okay," Ahsoka said.

"She's in good hands with Knight Rachel. You can trust her, you know," her husband told her.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah," she said simply before finishing the last bit of her meat lasagna.

"Why did you freak out earlier anyways?" he asked.

Ahsoka gave her husband an icy glare. However, she didn't lose her temper.

"I wasn't freaking out. I don't like seeing … kids injured. I've always done anything I could to protect them from harm," Ahsoka replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When I was 16, I was in charge of younglings on what you would consider the Upper Initiate Retreat. Our ship was boarded by pirates. I protected them from those pirates even though I was captured and mistreated in the process. But at least I kept them safe," she said.

"Interesting. I'm surprised a teen would be left in charge of such a mission," he told her.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "We **were** in the middle of a war. All the adult Jedi were assigned elsewhere and unable to be chaperones. So, I was offered the chance because I was seen as one of the top padawans at the time," she replied.

"And that's what makes you so protective of Sarah now?" he asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "I'd do anything I could to protect any kids in my charge. That's partly why they like me in the nursery," she replied.

"And here I thought I'd be the overprotective parent once Sarah was born," he said.

"You've done a far better job with that than I expected," Ahsoka answered plainly.

Her husband finished the last of his dessert and pulled out his datapad. Ahsoka arched an eye marking at him.

"What are you doing? Are you playing Mad Moose now?" Ahsoka asked suspiciously.

He chuckled. "Not hardly. I thought I'd check to see if Sarah's grades are posted yet. We may as well see how well she did with her studies," he told her

"So, how did she do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Let's see. Madame Andrews reported that her initiate studies – especially her lightsaber skills – have improved since the winter. However, meditation is still her weak area," he read out loud.

"Just like mom," Ahsoka quipped with her first smile of the afternoon.

"Academically, she got two A's and four B's. Not bad at all. So, she's promoted to second grade instruction and academics," he said.

"What about her summer class? When does that start? Can she do it with a broken arm?" Ahsoka asked all at once.

"I'm thinking we should let her choose her class and go from there. If she does well, then she's shown us a bit of maturity. If it doesn't work out, then we'll have to step in," he said.

"That seems reasonable, but what about her arm?" Ahsoka asked.

"She's left-handed, so she should still be able to complete assignments. But I have a feeling she won't be making any chocolate moose any time soon," he replied with a slight grin. With only one good arm, she wouldn't be able to play Mad Moose or Veggie Warrior.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the pun. "Just for that, I'm going to go eat some myself," she told her husband. She then got up to get a chocolate mousse for dessert.

Her husband chuckled. He actually found her sense of humor as an endearing trait. Also, he was glad to see her settled down again after the exchange in the medical bay.

* * *

Ahsoka and her husband returned to the med bay. Knight Rachel spoke to them in the outside waiting area.

"I was finally able to treat her arm. But, I had to put a cast on it. Come back in a few days so I can see how much it's healed." the healer announced.

"Thanks, Rachel," the Grand Master replied.

"Can she come home?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, but I want to keep her here overnight. Since I had to give her something to sleep, I'd prefer to keep an eye on her to make sure there's no complications," Knight Rachel told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked a bit unhappy with the news, but she kept her composure.

"Can... can I see her before we go?" Ahsoka asked.

"She is still sleeping, but go ahead," Rachel replied.

Everyone left the office and stood around Sarah's bed for the night. Her arm was in a small cast and she was sound asleep. Now, however, she didn't have a pained look on her face. Ahsoka looked at the medical monitor. All of her vital signs appeared normal.

"When **can** she come home?" Ahsoka asked again.

"If she sleeps through the night with no issues, she can come home tomorrow after breakfast," Knight Rachel said.

"Thanks," Ahsoka said before she turned to leave.

"Leaving now?" her husband asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I need to go do some stuff at home," she answered.

"That's fine. I have something else to do here, so I'll walk home when I'm done," he told his wife.

Ahsoka nodded as she walked away.

"Master, did you find out what's going on?" Rachel asked.

He nodded. "Apparently, she's always been protective when it comes to children. My guess is having something happen to Sarah only made her protective instincts that much more stronger. I also imagine her species has some sort of natural urge to protect those close to them. So, don't take her earlier behavior personally" he told the healer.

"I've already moved past that, Master," Rachel replied cheerfully. "I'll leave a note to the night staff on what to look for with Sarah. But honestly, I see no reason for her not to come home tomorrow," she added.

"Thanks," he said. He gently kissed Sarah on the top of her head before he left.

* * *

The Grand Master returned home and used to the Force to find Ahsoka's location. It seemed she was in the basement.

"_She's probably doing laundry or something,"_ he thought to himself.

However, he heard an odd noise inside the meditation room as he went down into the basement. As he entered the room, he found her crying. She gave him a startled look when he sat next to her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I... I'm a horrible mother," Ahsoka said in between sobs.

He couldn't believe she would think that about herself. But he tried to remain calm.

"You've been a good mother to Sarah. Why would you think otherwise?" he asked her.

"I could have done more to keep her safe. I **should** have done more," she replied as she tried to wipe more tears away.

Ahsoka jerked slightly as her husband put a hand on her shoulder. He gently caressed it, hoping to settle her down again.

"Sometimes, despite our best efforts, accidents still happen. We can do all we can as parents. But, Sarah will still have her share of cuts, scrapes, bumps, and bruises," he told her.

"And broken bones?" Ahsoka asked as she slowly stopped crying.

"Those, too," he replied as he kissed her cheek.

"Being a parent isn't easy," Ahsoka realized out loud.

"Being a Jedi isn't much easier, no?" he answered.

Ahsoka nodded. "What will happen to the guy that hit David and her? It wasn't done intentionally," she asked.

"Since it happened on our grounds, Knight Ashley will probably investigate. She likely won't do anything further, though, unless something serious comes up. The only other thing is that we will probably make a claim on the driver's insurance for Sarah's and David's medical expenses," he explained.

"Oh," Ahsoka answered simply.

"Let's go to bed and get some sleep. Sarah will be coming home tomorrow," he told her.

Ahsoka nodded and put her hand in his as they left the meditation room and retired for the night. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disney Company owns all Star Wars characters and concepts. The story and original characters are my own.

**Author's Notes:** This is the first of two chapters devoted to the current academic year-end. I also wanted to further explore Ahsoka's maternal instincts a bit.

Ahsoka's use of both the GFFA term and Earth words for children is by design. Even though she's been on Earth nearly eight years now, she still uses GFFA and Earth words interchangeably at times. In short, it's deliberate and not intended to be an inconsistency.

**Q & A Time:**

» Mystery99 – I'm glad you liked seeing Madison get a taste of her own medicine last chapter. But, I hope you won't mind that the confrontations are far from over. However, there probably won't be quite so many because Madison doesn't want to be snarled at again.

**Story Identifier:** S10-F9-M3c25. **Posted:** 2013-05-17. **Revision #1:** 2013-06-05.


	26. The Trial of Parenthood, Part 2

_**Ahsoka's Legacy: Both Worlds.**_

A _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ fan fiction.

Chapter 26 – The Trial of Parenthood, Part II.

* * *

**Note:** The first part of this chapter will make references to medical monitoring equipment.

* * *

As Sarah slept over night in the medical bay, one of the assistants checked her vital signs. Seeing what he thought was an errant reading, he called for his partner.

"Andrea, come here," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Look at her temperature. It's 100.2 °F (37.9 °C). Yet, it's not being flagged as high. We better give her something for her fever before someone tries to toast marshmallows over her head," he stated.

Andrea tried to resist a chuckle and keep a professional demeanor.

"Before you get the marshmallows out, let me show you something," she said. She entered a pass code and accessed Sarah's medical history.

"What does it say about her body temperature?" she asked her co-worker.

"It's normally 100 degrees Fahrenheit, plus or minus a half degree," he answered.

"Now that you know that, what's your diagnosis?" Andrea asked.

"She's within her normal temperature range. That explains why her temperature isn't color-coded as high," he conceded.

"That's right," Andrea told him.

"I've never seen anyone with such a high normal temperature before. She must be the only one," he said.

"Actually, her mother is the same way," Andrea replied with a slight grin. This time, she couldn't resist.

As her partner went over to sit down at a desk, Andrea checked Sarah's vital signs herself. Everything was normal as Sarah slept soundly and peacefully.

* * *

The next morning, Ahsoka's husband woke up to find the spot next to him empty. As he rolled over, Ahsoka was already dressed.

"Isn't _Stellar Battles_ in reruns for the summer?" he asked.

Ahsoka arched an eye marking. "I'm just anxious to go see Sarah. I hope she can come home this morning. I have a surprise for her today," she answered.

"Oh, what's that?" he asked in reply.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" Ahsoka replied wryly. "You get dressed. I'll get fresh clothes for Sarah, and then we'll leave after breakfast," she added.

* * *

In the medical bay, Sarah slowly finished her breakfast. Eating with just her left hand was a challenge, but she finished everything on her tray.

"Can I go home now?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"Your parents are on the way. As soon as they come, you can go," the weekend assistant answered her.

A few minutes later, Sarah sensed a familiar presence. Sure enough, her parents arrived. Ahsoka quickly walked over to Sarah.

"Mommy!" Sarah said happily. She went to hug her mother before she realized she only had one free hand.

Ahsoka hugged Sarah as best as she could. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"It hurts a little, but I'm okay," Sarah replied truthfully.

Meanwhile, the process to discharge Sarah was nearly complete.

"Thanks, Master," on of the assistants said as Sarah's father approved her release. The assistant than disconnected the monitoring leads that tracked Sarah's vital signs.

"Do you have a room where Sarah can change?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sure, over there," the assistant answered as she pointed to another door.

"Let me help you change Sarah," Ahsoka said. Sarah climbed out of the medical bed and walked with her mother into the other room.

"Was she a good patient?" the grand Master asked as he waited.

"Apparently, there was some confusion over her body temperature. But, it was quickly cleared up. Sarah slept soundly for most of the night until she woke up for breakfast," she replied.

"How's the arm?" he asked.

"Knight Rachel left a note for you to come back on Wednesday for her to check it again. Sarah says it still hurts, but that's to be expected for now. It should slowly improve over the next few days. She also needs to keep it in a sling during the day until then. Feel free to come back if there are any problems or concerns,"

The Grand Master nodded. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her," he stated.

With that, the family returned home.

* * *

In the early afternoon, the Grand Master was surprised to hear someone knock at their door.

"I'll get it," Ahsoka said.

"Are you sure..." her husband asked before realizing she already left to answer the door.

"_I wonder who that is,"_ he though to himself.

As he walked into the front room, both he and Sarah saw who Ahsoka let in.

"Molly!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah, what happened?" Molly asked curiously.

"I broke my arm. I had to stay overnight," Sarah replied.

"I hear it's scary at night there," Molly said nervously.

"I didn't think so," Sarah replied honestly.

Molly looked curiously at Sarah's right arm.

"Hey, who put a smiley face on your cast?" Molly asked.

Sarah looked down at the cast. Sure enough, there was a smiley face on it.

"I don't know. I was asleep," Sarah said.

Ahsoka handed Molly a blue marker.

"Why don't you put your name on it, too," Ahsoka suggested.

Molly slowly printed her name on Sarah's cast.

"I was surprised when your wife invited us over. But after what happened to Sarah, I can understand why she wanted Sarah to see someone she likes so much," Mr. Douglas said.

"I was just as surprised. She did this all on her own. But it is nice to see you again. Your son is getting big, too," the Grand Master replied.

The boy looked curiously at Sarah and reached his hand towards one of her head-tails.

"Oh no you don't," Mrs. Douglas said as she quickly diverted his outstretched hand. "That hurts her, and we can't have that today," she added.

"I think all two year olds like to grab whatever they get their hands on. Sarah was no exception," Sarah's father said.

"Molly, too. One of the joys of parenthood," she replied.

"Lunch is ready," Ahsoka announced.

Both families at lunch together and visited a bit before the Douglas family had to leave.

"Bye, Sarah," Molly said before she left.

After the Douglas family left, Ahsoka's husband spoke.

"That was an unexpected surprised. Why **did **you invite them over?" he asked.

"I figured Sarah would want to see Molly again and let her know she's fine," Ahsoka answered. Sarah smiled as she heard her name mentioned and looked down at her cast and Molly's name on it.

"I sense another reason," he replied.

"Well, It would be nice to have people visit sometimes... people who don't mind Sarah and me," Ahsoka said more seriously.

"Ahh yes, your social nature," he stated.

Ahsoka nodded.

"Hey, I've got to go to the store to pick some stuff up for tomorrow. I'll be right back," he said.

Ahsoka nodded.

"Sarah can you come here?" Ahsoka asked.

Sarah came over to her mother and sat at the table.

"You should draw something for your daddy while he's gone … that way he can have something for his birthday tomorrow," Ahsoka suggested.

"Okay," Sarah replied.

* * *

(The next day.)

"Happy birthday, daddy!" Sarah said as she gave him her drawing.

"Is this for me?" he asked. As Sarah nodded happily, he looked at the drawing. Sarah drew a picture of him teaching her class.

"Thanks, Sarah," he said as he went to hang it up on the refrigerator. Meanwhile, Ahsoka started to serve the after-dinner cake & ice cream.

"Green like daddy's lightsaber," Sarah recalled.

"You have a good memory, princess," her father replied as he stood next to her. He playfully poked her nose before he sat back down, causing Sarah to giggle.

Sarah ate slowly as she looked down at the sling holding her right arm.

"You okay, Sarah," Ahsoka asked.

Sarah nodded. "It still hurts a little," she replied.

"It probably will for now. But it will get a little better every day," her father said.

"Here's your gift," Ahsoka said as she handed her husband a wrapped present.

He removed the wrapping and noticed two items.

"Are you sure this isn't for Sarah?" he asked curiously. It was a video of the first few seasons of _Stellar Battles_.

"You've always wanted to watch more episodes with her. Now you can whenever you want," Ahsoka replied with a slight smile.

He nodded and looked at the other item.

"How did you manage to find this. _How Dorothy Defied Death In Oz_ is very difficult to find," he told her.

"You may want to thank Knight Ashley for that. She found it online at i-Harbor," Ahsoka replied.

"Indeed. I'm very impressed. Thanks, Soka," he said as he leaned over the table to kiss Ahsoka.

* * *

That evening, Sarah was sound asleep in her own bed. Ahsoka rolled over to face her husband.

"Honey, I need to ask you something that's been on my mind all day," she said.

"Oh, what's that?" he replied.

"When we were engaged you always talked about wanting two kids. Do you still feel that way?" she asked.

He blinked his eyes. He wasn't expecting the question.

"To be honest, I'm happy just to have Sarah. She's the daughter I always wanted and I love my little princess," he said.

"What changed your mind?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Well, look at what Sarah's been through the past two years. She may get along with most of her peers, but she still gets teased or picked on occasionally. Thank goodness nobody has grabbed her head-tails for a while now," he said.

"Thank the Maker for that," Ahsoka said.

"Besides, if we have another child, we have no idea what kind of appearance another hybrid will have," he added.

"That could be interesting," Ahsoka replied. She found herself thinking how Sarah would look if she was older and had hair in addition to her head-tails and montrals.

"But there's a more important reason I've decided to be happy with just Sarah," he told her.

"Oh, what's that?" Ahsoka asked him.

"We both know you want to be an active Jedi again as soon as possible. I want to see you active again, too. Once you finish the last of your courses, you'd make a good instructor. However, I'm convinced you'd prefer lightsaber instruction over academic instruction," he said.

"I do miss regular sparring and drills," Ahsoka admitted.

"If we had another child, you'd have to wait until that child was old enough before you could be active again. You've given so much of yourself to be a good wife and mother. I can't ask you to keep giving. You deserve to be more of a Jedi again … without any delay," he told her.

Ahsoka put her hand on her husband's chest and kissed his cheek.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," she said happily. "So, Sarah will be our only child then?" she asked.

"Yeah. **I'm** an only child and I think I turned out okay. How about you?" he replied.

Ahsoka froze. "I... I don't know. I was so young when I left my parents. I don't know whether or not I have brothers or sisters," she admitted reluctantly.

Ahsoka felt her husband kiss her cheek. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was just curious," he told her.

Ahsoka nodded. "I know. And don't worry. We'll do all we can to be good parents for Sarah," she stated. She then leaned in closer and closed her eyes for the night. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Disney Company owns all Star Wars characters and concepts. The story and original characters are my own.

**Acknowledgments:** The normal body temperature for Togruta comes from Shadow Griffin's story, _Tribulation of the Chosen_. I'm grateful for her permission to use it and combine it with my own ½ degree tolerance.

**Author's Notes:** This is the last of two chapters devoted to the current academic year-end.

If anyone has read my future outtakes here, please don't spoil anything in this chapter.

This also marks the end of "Season One" so to speak. I will be taking a break from this story over the summer. This will allow me to plan the next set of chapters and work on other interests, both writing and non-writing related.

The Oz book title doesn't actually exist (as far as I know). It's meant as a spoof of my story here, _The Wizard Stands Accused In Oz_.

**Q & A Time:**

» Mystery99 – I like to have Ahsoka draw on her experiences from _The Clone Wars_ when it's appropriate here. Also, your last review was the 100th for the story.

» Guest "Me" – I'm glad you enjoyed the last few chapters.

**Story Identifier:** S10-F9-M3c26. **Posted:** 2013-05-31. **Revised:** 2013-06-03.


End file.
